The Bright Side of Darkness
by Morna
Summary: My name is Zelda, I am also known as the Princess of Destiny. I knew one thing for sure in life and that was that Ganondorf Dragmire was my sworn enemy, at least I thought so until he captured me and blurred the lines of good and evil for me forever.
1. Chapter 1

The Bright Side of Darkness Chapter I

Hello. This was meant to be a one-shot but I found that it soon developed into something too long to be put into one chapter, so this will be a short story. It will probably be between five and ten chapters long. By the way, this is from Zelda's perspective and it somewhat alters the events of OoT. But anyways, The Legend of Zelda and all of its characters, places, items, and ideas are copyright of Nintendo. Also I know that this chapter is relatively short but don't worry the next one will be much longer. So please read, review, and enjoy.

I was perched on a ledge overlooking what had formerly been my home. Now it was all but recognizable. Where once lovely gardens and hills had been there was ash, dust, and skeletons. Where once the white, regal castle of the Hylian Royal family stood was a huge, menacing black fortress hovering over a pool of bright, angry lava. Everything I knew had been laid to waste, and all at the whim of one man. Ganon Dragmire. He was the king of the Gerudo and the greatest enemy my country had ever known, and I hated him. I hated him with a fury that I could barely contain. I wanted to throw myself from this ledge, storm the castle, and slit his throat. But I knew that that was an impossible fantasy, at least for now.

I ducked my head quickly as a pack of Lizaflos marched around the perimeters of the fortress. I secured the mask back over my face to keep from sucking in all of the ash in the air that the lava seemed to spew forth. I placed a hand over my chest to still my thumping heart and had to tell myself again that I couldn't get carried away. I couldn't let my anger take the reigns and guide me into disaster. I gulped and peeked over the rocky outcropping again to find that the guards had moved on to scout ahead. I was safe.

This was only a spy mission. Impa had emphasized that before I departed. I was not to take any unnecessary action or risks, not when we were so close to winning this seven year battle. I tucked in the few stray blonde hairs that were sticking out of the bandages and began to scurry down the slope. I kept my knees bent and my head lowered at all times to keep from being spotted. I stopped at a boulder and peered out from behind it to get a better layout of the place. The castle was impregnable, except for the glossy, transparent bridge that the sages had formed when they had united their power. It looked so thin and fragile that I was worried it wouldn't hold his weight, but I shook my head at the thought. No, the Goddesses power was not so weak that they would send their Chosen through of all this trouble just to have him stopped by such a small matter as a bridge.

That bridge was heavily guarded though; everything Ganon had at his disposal was used to guard that one weak spot in his defenses. Link would need a lot more than the light arrows that I had given him to get through that mess. I curled the chain around my left forearm and hefted the sharp knife that I always kept strapped to my thigh in my right hand. I could help him work his way through some of this. I could already see his dim, distant figure standing on a ridge farther off waiting for me to give the signal when all was clear. I let a breath out through my nose as I weighed the matter. Impa and Link had both warned me not to take any unnecessary risks, and the only reason they had let me go down here in the first place was because I was the quietest of the three. But still, there was no way the Hero of Time could cut his way through all of that without some help, and besides it would be better to lose me than him. The princess could be replaced. The Hero of Time couldn't, even though he would have profusely disagreed.

I licked my lips and nodded to myself. I was going to go for it, the consequences be damned. I bowed my head and whispered a brief prayer as my left hand went into one of the pouches that rode at my waist and grasped a smoke pellet. I took it out the small, grey mass and held it ready to throw at the most opportune moment. All of Ganon's lackeys looked so bored. I waited a few more moments and when I realized that nothing was going to change, I hurled it into the middle of the group as fast as I could. I threw down a deku nut to signal Link and Impa and hurried off into the fray. The small pellet had released a plume of grey-black powder into the middle of the group and covered them in darkness. I could hear them cursing, squawking, growling, and making other noises that were not wholly human.

I sped out from behind my cover and slipped into the thick of it. I loosened the chain on my left arm and swung it up and overhead. I brought it around and down in a full, spiraling circle. I heard more than saw the pain that it caused. I could hear the smacking of flesh and scales as it made contact and the alarm that it caused as they realized there was an enemy in their midst. A fierce smile curled my lips as I drew the chain back into myself and sent it snaking out again. That kept them at bay, but I realized that I needed to make myself more obscure or they would all attack me at once. I gave what I thought was a Staflos one last good whack before I put the chain away.

I strengthened my grip on the knife and slipped under a swinging arm. The smoke was still as thick as pea soup, but I could hear their grunts and groans. I rolled between something's thick, stocky ankles and slit its hamstring with the keen edge of the dagger. I saw the bright red blood spurt as the thing cursed and fell. I dodged the thrusting of a rusted sword and slammed my elbow into some creature's stomach. The thing doubled over, and I drove the dagger into its skull double-fisted. I drew the slick weapon out of the mass of brains and moved onto my next target.

I remained tangled in the mass of monsters for a while, just hacking and slashing. I cut off fingers and arms and slit throats but nothing satisfied the deep need in me. I wanted all of them to be Ganon. Every time I heard something I wanted it to be him, but it never was. I spun on my heel to avoid being hit over the head with a shield and dug my knife into the side of a moblin. Then something quite unexpected happened. The thick smoke began to clear. It began to evaporate miraculously fast, and I knew at once that it was the work of his magic. I could smell it burning in the air.

I realized the danger I was in soon and began to weave my way out of the crowd of creatures to reach shelter, but it was too late. The dumb beasts could see clear enough now, and they began to grab at me with hands, claws, and things that were neither. I could feel my heart pounding frantically in my chest as I thrust my knife into a hand that had been gripping my upper arm. I kicked a lizaflo in the stomach as it sought to block my exit. I tried my best to unhook the chain, but it was no use. Whenever I got rid of one obstacle five more popped up in its place. Hands and bodies were all over me, covering me, smothering me. I couldn't see anything anymore but dirty fur and slick, green scales. I couldn't see the sky or the hills or the castle. I could hear the jingling of armor as Link came to rush forward to save me, but he and I both knew I was lost.

I sucked in a deep breath and doubled over as I felt a heavy fist collide with my stomach. I fell to my knees as a booted foot kicked me from behind. Then I felt chains being wrapped around my wrists and locked. Finally, a huge moblin with a flat, stupid face had the sense to remove my mask, and I knew I was doomed. His thick fingers curled over the material and pulled it down. I heard a collective gasp as they studied my face and then a cry of triumph and laughter as two staflos grabbed my arms and hauled me to my feet.

I began to scream and curse as they dragged towards the entrance of the fortress. I dug my heels into the ground and jerked as much I could to upset their balance, but they continued to hold onto me with their cold, boney hands. Eventually, they grew so tired with my struggling that one of them backhanded me across the face and pointed his rusted dagger to my throat that left no question as to what he was threatening. I grew quiet as my face began to throb, and I could feel a huge bruise forming.

The inside of the fortress was nothing like I had pictured it. On the interior, it was luxurious and rich. There thick carpets everywhere and Gerudo tapestries hung on the stone walls. The main hall had four huge fireplaces big enough to roast an ox and in its center was a set of onyx steps that led up to a huge set of mahogany doors. The guards dragged me up those steps, and one of them kicked the doors open. They led me down a long corridor hung with the same tapestries, with torches guttering on the wall in iron sconces. I eyed the grotesquely ornate sets of armor that lined the walls and tried to focus on anything but the set of doors at the end of the hall. Finally, we entered those doors too soon and began to descend into what I assumed was the dungeons of the castle.

I could feel my heart beating so fast I thought that it would burst as my mind cursed my stupidity. I was going to die. I knew that much, but I didn't want to die in a smelly, filthy dungeon. I didn't want Ganon to have the satisfaction of knowing that I had been dumb enough to fall into his clutches. I lifted my head to look at my guards and thought of making a run for it, but I could see other guards below us waiting for any new prisoners.

At last, we came to the bottom of the stairs and the skull-faced guards examined me with a smile, if skeletons could smile. One of them made a coughing sound and jerked its head towards a cell door. The guards holding me nodded in agreement and marched me to it. They unlocked the door and unceremoniously tossed me in. I caught myself on my hands and looked behind myself to see the light grow narrower and narrower as they shut the door on me. I heard the door lock as I crawled into a corner where there was a heap of straw.

I curled up into a ball and looked around for anyway out of this place. I loosened the straps of the bags that I wore at my hips and searched through the supplies in there. There were bombs, darts, a little extra food and water, and a lock pick. I felt over it with the tips of my fingers and decided that I would try my luck. I crawled over to the door as quietly as possible and inserted the small instrument into the keyhole. I wriggled it around for a moment but nothing triggered. Finally, I had to force myself to stop fiddling with it as I heard the scuff of booted feet marching outside of my door. I crawled back onto my straw heap and wondered what Link and Impa were up to. I knew Link was probably somewhere lost inside this huge place facing the challenges that Ganon had set up for him, it would probably take him days maybe even weeks to pass them.

I worked my mind around in a frenzy trying to decide what to do. Staying here just wasn't an option. I refused to be Ganon's leverage. I took up one of the small smoke bombs and rotated it in my fingers for a few seconds before deciding to carry out the plan that I had been rolling over in my mind. I crept into the corner of the room right beside the door. I readied the bomb in one hand my knife in the other. I began to groan and wail and do anything I could to indicate that I was injured. Ganon might not like me, but he knew that I was too valuable to waste. So the guards would come, and then I would spring. Sure enough within a few seconds, I heard the thumping footsteps of a moblin. He banged on the door and told me to keep it quiet but when I continued he muttered some obscenity under his breath, and I could hear him struggle with his key ring. He put the key in the doorknob turned it and took one step in.

I threw the bomb to the ground as hard as I could and flung myself onto the creature's back. He flailed for a moment in surprise and I took the opportunity to stab the knife into his throat. He screamed and collapsed to the ground. The smoke had begun to spread through the room, and I could hear more and more guards coming my way. I could hear the creaking of the staflos' armor as they moved. I knew that they would be harder to kill and evade. The only way to kill a staflos is to sever its head from its neck. I bent my knees and loped out of the place as fast as I could. I didn't even bother to take any of them out. Ganon's guards were incredibly strong and ruthless, but they were also incredibly dumb. I had little trouble working my way around them.

I ran back up the stairs from where I had come and pushed the doors open. I peeked around one cautiously and saw that the place was lined with redeads. I suppressed a shudder and darted through to exit out of a side door that I had seen jutting open. I flew down the narrow little passageway and didn't even bother to check my surroundings. I turned a corner at lightning speed and pushed open the nearest door I found. I knew this wasn't the smartest strategy, but it was the only one I could think of at the time. All of my instincts were telling me to get out of here as fast as possible. I skidded to a stop when I heard the familiar gurgling of disgusting like likes and the sucking breaths of fire-breathing dodongos. I back tracked and returned to the original little passageway. I followed its twists and turns until it felt like my lungs would burst and my legs would fall off. I bowed my head and pushed myself further. A keese flew down from its perch on the ceiling, and I sliced it open without a second thought.

The little passageway finally ended in a flight of stairs and I was faced with the decision of either climbing those stairs or returning to the hallway where the like likes and the dodongos were. I thought that at least if it led up it might lead out to a balcony, and I could scope out a way to escape. I leaped up the steps listening to the ever present thumping of feet that seemed to be chasing me. Now the whole castle was in attack mode. I saw the door at the landing of the stairs and shoved it open. I looked both ways and decided to go left.

My breathing became ragged as I struggled to draw air into my failing and weak body. The rush from my fear was starting to wear off, and I paused for a moment to catch my breath. I pressed myself against the wall and slid down it to place my head between my knees. I could feel a wave of nausea roll over me, and I swallowed quickly to keep from vomiting. Once that had passed, I got back on my feet and resumed running. I made so many twists and turns I couldn't keep track of them all.

All I know is that one second I was running headlong to a door that I was sure would lead me out of the castle and then I smacked into a wall of armor plated flesh. The impact stunned me and knocked me back a little ways. Out of instinct, I hefted the knife in my hand prepared to fight it, thinking it might be an iron knuckle. The first thing my eyes encountered was a thick chest and stomach covered in steel armor the color of ebony. I then looked up and up and met the face of my most hated enemy. Ganon stood before me, and I stood there for a moment in sheer shock and amazement.

His skin was a dark olive color and his hair a flaming red. He had let it grow out and now it went past his shoulders. He wore his typical headdress with the bright yellow topaz hanging just between his eyebrows and his bitter copper eyes studied me incredulously for a moment. I felt just like how a rabbit must feel when it knows the wolf's jaws are about to snap its neck.

Well, please read, review, and enjoy. I hope you guys liked it. I've never really done a story that focuses on Zelda. So tell me what you think of her.


	2. Chapter 2

The Bright Side of Darkness Chapter II

His thin lips twisted into a mocking smile at his good fortune. "Well, of all the luck in the world," he said in a deep rumbling voice that I felt through the soles of my feet.

I finally gathered my wits to turn to run but his big hand reached out and grabbed hold of my arm. My free arm reached around and prepared to plunge the dagger into his meaty forearm, but with a speed that amazed me, his other hand caught my arm by the wrist. I looked up at him furiously, my face must have looked wild as my blond hair began to whip around my face with my own power and my violet eyes blazed. But he was not impressed, he only made a clucking sound and reprimanded, "Don't start that with me Princess, you'll lose."

I began to curse and fight. I tried to pull my arms away from his grip and gave him a sharp kick in the knee, but he remained immobile. Ganon was a huge man. He stood nearly seven feet tall and his forearm was as thick as my thigh. He lowered his gaze to me and studied me for a moment over that long, pointed nose of his. I spit in his face to spite him and he just laughed.

He then lifted his head and called over a guard. This one was a Gerudo woman and the narrowing of her golden eyes and the swaying of her tanned hips let me know she was by far more intelligent and dangerous than any of Ganon's little minions. She looked up at him with a gaze that held more contempt than respect but obeyed his orders when he commanded her to bind my wrists and place me in the room across the hall.

With a harsh word, she dragged me by the arm and shoved me into the luxurious room. She then gave me one last arrogant smile before she closed the door behind her and locked it tight. I looked around myself frantically and rushed over to the door on the left side of the room. I kicked it open and felt disappointment fill me as I looked at a bed chamber. I rushed out of the bedroom and kicked open another door and was astounded to find a huge bath greeting me. I then flopped down onto a low couch and tried to get as comfortable as I could with my hands bound behind my back. I cradled my head on a pillow and thought of what a complete idiot I was. I just had to make a scene didn't I? I just had to help the Hero of Time? Now I had damned us all. The stupid princess had damned the entire kingdom.

I thought about crying, I really did. But then I thought that is exactly what would be expected of the dumb little princess. I wiped the beginnings of tears away on the fringe of a pillow and straightened up. I had always been determined not to be one of those little damsels in distress that relied on the hero to get things done. That is why I had taken the guise of Sheik, so I could be of some service and help. I looked around the lavish room and had to agree that things could be worse. Ganon could have had me tortured but just because he wasn't doing so right now didn't mean that he wouldn't.

I got up and walked around the little sitting room and noted all of the fineries that were in it. There was a small couch on one side of the room and an ottoman directly across from it. Across from the entrance was a marble fireplace with wood in it. The white marble was carved into the shapes of galloping horses, and I marveled at the craftsmanship of it. I might have been a fighter, but I still couldn't help but appreciate beauty. The floor was beeswaxed wood and was spotted with rare animal hides. The ottoman sat against a huge bookshelf that was lined with leather-bound books and ancient scrolls. There was a small writing table by the ottoman with an unlit candle.

I decided to explore the bedroom and bath that I had ignored. I stood up smoothly and walked over to the door that led into the bedchamber and kicked it open. I stepped inside and noticed the carved mahogany canopy bed that stood shadowed in the glowing flames of the fireplace against the wall. The bed was mounded in furs and pillows of a fiery orange and a deep crimson. A wardrobe took up an entire wall and its mahogany doors stood ajar, and I could just see the glow of velvets and silks. There were candle stands and candelabras through out the entire room, and I could see that the floor was a rusty tile mosaic in the shape of some serpent. The slick black walls were hung with tapestries, oil paintings, and dark coal portraits. On the other side of the bed stood the dresser with a huge round mirror situated above it. The dark surface was covered in an assortment of mirrors, make up containers, and bottles of perfume and oils, there was also a silver brush and comb laid aside. This room was even more lavish than my old one, which had been sparsely furnished. I had never been the type of girl to like frilly dresses and layers of make-up.

I exited the room and made my way to the bathroom. It was done completely in beiges, golds, and coppers and I couldn't help but think that it reminded me of the Gerudo desert. The tub was tiled like the floor and walls and sank into the floor, and I estimated that it would probably come up to my shoulders. There was a granite bench sitting against the wall and there were sconces set into the walls with torches. I studied the bath for a moment and realized that there were little drains set in at the top to fill it with water and little drains at the bottom to empty it.

Once I was done exploring and picking over the rich, tiny details I returned to the sitting room and looked over the titles of the books. Some of them were Hylian but most were in tongues that I didn't even recognize. Not that it did me any good, I couldn't pick them up with my hands bound. As if she had been reading my mind, the Gerudo that had escorted me in here let herself in. She studied me for a moment with a sneer on her pretty face before she knelt down and untied my hands. She then left without a backwards glance and locked the door behind her.

I couldn't tell you how many hours passed as I sat in that room alone. I eventually began to scan the books and look through them. I read a little to occupy myself but the worry of all the trouble I'd caused gnawed at the back of my mind. Would Impa plan something? Was Link still wandering around in the castle? Were they both dead? No, they weren't dead. I knew that much. Ganon would have come in there to gloat if they had been dead. I felt a chill enter the room and decided to light a fire. I knelt down in front of the fireplace and looked around for some flint, finding none I decided to use some of my magic. I knew I really shouldn't waste the energy, but I didn't think I would be going anywhere soon.

I let out a deep breath and reached my hand forward. I thought of the sun and the goddess Din. I murmured a few words and felt the energy coarse down my arm and spurt out my fingers. Within seconds, the fire erupted from my hand to the logs and was burningly brightly. I reached my hands out to it to warm them and wondered if I could burn the whole place down. I did a quick estimation of the time and energy it would take to perform such a large scale casting, seeing as how most of the castle was built from stone it wouldn't be very flammable. I finally shook my head in frustration realizing that would take at least five other people for the spell or two weeks time for me.

I sighed with boredom and removed the bandages and mask wrapped around my head. I pulled through my hair with my fingers to work out the snags and snarls when I heard the doorknob jiggle as someone unlocked it. I turned my head to the sound and watched a Gerudo guard come through the door. It wasn't the same one, this woman was smaller with larger eyes but her confidence was the same. Without a word, she walked over to the door that led to my bedroom, and I heard her beginning to shuffle through all of the dresses. Finally, she returned with a black dress folded over her arm. She made a coughing noise and when I ignored her she stomped over to me and thrust her hand into my hair. Her fingers curled in it, and I felt her start to drag me back.

"You bitch," I snarled as I dug my fingers into her arm and drew my nails down it. She hissed and let go of my hair. She back handed me across the face and said something that I was sure was an insult. I jumped to my feet and thrust my foot sharply into her stomach. She doubled over as the air rushed out of her, and I raised my fists together to slam them over the back of her head. She had started it after all.

She tackled me then and sent me hurtling to the ground. We wrestled on the ground for a minute exchanging punches and insults. She cuffed me on the side of the face, but I caught hold of her arm and twisted her wrist at an awkward angle. In response, she bit my arm, and I let go. I drove my knuckle into the side of her face, and she elbowed me in the chin. Finally, I managed to get the toe of my boot hooked into her belt and positioning my hands on her shoulders, I flipped her up and off of me. She yelped, and I rolled to my feet with my nostrils flaring.

I marched over to her as she was getting to her hands and knees and slammed the side of my foot into her face. "I didn't go through seven years of rigorous training just to have the shit beat out of me by one of Ganon's little lackeys." She seemed to understand that because I saw a fire light in her gold eyes at the insult. She screamed and grabbed hold of both my ankles and pulled my feet out from under me. My head hit the hard floor with a thunk, and I saw stars for a second.

I let out a deep breath and began pulling my legs towards myself. She pulled back and when I thrust my legs forward it knocked her off balance, and she went spinning sideways. I was on her in a second. She was on her side, and I went for the cheap shot of kicking her in the stomach. She gave a groan and tried to catch my foot as I reared back to give her another one. But I stopped myself in time and started to kick her with the other foot instead. She rolled out of the way and was on her knees. I walked around her in a circle for a moment as she got to her feet, and we eyeballed each other. I saw the welts spreading over her face, and I could feel a knot forming at the back of my head.

Suddenly, she threw herself towards me, and I could see that she had a knife in her right hand. Acting out of self preservation, I caught her by the arms and fell back and rolled us into the couch. We crashed onto it, and I felt one leg of it buckle under the impact. She was using her weight to try and press the blade down into my throat. I was just barely holding her off. Her lips were curled back in a tenacious grimace as she forced her weight down on my forearms. I grunted and finally managed to summon the strength to push her off of me. We were on our feet in seconds. I could not help but admire her determination to kill me. Impa had once told me that Gerudo fighting tactics were nothing compared to Sheikah, but it seemed she had been wrong.

I thought about drawing my knife as she twirled hers between her fingers in a show of mockery. But I decided against it, I would need that for later. We circled each other, and I chose that I needed to end this now before she thought of calling reinforcements. I hopped to the left and then feigned to the right. She made a quick swing with the knife, but I ducked it and drove my elbow into her stomach. The force of it slammed her into the wall. I straightened up and shoved her up against the wall when she sought to come around my left side. She lifted her right hand as if she was going to plunge the knife into my neck but my own right hand reached for the dagger that I had tucked into my belt and I pressed to the blade to her bronze skin. She stopped the progression of her knife and gulped when she realized her situation. She looked at me with venom filling her strange golden eyes. After a few tense moments, she finally nodded in acknowledgement that I was the winner.

I hesitantly let the knife slide away from her throat and took a quick step back. I looked around for a moment and realized that the couch was ruined. The cushions were disheveled, and it lay crooked on the floor with one splintered leg laying half way across the room. She cautiously walked around me and held out the dress in front of her.

She cleared her throat and managed to whisper, "Ganondorf requires you to wear this. He wishes for your company, he would speak with you." Her Hylian was quite broken, and I could tell from the way that she spoke that she didn't like using the language. The Gerudo were nothing if not prideful.

I studied the black velvet dress as it hung in front of her. It was a simple clean design with a low neckline and belled sleeves. There was some silver embroidery around the neckline and hem of the dress and a silver sash tied around the waist. I sighed and shook my head, "No. Tell him that I refuse to wear that dress, and if he wants to speak to me it will be on my terms."

She shrugged carelessly, "It is his will not mine. Do what you wish." With that, she let the dress fall to the ground and exited the room.

I shoved the couch up against the wall and tossed the broken leg onto it. With my mind reeling and my body aching, I gently lowered myself onto the ottoman. In a few minutes though, I heard the door opening again. I turned around thinking that it might be the same Gerudo demanding that Ganon insist that I wear the dress. For all I gave a damn Ganon could wear the dress himself. But in walked a moblin, he had to duck his massive head to get through the door frame. He looked grim as he examined the broken couch and rumpled dress on the floor.

He picked up the dress with his thick fingers and sniffed it for a moment. He tossed the dress at me then and nodded. I tossed the dress back at him, and his stupid face grew angry at my defiance. "Lord Ganon says you wear this," he rumbled in an angry tone. He held up the dress in front of him and shook it at me.

"If he likes it so much then he can wear it," I said in a bored and droll voice.

The moblin's face screwed in rage for a second before a hideous grin split his face. He laughed and plucked the sleeve of my shirt. I leapt off the couch and glowered at him. "If you not wear it by choice then I make you wear it," and his tone held an implied threat.

"You try it and I'll cut off your dick before you could scream," I growled. My grip on the knife tightened. Fear broke out through my whole body as I saw him start towards me. I held the knife out in front of me menacingly and took a step back. That surprised him, and he stopped his progress for a moment. He put two big fingers in his mouth and blew out a raspy whistle that I could barely hear. Three other moblins entered then and seemed to fill up the entire room. Their smiles and faces were all the same as he explained the situation to them in their odd and growling tongue. I always thought that moblins looked like over-grown bulldogs, but then I realized that that was a grave insult to bulldogs.

I saw all four of them lurch towards me, and finally, I grabbed the dress and clutched it to my chest. "Fine, fine I'll wear the stupid dress just leave me alone you dumb bastards." Upon my sudden cooperation, their faces drooped in disappointment as they realized they weren't going to be able to rape me, and they plodded out of the room. My heart thudded in my chest, and I started to hyperventilate as the day caught up with me. I collapsed to the floor and buried my face in the fabric of the dress. After I had calmed and collected myself, I paced into the bedroom. I searched for a lock on the door and clucked in dissatisfaction at realizing that there wasn't one. Of course, there wouldn't be one, not even Ganon was that stupid. To improvise I blew out the candles blazing on a tall standing candelabra and shoved it through the door handle to prevent anyone from walking in on me.

I eyed the dress with distaste. Black really wasn't my color. I suddenly felt the urge to laugh at my own stupidity. Here I was in dire danger and I was worrying about the color of this stupid dress. I sighed, slipped out of my skin tight Sheikah outfit, and shoved the dress over my head. I tried to adjust it as much as possible to keep it from showing off any cleavage; but finally, I bowed my head in resignation at realizing it was a lost cause.

As a precaution, I decided I would carry my knife along. I took one of the bandages that I normally wore around my hair and tied it around my thigh to keep the knife in place. It might cut me, but I would rather risk that than being around Ganon unarmed. And then a thought occurred to me. Why had he not disarmed me as soon as I entered the castle? Why had he let me keep the knife and all of my other items? My lips turned down in a frown as I realized I couldn't figure it out. Had he just forgotten? No. Ganon was arrogant and cruel, but he wasn't stupid when it came to things like that. I sighed and realized that there was no use in trying to figure out the inner workings of Ganon Dragmire's mind.

I tied the sash around my waist and unhooked the candelabra from the door handle. The room was still a mess, but I really didn't care. He could have someone clean it up himself. I took a seat on the ottoman across from it and crossed my ankles as I waited for something to happen. Was I supposed to go to him or would someone take me? As if someone had been reading my thoughts, the door creaked open and I saw the same guard that I had tussled with earlier. The bruises were showing up nicely on her copper skin, and I gave myself an emotional pat on the back for giving her so much damage though I could feel my own bruises spreading out. This time she carried a spear, and I saw her nod to indicate that she had company. A second Gerudo entered. This one was tall with arms so thickly muscled that they could have belonged to a black smith. It seems that Ganon had heard of our little exchange and decided that one couldn't handle me on her own.

One of them made a gesture with a spear and I stood up. They escorted me out of the door and down the hallway. We traveled up several flights of stairs, and then they blind folded me as we went down what I assumed was a secret passageway. Eventually, we made it out into the hallway. They untied the blindfold from my eyes, escorted me to a large set of ebony doors, and shoved me in. I gave them a piercing backwards glance as they shut the door on me. I looked up and found that the room's ceiling was vaulted and made up of stained glass as were its walls. The walls were made up of panels of stained glass that were in a series of golds, yellows, and oranges.

I wandered around the huge space quietly, finding no one in there. I saw a door leading out of the room and I assumed that that was Ganon's personal chambers. This must have been a meeting room. At one of end of it was a large throne of twisted iron that was set before an enormous and intimidating organ with more pipes than I had ever seen. I huffed and stamped my foot as my impatience increased. First, he had one of his flunkeys come into my room and demand that I wear the dress, then he had told four moblins to threaten me with rape when I still didn't cooperate, and now he was late. I turned around to study one of the windows and to see if I could see the outside world through the thick glass.

I almost jumped three feet into the air as the silence of the room was shattered with the striking of one deep note on that huge organ. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest as I turned around to see Ganon take a seat on his throne. I studied him as he appeared to ignore me and sat down to play at the monstrous instrument. His thick fingers went swiftly up and down the white and black keys and pounded out the most frightening music I had had ever heard. It sounded like something between a death mass and a war song.

I just continued to stand there and watch him as he hammered away at the organ. The song grew darker and heavier until he ended it with a descrendo of notes so deep that I could feel them through my entire body. Once he was done, he stood up and turned around to stare at me with his oddly molten colored eyes. "I'm sorry to keep you waiting Princess, but I had several pressing issues. I also apologize for the song. I just find that playing helps me to calm down, and I certainly wouldn't want to meet you while I was in a foul mood."

I thought over what to say or do. I could have been polite, I could have not answered, I could have begged for mercy, but I decided that with Ganon truth was the best policy. After all, I didn't care what he did to me. He'd probably end up doing it anyways. "Well, you wouldn't have all of those 'pressing issues' if you hadn't stolen a kingdom, now would you?" I folded my arms over my chest and lifted my chin at him arrogantly. I was royalty, I knew how to snub someone.

But the evil king seemed unphased by my obvious insult. He shrugged and ran a hand through his long red locks before answering, "True enough."

I narrowed my eyes at him at this unexpected response. "True enough!? Is that all that you can say? You steal my kingdom, destroy my country, demolish my land, kill my father, and send me into hiding!" In the heat of the moment, I took a bold step towards him and felt my fingers curl as power coalesced into the palm of my hand. His nonchalance at the destruction of my world had sent me over the edge. How dare he belittle his actions!

"If you are expecting me to deny all of that, you're out of luck. But just for the record I didn't mean to kill your father, only to capture him and you as well." His posture remained casual and this only further spurred my anger.

My face had contorted into a mask of rage at this point and I could feel the ball of magic throbbing around my fingertips. "You didn't mean to? Well, you certainly didn't go out of your way to keep him safe, and you are truly mad if you think I would have just gone quietly with you."

"We were enemies Zelda. One of does not seek great safety for his enemy," he explained in a cool tone that made something sharp snap inside my brain.

"As you and I are enemies now." With that, I sent the ball of yellow energy speeding towards him. Without a flinch, he swept his huge red cape in front of himself and deflected my attack. It bounced back at me, and I rolled to the side as it sped past where I had been and smacked against one of the stained glass windows.

I leapt to my feet and began pouring more energy into my hands to fling at him. It was a stupid thing to do. My energy was already running low from my previous exertions, and I would only drain myself quicker by doing this. I could see him cautiously approach me as I hurled one at him with all of my strength. He managed to side-step it, but I called it back around, and he was forced to duck as it flew over his head. I blasted the second ball at him. It raced towards him with great speed and fury. I watched in dismay as he sliced it in half with his sword, and it crumbled into dust. My mouth hung open as I tried to catch my breath and closed my eyes for just a second to regain my balance.

Then suddenly, I felt a burst of pain explode against the middle of my chest. I gave a grunt and went flying. My back skidded against the floor as I landed. I struggled to sit-up, but I felt a heavy weight lying against my throat. I opened my eyes and saw that Ganon was pressing his forearm into my jugular. He was keeping his weight off of me with the tips of his toes and his other arm. "I am a patient man. But you are testing that patience, and if you do that again I will not hesitate to use more force against you," he said in a voice strained with anger.

"Do it." I answered in a hoarse voice. "Kill me. Do what you want just take your disgusting arm off of me."

In response, he only pressed his arm harder against my neck, and I started choking. "You are a stupid, foolish child," he hissed down at me. "You think death is glorious? You think that I am disgusting? I could tell you things that would make your skin crawl."

I swallowed and managed to suck down enough breath to reply, "Shut up with the dramatics and just get off of me. I think you are the most disgusting thing I have ever known or will ever know. Now please get off of me."

"Only because you said please," he answered bitterly as he rolled off of me.

I sat up and rubbed my throat. I resisted the urge to scrape the skin raw to try and get the feel of his arm off of it. I attempted to get to my feet but could only make it as far as my knees. I cringed as I felt a hand grab my arm above the elbow and haul me to my feet. As soon as I had my balance steady, I felt Ganon take a step back from me immediately.

"Don't touch me again," I growled as I stepped back to get a better look at my enemy.

His face was smug now, and I could see a smile curling his thick lips. "Well, I could have either touched you or you could have been on your knees before me. I just assumed that you would rather be standing, but next time I'll keep you on your knees."

"Go to hell," I spat as I walked back to support myself against a wall.

His smile only widened, "Been there done that, but onto other subjects besides my travels and experiences. I would prefer to speak with you in my private chambers." He stepped to the side of me and made a sweeping gesture with his hand towards the door that he had entered from. I bunched the skirt of the dress in one fist and stomped over to the door in the best ill-mannered way that I could manage.

He followed behind me coolly as we approached that door and shut it silently behind us. The first thing that struck me about the room was that musty old smell. It smelled like we were walking through catacombs. Then with a flick of his fingers, Ganondorf lit up the entire room as a fireplace came roaring to life and little candles scattered everywhere twinkled to life. I looked up and around then and realized the source of that mysterious odor. Books. Books everywhere. Shelf upon shelf of books from the top of the ceiling to the bottom of the tiled floor. Three sides of the rectangular room were covered in them. Some looked perfectly new and leather bound others were practically decaying before my eyes. I also noticed a long L-shaped desk tucked into one corner of the room littered with random pieces of parchment, ink wells, and quills. It seemed that the Dark King was quite the scholar. There were also multiple doors leading out of the room that would have been his bedroom, bathing room, etc. There were also little strange metal contraptions littering the floor that hooked together on hinges or worked through a system of miniature pulleys. I knelt down for a moment and studied one of them, then the design hit me. It was a miniature catapult. It appeared as if Ganondorf was studying the building of war machines. There were numerous others that I couldn't even begin to describe or recognize.

My fascination was broken by the swish of Ganon's velvet cloak as he stepped by me and took his seat behind the awkward desk. He signaled for me to sit down on a stool used for browsing the higher shelves. I seated myself, folded my hands in my lap irritably, and blew out an impatient breath. "Can we get on with this discussion?" I demanded as I shook my left foot.

He made a sour expression and rustled through a stack of papers, "You Hylians never did have any manners."

My eyes narrowed and my mouth drew into a thin line, "I am not going to respond to that."

He gave a sarcastic smile and mumbled, "You just did."

I began to grow tired of the games that were going on between us so I decided to resolve the matter, "We are enemies. I hate you and I really don't care how you feel about me, let's just get this over with. Whatever you want to say spit it out, but if you want information you might as well forget it. I am not going to talk."

"Well, that's good," he said in a distracted way. "Because I wasn't going to ask you any questions. What would I need to know? You're here, all of the sages are revealed, and the Hero of Time is running around down stairs in my castle. I think that about covers all of the information I could get out of you, though it's nice to know that you're such a tough little princess. I always get tired of seeing those wimpy ones. But I wouldn't mind having the Triforce of Wisdom," he gave a toothy grin at that.

I instinctively hid my left hand behind my back and slid to the edge of the stool. I prepared to make a run for it. I surveyed the door and thought that it didn't look that far away. "Sorry, you can't have it."

He shrugged and went back to fiddling with his papers, "Never hurt anyone to ask."

I narrowed my eyes in suspicion at his comment. What was he playing at? Was he trying to catch me off guard? "Alright," I answered uneasily.

"So go on, tell me about yourself," he commanded as he scribbled something down.

I didn't reply but gave him a strange look. He peered up at me and studied my face.

"Well, if you're going to be staying here I might as well know something about you," he explained in an incredulous voice.

"Fine, here's something. I hate you and I would like to get out of here." I glared at him with daggers in my eyes.

He grinned, if a huge evil tyrant could grin, and sat down his quill. "I think an idiot could see that Princess Zelda."

"And so you have seen it. Now let me out of here or let me return to the rooms."

"Touché. But I am afraid I won't do that. I could but that wouldn't benefit me now would it? I would like a more detailed and personal description, if you don't mind," he commanded as he poured some candle wax onto a sheet of parchment and pressed his ring into it.

"My name is Princess Zelda of Hyrule. I am eighteen years old and I enjoy fighting for my country's liberation, killing your minions, fantasizing about killing you, and long walks on the shores of Lake Hylia. Good enough, Master Ganon?" I gave him a fake impish smile and started to rise to leave.

He waved his hand agitatedly and ordered for me to sit. I stood there for a moment and continued to walk towards the door. He waved a finger behind me and I heard a bolt slide shut across the door from the outside. I fumed for a moment before deciding that the best action would not be to bust down the door with a magical blast of my own because I realized I couldn't spare the energy. I could feel my body tugging at me telling me to lie down and sleep. I needed rest and food, but I didn't want to be here with _him_.

"Zelda, you will stay and sit with me. You will take a meal with me and then you may retire."

"You're not my father," I answered with so much ice in my voice I was surprised to see that icicles weren't hanging in the air from where my words had passed.

"No, I am not. But according to you I killed him," he whispered.

I could feel the fury bleeding behind my eyes as everything went bright and sharp. I could feel my brain crackling with the surge of power that was floating through my body right now. I wanted to send bolts of power flying out from my fingers, but my body didn't have the energy to spare to release them. It was all I could do to stand. So I picked up the thickest book I could find and hurled it at his ugly face. He caught the book without flinching and laid it down on the desk.

"Do you ever get tired of being so violent?" he questioned in a bored voice.

"Do you ever get tired of arousing my violence?" I snarled back.

"Please just come and sit and eat. I know you need the food."

"Why must I eat with you?"

"Because I know you won't if you're left alone, and I dare not risk anymore of my guards with you to force you to." He then picked up a golden bell and rang it. A woman entered from a little door I hadn't noticed before and curtsied. She looked Hylian and when she laid eyes on me she immediately dropped them with a startled gaze. I started to call her a traitor for serving him but then I chided myself. She was probably forced to work here to provide for herself and whatever family she had, not to mention the threat of death had probably come into the equation. Ganon gave her an order for food, and she scurried off without a word.

I sat back down, my knees having finally given out on me after the hard day. We didn't say anything in her absence as the shock that we were actually in the same room with each other sank in. I knew I couldn't believe it really. I couldn't really encompass the fact that I was sitting in a study with my greatest enemy, and we weren't trying to kill each other. That I would have understood, I had been training for that for the last seven years, but to just be sitting here with nothing to do, that I couldn't cope with. He seemed to have a problem with it as well because his enthusiasm for my conversation ebbed or maybe he had just given up on me.

At last, the serving woman returned and laid a silver dish on his desk and knelt in front of me with mine resting on her outstretched hand. She didn't look at me once as I took the dish from her and thanked her for it. I think it must have hurt her too much. If I, the rightful monarch of Hyrule, was trapped here in this castle what hope did the rest of them have? There was still the Hero of Time but if I could fail didn't it mean he could fail too? I watched her wide hips sway as she left and curtsied to Ganon one last time before she escaped. I felt this bottomless pit open inside of myself for the first time in years. The one that had existed when all of this had first happened. The one that I thought I had healed, and here it was again raw, red, and bleeding. Maybe we were all damned. I shook my head vigorously at that thought. No, Link was here, and he would defeat Ganon and save Hyrule. He would. He didn't have a choice in the matter.

I sighed and lifted the silver lid. It was roasted cuccoo stuffed with chestnuts in a honey glaze with candied almonds on the side. It smelled and looked delicious. I sniffed it over for poison and decided that if I was giving to die at least it would be on a full stomach. I picked up the knife and fork that had been lying inside the platter and dug in. I popped a few of the almond into my mouth and savored the sugary sweetness on my tongue before picking up one of the cuckoo legs and ripping into it with my teeth. I couldn't remember the last time I ate this well. For over half a decade, I had been living on rations and stringy rabbit meat. I hadn't tasted anything this fine since I'd left the castle all those years ago.

I devoured the whole thing in a few minutes and leaned back against the bookshelf in satisfaction. I looked over at Ganon and saw that he was picking at his food before shoving it away and returning to his previous task.

"So the food was poisoned," I muttered as I examined his almost untouched food.

He smiled and shook his head, "No, Princess, if I had wanted to do away with you it would have been in a much bloodier manner. You're no good to me dead."

"What good am I to you alive?" I retorted bitterly.

He shrugged, "I prefer to keep things around just in case they might become of some use to me in the future. I don't just destroy something or throw it away because it has no use at the present."

"So I am just a thing then? An item?" I found myself getting defensive and prideful. If anyone was something less than human it was him.

He lifted an eyebrow as if he were inspecting my motives, "If by a thing, you mean that you have your purposes, and I am willing to exploit them, then yes you are. Everyone is a tool Zelda, as I am sure you have figured out all on your own. Your Hero of Time is perhaps the best example of all. After all, he is virtually sacrificing his own life for his country."

I laughed then. It was just a quiet, breathy chuckle but it caught his attention and made his expression grow displeased. "If you honestly think you have a chance in hell of winning you're not only insane, you're stupid."

I expected to see blind rage sweep across his face, but instead he steadied himself and straightened out his features. "I will not be mocked by a child. You may go now, Princess. I will see you again soon enough." He bowed his head to me and yelled a command. Three Gerudo women seemed to appear out of nowhere and grabbed me by my arms to haul me out of his room. They marched me back to my chambers and shoved me in before locking the door behind me.

I looked around behind me to make sure that they were gone before entering the bedroom. I let the dress fall to my ankles and looked around on the floor for my familiar clothing. It was gone as were all of my supplies that had been in the bags with it. I pressed the palm of my hand to my forehead and cursed under my breath. I looked over at a linen night gown laid out on the bed for me and grudgingly slipped it on. Anything was better than sleeping naked. I made one last desperate search for my own possessions before giving into the fact that they had finally taken it away.

I crawled into bed and dozed off when I remembered that I still had my knife strapped to my thigh. With a smile, I unknotted the cloth that held it against my leg and slid it under my pillow. I went to sleep that night with one hand gripping its hilt and dreams of my father's corpse wandering through my mind.


	3. Chapter 3

The Bright Side of Darkness Chapter III

Thanks for all of the reviews. The Legend of Zelda is the property of Nintendo, so now on with the story. By the way, this chapter probably won't be as long as the last chapter. The last chapter was the bulk of what was intended to be a one shot, and then I realized that there was possibly no way that I could cram in everything I wanted to get in within the appropriate size of a oneshot. So here ya go.

I awoke at an indeterminate time of the day, due to the lack of windows in my room. I slid out of the bed, and looked around for something for a moment. I turned to the huge wardrobe that dominated one side of my chamber and opened the doors to shuffle through the vast choice of clothing. Dresses and more dresses. From one end to the other, the wardrobe contained nothing but dresses. I might have been a princess, but I had grown accustomed to wearing breeches. I sighed before picking out a simply blue dress. It was the least ornamental dress in there, most of them were beaded and corseted. In the back of my mind, the thought popped up of how Ganon got all of these dresses. From what I had seen of the Gerudo, they wore nothing but those voluminous pants and midriff tops. I shuddered when I considered the possibility that they might have been raided from some poor, dead Hylian noblewoman's wardrobe.

I quickly slipped out of the linen nightgown and pulled the blue one down over my head and shoulders. I glanced around for a moment, not sure what to do next, and decided that I should brush out my hair. Now that I could see it properly, I realized what a tangled mess it was. All of those years from wearing it up pressed flat against my head hadn't helped it. I picked up the little silver brush and pulled it through my hair, cringing when it snagged on a tangle. When that task was done, I walked into the sitting area and browsed through the shelves of books. I picked out one of the few books in Hylian and flipped through it. It was a chronicle of a Hylian scholar's life among the Gerudo and the customs he had observed. Within minutes of scanning over the pages, my eyes began to droop and my chin fell to my chest.

I hadn't been dozing for long when the clattering of silverware woke me up. My eyes flew open, my legs stretched out automatically, with my feet hitting the ground and sliding into a fighting stance. My actions startled the maid. She scurried back, with her hands held protectively in front of her face. She obviously wasn't a Gerudo. When I took a closer look, I realized that it was the same Hylian maid from last night, the one who had served Ganon and me. Her round face began to relax, and she dropped her arms to her sides. She gave a deep curtsy and started to exit the room.

"Wait. . ." I whispered.

She stopped automatically in her tracks without thinking, and I could tell in that moment that she had gotten used to obeying orders quickly. She turned around once more, staring at me with large brown eyes. "Yes, Milady," she answered.

"What is your name?" I asked, craving to have some kind of ally in this place full of enemies.

She lowered her gaze, as if she were considering whether she was allowed to give that information or not. "My name is Silla, Milady," she said in a meek voice. She sketched a curtsy, holding it in a painfully poised position.

"Well, it is nice to meet you Silla. I am Zelda." I know it sounded stupid, but I wasn't sure if I was still recognizable anymore, after what I had seen in the mirror.

"I know, Milady," she mumbled as her knees began to tremble at the exertion of holding her bow.

"You know, you can stop curtsying now," I said in a soft voice.

She gave a sigh of relief, straightening her legs as she did so. "Thank you." She kept her gaze lowered, ringing her hands as she looked at the floor.

"Thank you for the food last night and tonight. It was very good."

"You're welcome, Milady. But I am not the one who cooks it, I merely serve," she whispered as her eyes focused on something past my left foot.

I looked around uneasily, before gesturing for her to take a seat on the ottoman, while I sat down on the broken couch. I adjusted the cushions to my liking and picked up the lid on the tray to what I assumed was my breakfast. She timidly took a seat, seeming uncertain if she should do it or not. I grinned for her indulgence at the food. It was buttered toast smeared with jam, honeyed apple slices, and spiced sausages. If nothing else, I was eating better here than I had been as a fugitive.

"Thank you, again for the food. It smells wonderful," I commented in as cheerful a tone as I could muster.

She nodded solemnly, sitting stiffly on the ottoman, like she was ready to run at the drop of a hat.

"Why don't you tell me something about yourself," I ordered as I popped a piece of toast into my mouth.

"Oh, oh, well. . . umm. My name is Silla. I serve and clean here for Gan. . . King Ganondorf," she swallowed at her mistake, immediately looking around in the dark corners of the room.

"How long have you slaving away for him?" I inquired in a bitter tone.

She looked up at that, her dark eyes wide at my defiance. "I wouldn't really call myself a slave, Milady. I merely serve under him-"

I cut her off with a sharp retort, "Call it what you like, but a slave is a slave. You and I both know that Ganon if forcing everyone who isn't a Gerudo or monster to work for him on the pain of death. He's a bastard." I shrugged carelessly at her shocked and awed expression, chewing on a slice of sweet apple.

"Mi-milady. Excuse me, I am needed elsewhere." With that, she curtsied deeply and rushed out the room. I didn't think she would tell anyone what I said, mostly out of fear of what they would do to her, but I really didn't care. I had made it clear to Ganon last night that I loathed and despised him. The sight of that frightened, timid woman only hardened the resolve of the fact more in my mind.

Once the woman left, I decided that a bath was severely needed. I managed to find a lever disguised on a serpent-shaped sconce that released water into the huge bath. I heard a huge metal door lowering somewhere under the floor and a gushing of water through the small drains as I pulled the lever down. When the water was about up to where my waist would be, I pushed the lever back up, hearing the door rumbling closed again. I undressed and stepped down a copper ladder that lowered into the bath. I eased into the steaming water, wetting my hair and body. I scrubbed away several weeks worth of dirt with my bare hands, before climbing out and finding a small cabinet filled with oils and fresh towels. I poured a handful of some purple liquid onto my hair and began lathering it up. I rinsed my hair repeatedly, only stopping when I was finally satisfied that the smell of smoke and ash was mostly out of it. I then towel dried my hair and the rest of my body and put the dress back on.

After my bath, I walked around the room mindlessly, studying over the tiny details that Ganon had put into the construction of his castle. It blew my mind when I realized that all of this had been done by magic. The thought made me comprehend just how powerful he truly was. When I had first seen the castle, I had expected just some huge hollow rock, with maybe a few dungeons. But this amount of attention and artistry, that rivaled that of Hyrule Castle, must have taken massive amounts of power. But then again, he did have the Triforce of Power. Maybe it did have the ability to dominate the other two pieces of the Triforce. Maybe Link and I were doomed, along with the whole Kingdom. Then I recalled a favorite saying of my father's, "Power is nothing when it is not tempered with wisdom and backed by courage." That thought hearkened me as well as saddened me when I remembered my bloody dreams from the night before.

I then heard the lock on my door click. I turned to see a green eyed Gerudo, with a spear in one hand and a sword at her hip, give me a curt nod towards the hall.

"What does he want now?" I questioned sharply. I could feel my muscles tense automatically as I prepared for another brawl.

"He requests that you eat with him," she answered.

"Tell him I decline his request and that I hope he chokes on his food," I gave her my biggest smile and started picking at the fibers on the couch cushions.

She smiled back at me, twisting her full, pink lips into a smirk. "He said you would say something like that." She clicked her tongue, and three other Gerudo guards marched into my room.

"You know it is not a request if the person asked is forced to go," I hissed as I got to my feet, ready to fight it out, though the odds were heavily against me. I could take four, right? I remembered the one guard I had fought yesterday and winced, feeling my bruises anew.

"As amusing as it is to see a Hylian with some spine, I am not in the mood, _Princess_," she drew out my title with all the disdain she could gather. She and the other three guards began to arrange themselves in a loose circle around me, their hands straying freely to their scimitars.

My hand went instinctively to my hip where my knife should have been, but grabbed nothing but air. I cursed inside my head for leaving it under the pillow in my room. I stooped and grabbed up the broken leg of the couch, holding the splintered end out in front of myself. I eyed them all for a moment, then whirled on the ball of my foot and clubbed one of them in the side of the head with it. She stumbled, and I pushed her to the floor with a quick kick to her stomach. I spun to face my next attacker, when I felt the sharp pinprick of a spearhead at my back. I looked over my shoulder and saw the green-eyed Gerudo shaking her head at me and pressing the point of her spear into my shoulder blades.

"Get going," she grunted and I moved along on heavy feet.

They put me through the same routine that they had yesterday. They led me up several flights of stairs and down twisting halls, before blind folding me and leading me down a secret passage. I, once again, ended up in the room with the stained glass walls. Ganon was already waiting for me as I stumbled in, sitting smugly on his great, dark throne.

"Greetings Zelda," he said in his deep voice, sweeping his hand out in a welcoming gesture.

"Greetings, Great Usurper of my Kingdom, murderer of my kin, and tacky cape-wearing tyrant," I said to him, with a great flourish, bending deeply at my waist.

He gave me an indulgent smile and steepled his fingers in front of his face, "I see you are going to be difficult today."

"If by difficult you mean honest, then yes I will be," I retorted, lifting from my bow and looking around to see that a rectangular wooden table had been set out, along with all of the food.

"I have always appreciated honesty in people," he replied in an offhanded manner as he stepped down from his huge throne and took a seat at one of end of the table.

I scoffed and rolled my eyes, "Oh the irony."

"And how is it ironic that I would appreciate honesty in a person?" He stated in a calm voice as he signaled for me to take the seat at the end of the table opposite him.

"Well, one would not expect a person who values honesty to be someone who killed a man whom he was making a treaty with and taking over that man's country, sending it into a spiral of corruption and poverty. But that's just my opinion," I shrugged and sat down across from him.

We stared at each other, with mild and placid expressions on our faces. He finally broke the silence and lifted the lid from the platter in the middle of the table. A roasted rack of venison sat cradled in marinated mushrooms, basil, and nutmeg. "So you really think the cape is tacky?" he asked as he cut himself a hearty portion and transferred it onto his plate, he then did the same and offered it to me.

I took it hesitantly and stared at the food for a minute, before prodding it with my fork. "Yes, actually I do," I answered as I chewed as on the lean venison.

"I always thought it was a nice dramatic touch," his fingers grabbed the side of it and lifted it up for me to see.

I shook my head, "No, the color goes all wrong with your hair and skin, but then again, I don't really like your skin or hair either."

He cocked an eyebrow and let the cape fall to his side, "Everyone is entitled to their opinion, though I think that you stretch the boundaries of that right at times."

I shrugged and continued to eat. Then a figure dashed from a door located in the side of the room, a door that quickly disappeared into its camouflage of the stained glass wall. The figure knelt by Ganon's chair, with its head bowed, murmuring quickly. Ganon nodded and dismissed the messenger with a wave of one large hand. The person stood, catching site of me and studying me for a moment. I think we were both surprised at what we saw. His dark emerald eyes widened as he registered who I was, and my mind raced as I took in his sharp features and bronze face. His hair was a light auburn and his build was medium. Once he had gotten over the shock and the surprise, his expression changed to contempt, and he turned and walked out.

"It couldn't possibly be, is he?" I looked over to Ganon whose expression was a mingled one of surprise and amusement.

"You don't know?" he asked incredulously.

I shook my head, "No, all of the legends say that only one male is born every 100 years, and you're him."

He threw back his head and laughed then, the sound echoing off the walls. "What are they teaching Hylian royalty these days? I might have expected that from a peasant girl, but certainly not from the Princess."

My lips curled down into a frown at his laughter, "Well, I haven't really had the chance to be educated, since I have been living in exile."

His laughter finally died away and he shrugged, "Surely, you're nursemaid would have taught you not to believe such myths."

"She never brought it up," I answered as my thoughts temporarily flashed to Impa, before they returned to the reality at hand. "But why do such myths exist in the first place, and why are none of the men ever seen at Hyrule Castle Town?"

"Hmm, I suppose your father didn't have time to teach you these things, a pity. The whole myth of the Gerudo being only female except for one male was created by the Gerudo themselves to make them seem strange and intimidating to their enemies. The traditional role of the women is to keep the border of the Gerudo desert safe from any invaders, while the men trade and scavenge what living they can out of the harsh sands. Our culture is very much divided by gender, and oftentimes a husband and wife may only see each other several days every few months. The king is the single exception though, he is allowed to rule and interact with both worlds. So it is true in a way, there is only one king every 100 years but certainly not one male." After his explanation was through, we finished our dinner in silence as I mulled over this new information. What else did we not know about the Gerudo? What else had my father not taught me?

I was dismissed after dinner and returned to my rooms. The hours passed without incident, and I fell asleep as peacefully as possible. The next day continued on the same as the one before, and I was forced to eat supper with Ganon, this time with less conversation. Three days passed with the same routine, until the night of the third day I had an unexpected visitor. It was well past midnight, but I was still up watching the flames smolder and die. The door unlocked from the outside and a short figure slipped through my door, swiftly shutting the door behind them.

The figure stepped into the light of the fireplace, and Silla bobbed a curtsy before me. "Milady, I am sorry to disturb at such an hour but I have brought you fresh linens." She held out a pile of white gowns and sheets and I took them graciously, sitting them down on the couch beside me.

I was already suspicious. Why couldn't those have waited until the morning? But I didn't question her about it, knowing she would bolt if I did. Instead, I invited her to sit and we talked for several minutes. She explained to me that she had been "serving" Ganon for three years, being forced into it after a group of moblins had burned down her husband's shop and killed him. She didn't go into much detail about the event, talking about it in a detached voice. Finally, she licked her lips and seemed to have come to the point of her visit, "Milady, I am not the only Hylian who works in this castle. There are at least a dozen of us, none of us came willingly, only under the most dire of circumstances." She shot the room a wary look before ringing her hands and continuing on, "We are still loyal to the crown, Your Majesty." She looked directly at me then, for the first time, and her eyes were alight with a rich fervor as she began to speak quicker, "I have told the others about you, and we think we can get you out of here."

I was shocked for a moment to hear such a timid woman purpose such a bold idea, "Why?"

She gave a hysterical laugh as if she couldn't believe that she was actually doing it, "Because you are the rightful ruler of Hyrule."

"How did you manage to get in here? Surely, they have security posted around the clock on me."

She gave a bitter smile then, "The guards would never suspect me of such a thing. They think I am stupid, so they bought my weak excuse. Also, the guard changes every four hours, and there is a small span of time in between then, when no one mans the door. Milady, if you will trust us, we could figure out a way to get you out of here." She then leaned across the small distance that separated us and laid her hand on mine. Suddenly, her round, simple face was not timid or frightened, but strong and motherly.

I blew out a breath, "Do you know the risk that you are taking? The punishment that will be inflicted upon us all if we are caught?"

She nodded solemnly, tightening her grip on my hand momentarily.

"Fine then. I am game." We locked eyes for a moment, before she stood up, curtsied, and made a quick exit out of the room.

Well, there you have it. I hope you guys liked this chapter, and aren't too upset that I changed the Gerudo only having one male. That part always seemed kind of weird to me, so I decided to change it. Ok, well please review and give me some idea of what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

The Bright Side of Darkness Chapter IV

Hello! The Legend of Zelda is the property of Nintendo. Anyways, thanks for all of the reviews, they help to brighten up my day and get the inspirational juices flowing. I would like to commend right now all those people who keep their stories going; even though, they don't get as many reviews as they should.

The next morning I awakened to the clinking of silver as someone set down a large platter with my breakfast. Out of habit, my fingers curled around the small knife that I kept tucked under my pillow, and I kept my hand concealed as I sat up in bed. It was a woman that I did not recognize. I eyed her warily, wondering if she was a spy or not. She looked Hylian, but then that didn't guarantee much. There had been several Hylian lords who had betrayed my father's trust for the promise of power the night that Ganondorf stormed the castle. The memory suddenly came rushing at me crystal clear, but I shook my head and shoved it into a corner of my mind. I was not in the mood to relive the nightmares of my childhood. After all, wasn't it enough that I was living with one?

The woman seemed to have noticed that I was watching her and lifted her head. She immediately dropped her eyes when she took in my disheveled visage. She murmured an apology as she rushed out of the room. Impa had always told me that I looked like holy hell in the mornings; I hadn't taken her seriously until now. I hopped out of bed and walked over to the mirror that hung on the wall. I turned my face from side to side and had to admit that I looked pretty rough. My hair was sticking up in large blond tufts all over my head, my eyes were bloodshot with dark circles under them, and my skin was sallow with chapped lips.

I had not slept well last night after Silla had come to me and offered a plan for my escape. The whole night I had kept dreaming of everything that could possibly go wrong. I wanted my freedom, but I didn't want their blood on my hands either. Silently, I sent up a prayer to the Goddesses for the plan to go well or at least not disastrously.

I picked up the brush that sat on my dresser and began to rake it through the large clumps of my hair. I gritted my teeth against the pain as I tugged the tangles out ruthlessly. After a few minutes of frantic struggling, my hair fell in a straight golden fall across my shoulders. Pleased with the results, I decided that I needed a good bath more than anything to stimulate my groggy mind into activity.

I walked to the bathroom, heaved down on the serpent-shaped lever, and waited patiently while water flooded the huge sunken tub. When the water was to my satisfaction, I pushed the lever back up and the flow of liquid slowly ceased as an underground door rumbled shut. I slipped out of my sleeping gown and descended the metal ladder that led down into the bath. My muscles began to relax as they made contact with the steaming water that swirled around my waist as I waded through it. I went through what was becoming a normal routine for me. I soaked my hair with the perfumed soaps, which I now stored in a little camouflaged cabinet located inside one of the walls of the bath, and greased my skin in oils. Once this was done, I wrapped myself in a robe and went into my bedroom where I noticed that a dress had been laid out for me while I was bathing.

I eyed the gaudy purple velvet with distaste and ran the soft material between my thumb and forefinger. I hated wearing these silly, frilly things, but Ganondorf seemed relentless in his insistence that I wear them. I put off having to wear it by deciding to eat my breakfast first, though I wasn't used to the luxury of three meals a day. I picked at the toast and dried fruit for a while, before putting the lid back on the platter and deciding to face down the dress. Its skirt was too full for my liking, and I knew it would be cumbersome when I tried to walk and running was impossible. Maybe that was the idea. In a moment of passion and defiance, I took the little knife that I kept hidden underneath my pillow and began to shred through the lower end of the dress. I sawed at the thick fabric until I made a good sized rent and yanked the rest of it off in one loud pull. My handiwork was messy, with the ends of the dress falling in ragged tears and strings. Even though the dress looked horrible, I was satisfied with my job.

I stepped out of my sleeping gown and stepped into the dress, which now fell to just about the middle of my calves. I pulled the sleeves up over my shoulders and laced it up the front. I knew Ganondorf would be angry, and I didn't really care.

As I finished tying up the front of my dress, I noticed something. My fingertips were _softer_. I stared down at my hands and realized that the calluses that I had built during these past eight years were slowly fading away. This life was making me too pampered. The food was too rich and good, the bed too soft. If I didn't watch it all of my training would go to waste, and I would forget those skills that I had so painstakingly instilled in myself. I needed to start training again, but how could I convince Ganondorf to let me? After all, I couldn't do it in the cramped quarters of my room. I would have to strike a bargain with him, but I didn't have anything to bargain with besides the Triforce of Wisdom. I didn't even entertain that notion. Maybe I could offer him something else? But what? I began to think on it.

After a few moments of silent pondering, I heard the bolt on the outside of my bedroom door slide away. Two Gerudo women and an enormous Moblin paced into my room, setting themselves into sturdy, disciplined stances. Each of them was bristling with weapons, and the Moblin's huge size seemed to make the room shrink. I had no doubts about who the bigger danger was. Moblins are hulking creatures, but their intelligence leaves something to be desired. It is the Gerudo themselves that are the greatest threat of Ganon's minions. They are far cleverer than most people give them credit, which is mostly due to racial prejudice.

My eyes flicked from the flat-faced Moblin to the keen eyed Gerudo, who leaned heavily on their spears with a bored looks glazing their green eyes. The leader, a woman who seemed vaguely familiar, let her gaze wander down my body before her eyes rested on the torn bottom of my dress. She raised her eyebrows half an inch in speculation, then shrugged the matter off and motioned for me to follow her down the usual route for my daily dinner with Ganon.

I think that they were somewhat pleasantly surprised when I offered up no resistance and simply stepped in front of them so they could lead me to my destination. Roughly, the leader tied the blindfold, tightening it unnecessarily and giving me a shove forward. My fingers began to curl into fists, and I hissed out a sigh of frustration.

"Do you have to make it so damned tight?" I growled as I stumbled forward awkwardly, instinctively holding my hands out in case I fell.

The Gerudo grabbed the collar of my dress, yanking me back to where her mouth was against my ear. "Forgive me, Princess, but your comfort is not my concern. Now quit your whimpering and walk."

"You wait until your King falls, when he does you'll go running back to the sand pits that you call home like a whipped dog," I snarled as I struggled to regain my precarious balance.

She let out a short bark of laughter and ordered her other two companions to hem me in on both sides while she guided my path from the back. I was beginning to memorize the path itself. I mentally counted the paces in my head and the steps that I climbed until I reached Ganon's quarters. Of course, it didn't help much when I couldn't see where the hidden passage was or how they accessed it. Still, it seemed like at least some of this information might come in handy someday.

We went through the usual routine, until we reached his chambers and they left me standing alone in the huge greeting chamber. The table was set already with plates and forks and some other culinary tools that I didn't recognize. I took my normal seat at the far end of the table and stared down its length waiting for Ganon to show up at any moment. He was usually waiting for me or at least exiting from his private rooms the moment I was tossed in. I rolled my eyes towards the ceiling and studied the vast darkness that it soared into. My eyes flashed over the beautiful stained glass as they had done before. I was beginning to grow accustomed to the windows, so they no longer held my interest as long as they once had.

I blew out an impatient breath and hooked my ankles together, swinging my feet. Several minutes passed and he still hadn't shown up. This puzzled me. Despite Ganondorf being an evil, soulless tyrant with bad taste in clothes, he was usually quite punctual. _Maybe he kicked the bucket?_, I mused. During his absence, I thought up several ridiculous and funny ways that he might go. He could have choked on a cuccoo bone, trampled by a stampede of Moblins, or my personal favorite, being crushed by that hideous, giant organ that he loved to play so much.

My eyes wandered over to the huge, intimidating thing. It nearly took up half the wall with its pipes reaching towards the ceiling. My fingers itched as I stared at the white keys gleaming in the dusky light of the room. I looked around nervously and hopped out of my seat and walked towards it. If he hadn't showed up yet, he probably wouldn't be coming back anytime soon. I looked over my shoulder towards the large set of doors that I had entered from and thought about making run for it, but I knew from previous experience that they were locked tight.

I bit my lip, sitting down hesitantly on the red velvet bench in front of the instrument. My fingers hovered over the keys. The thing practically asked me to play it, but it was so loud. Surely, if I just played one of they keys in the lower register it wouldn't alert anyone. I eyed the organ over one more time and slid to the right on the bench. I hit the key closest to the end and let out a sigh of relief when it made a soft chiming noise.

After that initial note, I let my other fingers wander over the slick, ivory teeth and pattered out a discordant melody. I tried my best to play out the lullaby Impa had performed for me on a small clay ocarina when I was a child. I fiddled with the sounds and tones and was on the verge of getting it right when Ganon's door flung open.

I turned my head swiftly, my eyes widening with shock, to see the Dark King standing on just the left end of the bench. My nostrils flared and I curled my hands into fists, pounding them harshly into the keys for spite before I prepared to dash away. His expression was calm and composed, but I knew enough about him by now to know that he was not an easy person to read. I gathered my skirts in one hand and poised myself at the end of the bench.

I expected him to order me out of the room immediately. I expected him to curse and scowl at me. I expected him to pummel me with a ball of magical energy or his bare fists. Either way, I certainly didn't expect him to laugh. But he did.

It wasn't a full belly laugh. It was quiet and composed, but still, it was a laugh. He took a seat at the far end of the bench, flicking his cape out from behind himself as he did so, and rested his large, dark fingers at the keys. "I don't care if you play it," he whispered. "I just didn't see you as the type." With that, he began to play the lullaby easily that I had been laboring over for the past fifteen minutes. The song that had soothed me to sleep as a child suddenly seemed haunting and chilling coming from the deep, resonating tones of the organ.

"You know it?" I asked incredulously, narrowing my eyes.

He finished playing it out before he answered, the dark notes echoing off the walls. He nodded. "I think everyone knows it, Princess. Your little Hero has been playing it all over Hyrule."

My brow furrowed as I thinned my lips and got up from the bench to walk over to my seat. "Well, it seems now you've taken even that from me. Congratulations."

"I can only take something like that if you let it be taken," he stated calmly as he stood up from the bench and took his chair at the end of the table opposite me.

"Oh yes, because we all know that I just asked you to steal my kingdom and mangle my lullaby," I rested my hands irritably in my lap, the thoughts of my asking for training having fled my brain at this new insult.

He rested his chin on his knuckle as he leaned forward in his chair on an elbow. "I said something like _that_. There is a great difference between a country and a song," he replied, sounding bored and tired all at once.

"Not when it's _that_ song, there isn't," I pushed on stubbornly. I wasn't really in the mood to argue but if he wanted to I would gladly continue, if just for the chance of proving him wrong.

He rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair, "What difference does it make whether it is _that_ song or not? A song is a song. It is a collection of notes. That is all."

"Not when that song embodies so much more than just a 'collection of notes'. That song has meaning and power. It has a . . . a. . . spirit."

"And tell me Zelda, what gives a song a spirit?" he asked as he sat up straighter in his chair.

"Meaning gives it spirit. When it means something to a person, it is given another connotation. That song represents Hyrule to me, it is _mine_," I said stubbornly, knowing that my own argument sounded weak and childish.

"How do you know that it doesn't mean something to me? How do you know that it doesn't affect me in some way? Zelda, you can't claim a song as yours just because you feel something for it. Many people feel many things for many pieces of music, but it doesn't make it the equivalent of a physical object. If by feeling for something makes it ours then believe me, people would own much more than they do."

I glared at him, staring him straight in those damnably unruffled copper eyes of his. "I am not saying that it cannot belong to many people, but you feel nothing for it and so it does not belong to you."

"How do you know that?" he questioned unperturbed.

"I can just tell. Why would it? You are a Gerudo, the king of them nonetheless. Why should that song mean anything to you?"

He gave me a quick, rueful smile. "I don't know," he answered softly, his face thoughtful.

I clicked my tongue and sat back in my seat, fidgeting with my skirts in my agitation.

He stood up then, his height casting a long shadow across the room and table. I watched him smooth out that garish red cape he loved up so much and stride over to the bench of the organ. He sat in the middle this time, his long arms able to reach out to both ends. "Come," he commanded.

"No," I answered abruptly, folding my arms over my chest.

He looked over his shoulder at me before standing up and walking over to where I sat. He stood in front of me, his feet planted shoulder width apart and solidly on the ground. "Come and I will show you how to play the song that you feel so passionately about," he offered smoothly as he held out a large hand to me.

I rolled my eyes up to get a better look at his face, my original purpose suddenly returning to my mind. "I will under one condition," I said slyly.

He blew out a breath through his nose, "Must everything come with strings attached?"

"It does when I am being held against my will. Of course you could release me, if you really find me so frustrating," I answered sweetly.

"Believe me, if I found you that frustrating I would sooner have you killed than released," he retorted back with a sharp edge to his voice.

I tried my best to keep my cool and resisted the urge to kick him in the knee. "Do you want to hear my bargain or not?"

"Fine."

"Let me start training again and I will go over with there with you," I said in as reasonable a voice that I could muster.

"That seems a bit unbalanced to me. I get to let you have your weapons back, which I am sure you would use to inflict bodily injury on me, and all I get is to have you walk over to a bench with me? I could just make you come over there to begin with or I could just let it drop altogether. You're going to have to negotiate better than that if you want my cooperation." He waited patiently for me to offer him something better than my measly collaboration. When I didn't answer, he turned away with a flap of his cape and walked back towards the other end of the table.

I chewed on my bottom lip for a moment before blurting out what I hoped was a good enough proposition for him. "You let me train again, and I will answer any question you want honestly and wholly."

He stopped and turned around to examine me. He cocked his head to the side and raised an eyebrow curiously. It didn't sound like much to most people, but Ganondorf was the type of person who thirsted for knowledge, any and every kind. "Alright," he responded slowly, "you have a deal. But your training will be supervised at all times at a designated area and once it is over your weapons will be confiscated again. Now come."

I sighed and lifted myself up from the chair. I walked over to the bench, feeling my skin crawl at being near to him voluntarily. But still, I had struck a bargain. I sat myself down on the bench, as far from him as I could get without falling off the other end of it. He then played the song slowly for me, a simple repetition of three notes. I tried to mimic him the best I could, but music had never been my forte. When I was younger, I used to practice that damned harp until my fingers bled just to teach the Hero of Time the sacred songs that he needed for his quest.

My clumsy fingers wandered over the wrong key, and I cringed when I heard the incorrect note resounding through out the room. Ganondorf simply sat there while the note died away and played it again for me. I was careful to watch the movement of his fingers, surprisingly deft and agile on the teeth of the organ. I blew out a breath and tried it again. This time I managed to get it out in the right order but my pacing was off. He once again played it for my benefit, this time tapping a booted foot as he played. He instructed me to do the same, and I complacently followed his orders. After awhile, the creeping of my flesh subsided, and I let my shoulders relax as the familiar melody soothed me. I even began to forget that it was Ganon teaching me. Once I could play that simple song well enough, he had the courage to teach me the Song of Time. I was near hysterics as the irony of the whole situation dawned on me. That stupid, stupid song. If it hadn't been for that song, Ganondorf would have never gotten the Triforce to begin with. I smiled bitterly as I followed his lead and pounded it out awkwardly after him. Despite the thick history that lay between us surrounding this song, we did not speak of it. It still laid heavily in the air though, and I could tell that the strangeness of it was not lost on him.

"No, no, too fast," he ordered as my foot sped up a little.

I frowned and blew out a frustrated breath, "Well, let's just call it a day, alright? I have had enough music lessons with the Great Bard Ganondorf.

"Calm down," he whispered. "Just start over and try again."

I did as he said and once again my fingers fumbled over the order of the notes. I ground my teeth and threw my hands in the air. I had grown tired of this student and teacher game. I must have been mad to stay this long. "No. I refuse to. You must use magic or something to make yourself play that well."

He cocked his head to the side and watched me curiously, "Now, why would you accuse me of that?"

"Because it is the only way that your sausage fingers could play better than mine," I answered sullenly. I did not like being outdone by my mortal enemy. It just didn't fit my perceived order of the Universe. This was Ganondorf, the vilest person to ever walk the face of the planet. How in the names of the three sweet Goddesses could he better at playing music than me? Mind you, I was perfectly aware I was no child prodigy, but still what did it say about me when he could best me at it?

He gave that soft chuckle again and shook his head with his eyes closed, "Sausage fingers, eh? Ahh, the vanity of the young gentry. I had forgotten how conceited you could be. Well, believe what you want Zelda. The lesson is over for now. Let's eat now; otherwise, I might have to slice off my ring finger and fry it up for us."

We both walked silently back to our seats and glared at each other across the table. I was pleased when he lowered his gaze first. He snapped his fingers, which suddenly didn't resemble sausages so much, and in rushed four or five servants baring silver platters. They set one in the center and lifted the lid. The odor hit me before I saw it. I believe it was an exotic bird at one point. It lay plucked and smoked on the plate, bright red apples nestled against its sides and spices flecking its golden skin The beautiful plumage of the tail was still preserved and fanned out behind it where they had laid the other dishes. The others dishes were soft rolls glistening in butter with steamed pork bathed in marinade on the inside and other various sweet and mouthwatering treats.

I plucked off a slice of the bird and grabbed a roll. I defied the urge to heap my plate high with all the honey glazed glories that he had laid out before me; aware, that I couldn't load my body down with all that heavy food. I ate lightly and then excused myself to leave. Ganon and I had not spoken the whole dinner, and I wanted nothing more than to be rid of his smug and suffocating company.

I stood up and turned to leave.

"Oh, Zelda," he called out.

I looked over my shoulder, trying my best to give him a withering gaze.

"If you ruin another dress like that, I will pick one so short that you will dare not adjust it," he threatened. With that last statement, he smiled. I glowered at him and gave him a dirty gesture that I had learned from a soldier and stomped out of the room.

Sorry for the long wait, I was trying to make this a decent chapter. Somehow, I still think it didn't turn out as well as I hoped. Just tell me what you think of it and thanks for reading again.


	5. Chapter 5

The Brightside of Darkness Chapter V

LoZ is owned by Nintendo. I think most of us know this though; otherwise, you probably wouldn't be reading this. Thank you if you have continued reading this far and I hope you have enjoyed the story.

I awoke with a start as the warm blankets were torn from my relaxed hands and the pillows pulled out from beneath my sleeping head. I sat up straight in bed, fluttering my eyelids to try and clear my bleary vision. There were three Gerudo guards standing around my bed with tired expressions on their faces. I shook my head in confusion. It was too early for them to summon me to Ganon's dinner.

"What do you want?" I asked tersely, my temper flaring up at having been awakened so rudely.

This seemed to snap them out of their daze, and quickly, one of them spotted the knife that was perfectly visible with the pillows scattered all over the place. I reacted too late. As I lunged forward, the guard nearest the bed snatched the knife and tucked it into her belt. She scowled at me and gave an order in Gerudo that I didn't understand. It didn't take me long to figure it out though. The other two nodded in agreement and began ripping the room apart. They pulled the dresses out of the wardrobe and rifled through the piles of pillows and blankets they had heaped on the floor. I saw one of them prodding cautiously underneath the mattress with her hand for anything. The other one began rummaging through the drawers of my dresser. When the room had been searched and ripped apart to their satisfaction, the leader ordered me to stand.

"Tell me what is going on, and I might think about complying with you," I stated, folding my arms across my chest. I felt naked knowing that there wasn't a weapon handy.

The head guard, a woman with high cheekbones and forehead, sighed and leaned on her spear. "You wanted your training _Princess_. You're getting it. Now hurry, I do not have all day to watch you sulk like the spoiled brat that you are."

I frowned and balled up my fists. She smiled, wagged a finger at me, and pointed at my knife hooked through a belt loop at her waist. I wanted to smack her, but I settled for cursing her in Sheikah. She rolled her eyes and commanded the two others to drag me off the bed. Each one took hold of my arms and began to pull me off the bed. I fought and wrestled with them for a moment before managing to break loose of their hold and hopping off the bed myself. They laughed lightly at my attempts and started conversing in their native tongue, completely ignoring me.

I prickled at the obvious insult. They were treating me like I was some temperamental child, but then I was guess I was to them. During the little bit of formal education that I had had as a child, I had mostly learned about the cultures of the different peoples of Hyrule. My instruction had been interrupted by the attack on the castle before I had actually gotten into learning the languages like I should have. Nevertheless, I did remember a bit about Gerudo society. A girl did not become a woman until she was twenty-three and had proved herself in combat with an elder; also, the Gerudo standard of beauty was curvy and bronzed. There I was a skinny, eighteen year old girl with pale skin and straw colored hair standing in a rumpled nightgown. I imagined that I looked quite pitiful and weak in their eyes.

The thought only straightened my spine though and my hands worked furiously at smoothing back my hair and the wrinkles in my sleepwear. The leader cocked her head curiously to the side at my sudden actions. She looked very much like a bird to me at that moment, not least of all because her fiery hair was cut short in wild, tousled spikes on her head. She pursed her lips for a moment and then threw down a bundle at my feet. I stepped back from it, studying it. I soon realized that it was a pile of clothing. I knelt down and picked up the material. It was my outfit, the one I had worn when I was captured. I clutched it to my chest and stood up, burying my nose in its folds. It was still full of holes and tears and smelled faintly of ash and mildew, but it made me feel more secure knowing that I had something that was truly _mine_ in my possession again.

"Ganondorf thought it best to allow you to wear your familiar clothes. Put those on and then meet us outside your door," the leader said as she turned and walked away on rolling hips.

When the three of them were gone, I pulled the nightgown off my head and slid into my old clothes. I examined myself in a mirror mounted on the wall of my bedchamber and felt more comfortable than I had in quite a while.

I exited my chambers and found the three guards leaning up against a wall. I stood and waited quietly as they blindfolded me and led me down the usual path. They pushed me into the room and took up positions along the wall close to the door way. This worried me. They usually left as soon as I was in the room and locked the door behind them. I untied the blindfold and glanced around the chamber. There was no dinner table set up this time, only a large open area. I also noticed that I was not alone. The room was lined with Ganon's minions. There were Gerudo, Moblins, Lizaflos, and Staflos crowding into the space cleared for spectators. It seemed that my training was to be a source of entertainment for his more intelligent lackeys.

Ganondorf sat on a great wooden throne upon the dais where the bench to his organ normally was. The giant chair looked ancient with some of its gilt having rubbed off to reveal the oak underneath. It was padded with orange silk. It boasted carved lion's paws for its legs and at the end of its armrests and a huge lion's head with an open maw at the very top above his head, the teeth even looked like they had been ripped from the real thing. I hated the garish piece of furniture the moment I saw it.

He was leaning back casually in his over-sized chair, letting me see just a glimpse of a smirk before it vanished and he began to speak. "Welcome Princess. I hope you don't mind that I made your training a public event. Everyone gets so bored around here, so I thought the entertainment might do them some good."

I smiled sweetly until it felt as if my cheeks were going to fall off my face, "How could anyone be bored around here when there is always your sense of taste to talk about, and I thought the cape was bad. You really outdid yourself with the throne."

The comment seemed lost on the monsters, but I saw a few grins on the faces of the Gerudo and a few raised eyebrows as well. Ganondorf ignored the comment. "For today's training you will be facing off against someone I think you've already had the courtesy of meeting. Gajina, come forward." He waved a large hand forward and a Gerudo separated herself from the rest. I recognized her immediately. It was the girl who I had fought on my first day there.

Her injuries had healed by now, and she walked with a swagger as she held a scimitar in each hand. I looked around nervously for a moment, wondering if he was just going to let her butcher me. Thankfully, another Gerudo brought forward my old weapons, my chain and knife. The woman also handed me a leather strip to tie my hair back with, which I did promptly. I coiled the chain around my left arm and kept the knife clutched firmly in my right hand. We stood at opposite ends of the room facing each other with narrowed eyes full of hot anger and hatred. Her eyes were like molten gold as they burned into me. I could feel the rage coming off of her in waves.

Our bodies were tense as we waited for some kind of direction. Were we supposed to start hacking each other or would he give some kind of signal? I could see her right foot twitching as she longed to run head long into me. I loosened a length of chain, preparing to start swinging. If I could keep her at a distance I would have the advantage, but if it came to close contact she would have the upper hand. Ganon kept us waiting in silent anticipation for a few moments longer, until he snapped his fingers and signaled us to start the fight.

She sprang forward like a rabbit. I didn't waste a second. I threw my arm out to the side and sent the chain snaking out towards her. It snapped at her feet like a whip as she cart wheeled out of the way. She darted forward again and I sent the chain flying out to the side to catch her ankles. She danced out of the way. She retreated a little ways back to analyze the situation better, while I kept the chain twitching between us like the tail of an angry cat.

She circled around me, and I followed her movements. She took a step forward cautiously; I sent the chain winding towards her. She retreated again and continued the process. We played a game of cat and mouse for a few moments before she began to test my patience. When she dashed forward, I flung the chain at her face instead of her ankles. It surprised her and caught her across the cheek. She yelped and ducked away, a red trickle going down the side of her face.

Her eyes were burning now as she let her contempt and disgust for me show. She held one scimitar in front of her forehead, while she kept the other drawn in towards her hip. She suddenly jumped to the side and began to run forward. I hurled the chain towards her, but she was zigzagging in front of me. She easily evaded my attempts and was charging towards me as I tried desperately to draw the chain in towards myself.

She sent one sword down in a diagonal slice at my neck while the other one strode forward to gut me in the side. I parried the scimitar at my side with my knife and flipped backwards to avoid the one that sought to decapitate me. I stood up, my heart pounding in my chest. She advanced towards me again, sending both blades cleaving down towards me. I spun out of the way, but felt a sharp sting as one of the edges caught the flesh of my upper arm. I began backing up to avoid her dancing swords that were weaving in and out of strange patterns rapidly.

I ducked my head as she swung viciously for my neck and turned my hips just enough to keep from being disemboweled. I somersaulted away from her and went into a crouching position. She twirled towards me, her swords making a glittering cloak around her whirling her figure. I rolled out of her way and came to my feet. I loosened my chain a bit now that there was some distance between us again. I spun it above my head and flung it out towards her. She caught it and let it wrap around one of her swords. We were at a stalemate now. We stood there awkwardly for a few moments not sure what to do. She could tug on the chain and draw me towards her or I could tug on it and potentially send the sword flying out of her hand.

When I saw that she was about to try and reel me like a fish, I sprinted towards her. She lifted her swords in front of herself defensively as she prepared for a frontal attack. At the last second as her scimitars plowed for my stomach, I feigned to the side and the back and wrapped a length of chain around her neck. I yanked her backwards, making her fall to her knees. I placed my knee right behind the base of her neck and put my knife to her stomach, while she pointed her blades towards my throat. She could try and stab me all she wanted, but I would gut her and break her neck before she killed me.

I could see her struggling for breath through the tight coils of metal wrapped around her neck, her nostrils flaring with the strain. I was only partly aware of Ganon's voice in the background ordering me to let her. It wasn't until four more Gerudo approached me menacingly with their swords in hand that I realized what he had said. I unwound the chain from around her neck and sword and watched the others lead her away.

I turned to face Ganon then who was giving me an appraising look. His eyes were narrowed as he studied me, like he hadn't expected me to win a second time. He didn't seem displeased really, just surprised. His lips curved in a ghost of a smile and he stood to his intimidating full height. Ganondorf was a large man, the biggest I had ever seen. He was tall, close to the height of a Moblin, and his body was heavily muscled. I knew then why so many followed him. His size alone would compel many to think he was powerful and commanding, but adding that with his quick mind and silver tongue and he must have seemed irresistible to more than a few.

"Well done Princess. It seems you have bested Gajina once again. It was quite the fight," he said in a deep, smooth voice.

"Yes, it was. Can't you find anyone better? Really, I would like more of a challenge," I replied haughtily, resting my hands on my hips. Secretly, I was exhausted but I wasn't about to let him know that. My comment sent angry murmurs through the crowd surrounding me.

Ganondorf raised an eyebrow, "We have plenty of fighters here that are more skilled than Gajina, and I could even have you face multiples if you would like that." His voice had an edge of a threat to it, and I knew that he was close to losing his patience with me.

"Actually, I had someone specific in mind."

"Who?" he asked sharply.

I smiled, "You."

His face smoothed out coldly. "I assure you, Zelda, I would be more than what you bargained for."

"How about you let me decide that for myself?"

The crowd was starting to stir and talk amongst themselves. His brows knit together and I could see him struggling with the decision. I had directly challenged his authority and he couldn't just let that slide.

"Fine," he growled. He stepped off the dais and out into the large open area where I stood.

I felt apprehension flood my body as I began to realize the full weight of my challenge. For the holder of the Triforce of Wisdom, I wasn't acting very wise. He flicked his fingers absent mindedly and a Lizaflo stepped forward with a huge black sword in hand. The lizard-like creature had to drag the cumbersome thing across the floor, its curved end grating against the stones. I had never seen a sword like it before in my life. The end was curved and rounded like the head of an axe, meant for slicing through flesh. The hilt was a gleaming white, almost an unearthly shade as if he had had it carved from marble or pearl.

Ganondorf took the blade in one hand as if it weighed nothing and stood calmly with it resting by his side. I stood at my end of the room, frozen like a statue. "Come," he said mockingly. I had pushed him too far with this stunt, he had too much on the line to just let me off. I knew I should have probably backed down from the fight, but this is what I had been hungering for and dreaming of for the past eight years. I couldn't just let it slip through my fingers.

I strode forward a few feet, the chain dangling just above the floor and my knife clutched tightly in my right hand. As I walked, I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Magic was beginning to flood my veins as I mentally and physically prepared for the fight. I felt it flow down to the tips of my fingers and begin to collect in the palm of my hand.

I gave my chain more slack and sent it flying out towards his feet. He jumped back and to the side, leaving my chain lying harmlessly at his feet. I reeled it back in and sent it whipping out again, swinging it from side to side to keep him at bay. He watched patiently and serenely. He started to walk forward again, his stride becoming quicker. I snapped the chain up and sent it slicing diagonally towards his face. He lifted a thickly plated arm and let the chain wrap around his wrist to his elbow. The King of Evil stared at me with chilling copper eyes and wrenched the chain from my grip. I let go as quickly as I could before he took my hand with it. I dashed away and put more space between us.

"Do you still want to do this, Princess?" he inquired.

"Yes," I answered through gritted teeth.

He let the chain drop carelessly to the ground and continued walking towards me. I circled around him, hopping from foot to foot. I darted in quickly to his left side and tried to get a quick stab in, but he spun around with surprising speed and blocked my attempt. I dashed backwards out of his reach as he attempted to grab at me. He swung at me in a great diagonal downward slice that would have ripped me open from my left shoulder to my right hip had I not rolled underneath it.

He pursued me then. He charged at me, slicing and hacking with deadly skill. I dodged and flipped out of his way. I sprang back onto my hands to avoid a horizontal cut aimed at my stomach. I landed on my feet and rolled to duck another swing. I ended up underneath his right elbow and delivered a side kick. He grunted, sent a hand swinging out towards me. I ducked again and moved around to his back. I was preparing to leap onto his back to put a knife to his throat when he stuck his free hand out and let loose a ball of crackling yellow magic. I dove out of the way, my ankle narrowly avoiding the sphere of energy as it crashed into the floor.

I stood making a magical ball form in my left hand while my right gripped my knife. Ganondorf turned then, his red cape whipping out behind him and a dreadful smile on his face. We paced around each other for a few moments, trying to calculate the best strategy for the situation.

I could feel the sphere bulging in my fingers, the power begging me to let it fly. I added a bit more zing for good measure and hurled it at him. He jumped to the left, and I sent another one flying. He evaded this one easily as well. He launched a great spinning ball of purple energy at me. I spun out of the way and felt the great rush of air stir my hair as it pushed past me. It smacked into the floor with a huge boom, and I felt the tiles shake underneath my feet. My lungs tried rapidly to draw in air as fast they could while my body recovered from fueling this stupid fight.

More power pooled in my palm, and I kept it waiting patiently by my side as I figured out the best way to use that energy. Ganondorf still had his sword in hand, preparing to slice and dice me like a vegetable. I could see the bloodlust in his eyes. I had finally scratched the veneer off and faced the ugly truth.

I would need a bold move for this. I ran straight at him, and I saw the shock of the strategy widen his eyes. I lifted my right hand holding the knife acting as if I were going to stab him. He swung out his great sword, which I dodged easily. As his eyes and guard shifted to the knife, I released the bundle of energy I had been containing. It struck him directly in the chest. Blue light pulsed out for a minute as it made contact with his armor. It sizzled and popped, and I saw him stagger back at the impact of the blow. He shook his head and slid his hand over the spot where I had struck him. The armor had burned away to reveal his flesh underneath. I tossed another one at him, hoping for the same results. He brushed it off with his sword and let one fly so fast that I couldn't dodge it. It caught me on my hip and knocked me off balance. It didn't burn like mine had, but I knew there would be a large bruise there tomorrow. He fired off another. I rolled out of the way, the orb smacking into the floor where my head had been. I flipped to my feet, spinning on my heel as I did so and released another globe of magic. My momentum sent it soaring towards him and it clipped him on the shoulder. It made a small crashing sound but did not burn like the last one had. He dusted off his shoulder in a sarcastic way and started to walk towards me.

I belted the knife and decided to let him have it. My body was screaming at my brain to stop and rest, but I kept pouring magic and energy into my attacks. I sent one after another at him. He dashed away and retreated, blocking them with his sword and cape. I was working him into a corner. We were getting closer in range to each other now, my strikes having more and more sting. I could almost taste his temper building on my tongue, causing the air around us to go acrid with it.

My strength was running incredibly low at this point. I could feel my legs quivering underneath me. I hesitated for a moment, trying to scrape the energy together for one last blow. He took the opportunity and released a great bolt of it at me. It was a magnificent blinding red streak of light. It raced and darted towards me. I had no time to block it or run. I was bracing my body for the shock that I was sure would kill me; when suddenly, I felt his big hand grip me by my wrist and pull me past the bolt and in towards his body.

It blew past us in a second, but I had felt what had transpired in that single movement and action. I could tell by the way he quickly released my wrist afterwards and the confused look in his eyes. There had been heat, electricity. Temptation. I was certain of one thing then; the Gerudo women may have seen me as a child but Ganondorf Dragmire did not.

It seemed also that in that one action the rest of the room knew it as well. I saw scowls appear on their faces at their king's weakness. He should have killed me when he had the chance. There was no question in anyone's mind that that would have been a killing strike but for some reason he had had saved me. I wasn't quite sure why he had done it myself. I had challenged and provoked him, seeking to drive him to the limit of that insane tranquility that he kept himself at. I had wanted to break it, the way he had my freedom and kingdom.

The fact that he had these feelings towards me, revolted and sickened me, but I was curious. I was curious as to what had sparked this desire in my greatest enemy. I was sure that part of it was that he possessed the Triforce of Power and so lusted after the other pieces. I thought another part of it might be that if in some way he owned me it would give him legitimacy to the throne. But there were dark parts to it that I couldn't see or figure out.

He moved away from me, giving the room a steel-eyed gaze that made them drop their scowls. He smoothed out his cloak and handed his sword to an awaiting Staflos. "It would do no good to have you dead, Princess. Then the Triforce of Wisdom would simply return to the Sacred Realm and the Hero of Time would turn away from this castle. I would not lose my Triforce and my revenge over the arrogant whims of a spoiled brat. Next time, I will not be so kind. Take her." He gave a flick of his hand and the same three Gerudo that I had entered with blindfolded me and returned me to my rooms. They took my knife once more and then left me to myself.

I sighed, shook my head, and headed towards the bathing chamber. I wanted to soak away my aches and stupidity. I wanted to let my mind unravel and think about what had occurred between the Dark King and me. I was heading towards a wardrobe to get a robe for my bath when I saw a thin sheet of paper tucked in between two towels. I unfolded the small piece of parchment. It was a letter from Silla.

Hello. Don't worry there will be questions in the next chapter. I just wanted to up the heat a little bit in this one and make the relationship even more complicated. I had a hard time writing this fight out between Ganon and Zelda. I wanted him to win in the end so he could pull that saving stunt, but I didn't want her to appear completely weak and defenseless before him. I hope I achieved the balance that I was looking for. But thanks for reading this, and feedback is always appreciated.


	6. Chapter 6

The Brightside of Darkness Chapter VI

**This has been a long chapter in coming. I've been preoccupied with school and working on the other fanfiction. Thank you so much for the feedback on the fight scene, it was very encouraging. Also, thanks to the people who have read this story so far. As you all know, the Legend of Zelda is property of Nintendo, and I don't own any of it. So read, enjoy, and review!**

I watched the fire smolder into embers as I waited patiently for Silla to arrive at the designated time. It was the night after I had received her letter. In it she had given me her correspondence time and date and only mildly hinted at the fact that she had thought out a plan for my escape. She couldn't speak too boldly about it, less someone else find it. Even if they should find it though, they'd never know who wrote it. They'd never get it out of me. I would sooner have cut my own tongue out than give them that satisfaction. Besides, I had burned the letter as soon as I had memorized every word she had written, which thankfully wasn't much.

So now I sat waiting, preparing to orchestrate my great escape. Had I been any younger, I might have imagined something heroic and grandiose. Now, I just wanted to get out as quickly and as quietly as possible. I could feel the atmosphere in Ganon's castle stirring up to a boil due to our little fight yesterday morning. His sudden act of heroism had set the entire fortress on edge, and I knew that I had helped to undermine his authority. It might not have been much, but among this lot of monsters any sign of weakness was too much.

He had not summoned me that afternoon or this one. He had sent a tight lipped servant to bear my food with no message or request of any kind. I was glad that I was now being allowed to keep to myself. It let me think freely about what had transpired between us. In the end, I couldn't come up with much besides my initial thoughts. He only wanted me because I was his only legitimate claim to the throne, and I was holding a piece of the Triforce. Yes, that had to be it. Still, I couldn't deny that flash of temptation between us. After these past two days, his expression was still gnawing at me. It had been so quick; maybe I had just imagined it. Maybe my mind was just trying to make things worse than they actually were. Or maybe I was just in denial.

There was another part that my mind was not willing to admit to itself. Even though I was elated that I was allowed to keep to my quarters, I found that I was soon growing lonely. Today had been interrupted briefly by my training. This time there was no audience or Ganondorf. The guards had given me my training clothes and my weapons, sparred with me for an hour, and then stripped me of my old clothes and weapons. I was glad that he was upholding his end of the bargain, but I preferred the random scrapes that I managed to get myself into than the cold and controlled environment of my training sessions. At least, they had some kind of dialogue and feeling to them. The last training session had been silent and hostile. I preferred out in the open anger than passive aggressive enmity.

My train of thought was interrupted by the turn of the door knob as Silla snuck in. She had timed her arrival just right between the rotation of the guards. The older woman looked around hesitantly for a moment as she smoothed her mussed brown hair. After the excitement of the moment passed for her, she resumed her normal motherly expression and walked towards where I sat. She took a seat on the ottoman in front of me and then stood up to curtsy out of habit.

I ignored the gesture and lifted the lid from my dining platter. I did not have much of an appetite and had managed to save some bread and cheese for her. I imagined that the food Ganon provided wasn't exactly edible.

"Care for some?" I asked.

Her eyes alit on the platter for a minute, wondering if I was being serious or not. Finally, she nodded her head politely and accepted the hunk of bread and cheese I handed her. Instead of eating it right away, she tucked it into the folds of her shapeless, brown dress and seemed to be gathering her courage for something. "Milady," she whispered, "I have spoken with several of the others, and we have managed to think of a plan."

I leaned against the back of the crooked couch, "Go on."

She looked down for a moment and straightened her back, her eyes alight with a new strength that only the very desperate get, "I think it'll work. We've been discussing it for days on end. There are pipes that run through the castle and carry water to the laundry vats. There is someone among us who has access to those pipes. We think he might be able to disrupt the pipes and cause them to leak. If that happens then the laundry can shipped outside."

I studied her flushed face for a moment trying to piece together how this would aid in my escape, "How does this help me?"

"Forgive me Highness, I got carried away for a moment. The laundry carts are very large and one of us could come and pick up your laundry . . ." She let the rest dangle in the air unsaid between us. I saw the picture clearly this time.

"But what about the guards?"

She sighed and ran a weathered hand through her hair, "The timing will have to be precise, Majesty. We will have to stage the leak exactly between the guard changes to get the maximum amount of time that we can get. We'll try to continue on the laundry routine as usual and try and get it shipped out of the castle to be washed in the laundry on the perimeter of Hyrule Castle Town. From there. . ." she licked her lips for a moment, "luck will have to guide us."

It was not an elaborate plan, but I liked that about it. Simplest was best in situations like these. The simpler it was the less that could go wrong. "We'll have to wait until after my training session and my dinner with Ganondorf. That'll make it quite late."

She nodded, "I understand. It will have to be several more days though, Your Highness. He needs to make the damage on the pipes look gradual or they will suspect something. They won't be ignorant of your absence for long, so we'll have to work quickly."

"How do you transport things out of the castle, the Rainbow Bridge?" I leaned forward now, propping my chin on my hands.

Silla shook her head, "No, there is a pulley system with a basket on the ropes that hangs above the lava. The basket is big enough to hold three people and you draw yourself across the lava pit using the ropes. It is dangerous, but efficient."

My brows furrowed at that. That would prove fairly hazardous. I had felt the heat coming from that scorching abyss. I only wished that I had known about the pulley system when I had been captured and perhaps none of this would have happened. "It sounds like a good plan, if a bit dangerous. But what is life without danger?" I bared my teeth in a fierce grin.

Silla returned my expression with a bright smile of her own and reached over to clasp my hands. "We will get you out of here Milady. You are the rightful heir of Hyrule, and we will see you restored." Her voice held all of the seriousness and bravery of any rebel I had ever heard. Courage could come from the most unlikely of places in times of need.

"Just send me another letter when you feel you are ready to proceed with this plan, and I will do what I can to prepare for it." I was already trying to figure out a way to wheedle my weapons back from the guards. Silla agreed and with that departed. We had just managed to end our conversation in time. A few moments after she left, I heard the thump of booted feet as the new round of guards arrived.

I stood up and walked into my bedchamber. I felt tired and drained in a way that had nothing to do with my training. I shut my eyes and tried to sleep, but I kept seeing blood. Sometimes the blood would belong to Silla and her cohorts or Impa and Link or my father. In the end, I decided to sit up and spend the rest of the night going through my wardrobe picking out the best clothing I could find for my escape. It had to light weight and loose. I searched through the endless dresses, most of them disgustingly covered with frill and lace. Finally, I found one that might work. It was a white linen shift and probably intended to be an undergarment or something to sleep in, but it was the closest thing that I could find to what I wanted. I lifted it out of the wardrobe and carefully folded it and placed it under the cushion of a chair.

By now, it was early morning. I could tell by the relieved and sleepy comments the guards made as they shuffled off to bed. I decided to take a quick bath to take up my time until breakfast arrived.

As I scrubbed off the layers of sweat, my mind was already beginning to race through the procedure. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest as I thought of the immense consequences this could entail. If we were caught we would all be killed, that I was certain of. Yet, this threat added spice to it and I had to admit that I had always had a craving for risk.

But then when I thought on it again, I truly questioned if Ganondorf would kill me or not. Surely, he would kill them but he might spare me. He had once already. The thought was not comforting though. I did not enjoy the idea of people dying for me, and it almost made me decide to tell Silla to call it off the next time we met. Besides, if Ganondorf did not kill me any punishment he devised for me would be worse than death.

As I washed the soapy lather out of my hair, I heard the door in the main room open and shut. I took this as my signal to end the bath and slip into a robe. I ambled out of the bathing room and looked around expectantly for my breakfast. My appetite had returned since last night. Instead of the routine silver platter, Gajina stood there moodily with two scimitars on her belt, a spear in her hand, and a scowl on her pretty face. She glared at me in disdain and rolled her eyes.

"Lazy creature," she muttered as she took in my robe and still damp hair.

Normally, I would have felt angry and insulted at this, but I had won the last two fights and her words were paltry things. "Weak thing," I shot back.

She frowned and pointed her spear towards me, "I will show you weakness, you pampered little bitch!" Her words came out as a snarl.

"Oh yes, because you're going to prove how strong and fierce you are if you kill someone who is weaponless. But what am I saying? You'd still lose. Really Gajina, I didn't take you for a masochist." I answered in a snide tone.

She thrust her spear forward and high with the intent of impaling me through the shoulder. My hands whipped out and I locked them on either side of her right elbow. She struggled to push the tip forward, but I pressed the sides of my hands in and watched her grimace with pain. "One move and I'll break your elbow," I breathed.

She growled but let the spear head lower when I let her go. Why did Ganon even send her anyways? It took a moment to see the motive behind it. He had sent her, knowing that everyone was aware of our standing animosity, with the intent of showing everyone that my safety didn't mean as much to him as they thought. It was not the most subtle move, but it would fool most of the monsters but not the Gerudo.

"Today, you will dine with Ganondorf," she mumbled. "But you will undergo special preparations. I am here to make sure you cooperate with the other guards."

"What do you mean 'special preparations'?" I hissed as my mind began jumping to the worst conclusions.

She gave me a smirk then, "You'll see."

My brows furrowed, but she casually took a seat on the ottoman with the spear lying over her thighs as she awaited the others. Three other Gerudo women walked in, but their garb and stance was different from the others that I had seen. They did not wear the voluminous pants and midriff baring tops of the others. They wore long, silk skirts with tunics that fell to their hips. Their clothing was dyed in a myriad of colors ranging from a rosy pink to a green the color of spring grass, all splotched on the soft cloth. They walked lightly towards me, their skirts rustling as they moved and heavy gold bangles clinking as they raised their hands.

One stood behind me and forced me to sit with a surprisingly strong pair of hands, while the other two examined me over silk veils that concealed their faces from the eyes down. Their eyes were green and gold as any other Gerudo, but they wore their fiery hair long and down. Not only was their attire different, their attitudes were as well. Every Gerudo woman I had ever met was cocky and independent. These women were sure of themselves but not as bold as most of the other women. Their personalities were firm but quiet, and they did not seem as hostile towards me as the guards.

I studied them cautiously as they paced in slow circles around me, occasionally, picking up a strand of my hair to examine it. My eyes darted over to Gajina, and she simply smirked in reply. My mind was a tangled mess as I tried to decipher the nature and purpose of these much calmer members of the Gerudo race. Finally after having finished my appraisal, one of them turned to Gajina and made a shooing motion.

"_King_ Ganondorf told me to supervise her while you worked," she said, emphasizing the word king as a way to persuade them to let her stay.

The one speaking to Gajina lifted her head, "I do not care what Ganondorf says. This is my realm, and I'll not have you in it. Little upstart thing you are." Her voice was low and musical, but there was force behind. Force, I had not expected.

Gajina growled but slinked away and out the door. Once that was settled, they began the sudden and humiliating process of undressing me. Their fast hands stripped my robe away from my shoulders so abruptly I wasn't sure what happened. Quickly, they began their work of brushing out my tangled hair, while I moaned and whined like a child. Despite my complaints, they did not slow their pace but continued to work on undisturbed.

When my hair lay long and straight across my shoulders, one them picked up the ends and tsked in disgust. She then sheared away the last few inches, careful to make it all even. After that, they began to roll and braid my hair, piling it on top of my head. One of them shook her, and they undid the mass. They continued on this trial and error system for my hair several times, before settling on pulling it back into a tight single braid with two tendrils left hanging down by my face.

The one who had spoken to Gajina came forward and tilted my face from side to side to examine her work. She sighed, "It is the best we can with your hair and face. Your features are so sharp and stark. I think in a strange way this simplicity emphasizes a strange beauty that you have."

I looked at her suspiciously, trying to see if she was just mocking me or not. She gave a throaty laugh and patted me on the cheek. "All women have beauty, _najir. _Even scrawny, straw-haired girls such as yourself."

I narrowed my eyes menacingly at the comment, but she just laughed again and continued instructing the others. They then started with the make-up. I struggled to get away from the foul stuff, but they held on tightly to me. I had always hated make-up. I thought it simply made me look like a marionette. One of them gently applied kohl on my upper and lower eyelids, while I tried my best not to flinch away. After that, they smeared some kind of red cream across my lips and powdered my face. I sighed in disgust, sending two of them into a fit of giggles.

Once my make up and hair was done, they took out a strange outfit. I had never the likes of it before, but I could tell from the geometrical patterns and dark mixture of amber and ruby colors that it was Gerudo style. The dress itself was long and would fall past my ankles in long pleats. The sleeves were long as well. It closed at the wrist and high collar with onyx buttons. It also buttoned all the way down the back, which was how they got me into the frustratingly cumbersome thing. When I was securely buttoned in, they stepped back and presented me with a pair of silk slippers of the same pattern with small wooden heels at the soles. I rolled my eyes and stepped into them, wobbling precariously on the unfamiliar heels. My arms wheeled to the sides of me as I struggled for balance. The weird women laughed behind their veils and steadied me while I got adjusted to the odd angle of my stance.

The leader looked me up and down one more time, triumph gleaming in her green eyes. She grunted and held her palm out for something. One of the others placed a diadem strung with gold and topaz in her hands. She yanked my head down by my earlobes and adjusted it on top of my head. When I lifted my head, the topaz was resting in the center of my brow. She smiled at me, pleased with her own handiwork. She stretched her hand out towards the mirror, indicating me to admire her efforts as well.

I scooted towards the mirror as best my awkward shoes would let me and stared at my own reflection in disbelief. I had never thought of myself as beautiful before. I never really cared, there were too many other important things to worry about. I examined my reflection in the mirror and found that I was proud of my appearance. The leader had spoken truly, she had managed to bring out a stark and strange beauty in my features.

Whatever pride I had in my appearance vanished quickly when I began to wonder what the purpose of this whole thing was. Did he mean to make me a sacrifice? Would he finally kill me? Had I misinterpreted the meaning of his rescue? Or worse yet, did he mean to solidify his claim on my throne by forced marriage? Suddenly, my new beauty was hideous to me. What if this was marriage garb?

"Why did he have you do this?" I asked frantically as I whirled around from the mirror.

"I do not know the intention of the King's mind, but I can tell from your face that what you are thinking is wrong. I do not think he intends to marry you. He would have ordered something more elaborate if he had; you know how he loves to show off."

I think the last part was meant as a joke, but I was too relieved by her answer to laugh. I released a deep breath and sat down carefully, mindful of my full skirts. At least, these women didn't seem opposed to speaking with me. "What are you?" I inquired.

The leader raised an eyebrow at me, "We are women."

"No, no, I mean what is your position. Most of the Gerudo women I have seen are more . . . aggressive."

"Ahh," she said as she sat and crossed one leg over the other, "we are priestesses of a sort, courtesans of another. We serve many purposes. We are used to entertain at social gatherings, we may reside over ceremonies, or we may help to prepare for a special occasion. We are chosen at birth. It is usually the third or fourth daughter of a household who cannot support her that is picked. Our role is to excel in all of the delicacies that other Gerudo see as beneath them. We are _Yeggish_. But enough talking, we need to send you on your way to meet Ganondorf." With that, she ordered the other women to usher me out of my rooms and out into the hallway.

There one Gerudo woman awaited me along with four lizaflos. The Gerudo's eyes widened for a moment at my transformation before she grew stone faced. Without warning, she tied the blindfold behind my head and clasped something hard and heavy around my neck. I gasped and began to reel back towards my rooms, but the lizaflos stopped me with their sharp clawed hands. The Gerudo then moved in front of me and pulled me along by yanking on a chain attached to the collar around my neck.

They led me along at a trotting pace like cattle. My blood was boiling in my veins with each flight of stairs we ascended and ever turn we made. This had been his purpose: to parade me around as a little prize or trophy. I could hear the murmurs of the monsters around me as we passed by. He was making sure to try and cover up his little slip as much as possible.

After an eternity, we arrived at the usual door. The Gerudo dropped the chain and shoved me in without a second thought. I tripped on the front of my skirts as she pushed me and landed on my hands. I heard her chuckle behind me as she closed the doors and locked them. I cursed and got to my feet. Ganondorf was no where to be seen, of course. I had been humiliated enough and wanted to get whatever he had waiting in store for me over with as soon as possible.

I clumsily marched over to the door that lead into his chambers and turned the knob. It was locked. I stood there fuming for a minute before I decided a more direct approach was needed. I kicked the heeled slippers off and walked backwards a few steps. When I judged the distance sufficient, I lifted my skirts in one hand and began to charge towards the door. I turned my right shoulder in and slammed into it. I hit the door with a smack, but it didn't budge. I slumped down with my jaw still ringing from the impact. I rotated my shoulder experimentally to make sure I hadn't knocked it out of the socket.

As I sat there stewing over my injured shoulder and pride, I heard a noise coming from inside the room. The door finally creaked open, and Ganondorf poked his head out looking from side to side.

"Down here, idiot," I called as I fought to stand.

"Oh, I thought I heard something," he said nonchalantly as he grabbed me by the elbow and lifted me to my feet.

I glowered at him and removed my arm from his grip. I walked away to pick up the shoes I had flung off. "I told you never to touch me," I hissed as I slipped one on.

A smile twisted his lips as he watched me bend over to pick up the other one a few feet away. "That's not what you said two days ago," he replied as he folded his arms and leaned against the doorframe.

I let out a frustrated grunt and threw the shoe at him. He caught it easily and held it out to me. I stood there furiously for a moment, refusing to give up my ground. He shrugged, "Either you can come into my rooms, or I could get everyone in here and make you more of a spectacle than you already were." His smooth voice was both threatening and charming.

I let out a string of curses under my breath and stomped past him into his rooms. He had cleared away a space in all of the clutter for two chairs and a small folding table. I took a seat and stared at the two plates set out, already crammed with food. Even though, it had been early morning when this whole fiasco had started; by the time the women had finished with my "preparations", it was close to noon. I dug into the food without a second glance at him, my appetite causing me to wolf it down.

He took the seat across from me and ate slowly and carefully. Occasionally, his eyes would flick to me, and I could see amusement spark to life in their golden depths. By the time I was done, he still had most of his plate left. I didn't care if I had looked like a pig, there had been times in my exile where food was not always guaranteed, and it was best to eat as much as you could when you could.

"So what do you want?" I questioned tersely.

He put his fork down and swallowed before answering, "To speak with you. I've up held my part of the bargain, now it is time for yours."

"Well, what's with the get-up then? You didn't need to doll me up in order to ask me questions."

He gave me that chilling, calculating smile of his, "You're a smart girl, Zelda. At least, everyone says you are. You can figure it out, can't you?"

I winced in irritation at his baiting. "You did it to make people think you owned me?"

He nodded, "Yes, I certainly did. And they don't just think, they _know_ I own you." He popped the fork into his mouth and began to chew with finality.

"Oh, really? I have news for you: no one owns me, you least of all. Just because you have me imprisoned here doesn't mean you have any right or ownership to me," I growled, hefting the fork in my hand.

He grinned at me as he cut off another piece of venison and stuck it in his mouth. He chewed for a moment and examined me as I seethed with pent up anger and energy. I was beginning to wonder if I would just explode before Silla and her comrades could even rescue me. "You know," he said as he shook his fork at me, "you would make a good Gerudo."

My jaw hung limp for a minute as I processed his words. I hadn't been expecting that statement. "I'm better than any Gerudo," I stated, lifting my chin just a little.

"Hmm, that sounds like something a Gerudo would say about a Hylian. Why do you consider it an insult? It is regarded as a compliment in my culture."

"Forgive me, but I do not think it's a compliment when you name me as one of the people who stole my throne and conquered my homeland!" I stood up now, staring down at him.

He stared at me levelly, nearly as tall as I was when he was simply sitting. "Tell me, Zelda, what do you think would happen to you if you were to be queen of Hyrule?"

"It is a question of when not if," I hissed.

"Fine, fine, however you want to put it. Just tell me how you imagine it would be?"

My jaw worked for a moment as I tried to put into words the scenario that had always played out in my mind. "I would rule . . . nobly. I would put my people first before anything else and . . .I would do what is best for them." I frowned at my own foolish and awkward words.

He smiled, "How sweet, but let's be realistic here. Do you think that you would also be the military head of the country? Do you think that you would have say over the army?"

"Yes, I would," I answered with confidence.

"Hmm, you really think so? Well here's a bit of news for you then, you would not be head of the army. You would be lucky if they even listened to your opinions. Of course, they would consult you, but they would just be doing that out of politeness and to keep your empty little head happy." He quirked an eyebrow and cocked his head to the side as he studied my reaction.

His words hit me like a splash of cold water across my face. I had never even considered that. I had just assumed that I would take up the role my father had, and he had been in absolute control of the military. "What are you talking about? They would make me head. I would be queen . . ."

He shook his head sadly and shoved his plate away, "You honestly think that? You've got more to learn than I thought. They might let you be queen, but they would hardly stretch the notion by letting you have full or even partial control of the military. Think about it. Have you ever seen any female knights or commanders? Do you remember your mother taking a part in the proceedings?"

I searched through my memories to come up with some sort of argument to his words, but I came up short. "But they allowed Impa to fight, and she's woman!" I yelled defiantly.

"Impa is Sheikah, and she is considered outside of Hylian customs. You would not be. As soon as you were crowned, you would be forced to put away your dagger and chain and take up the trappings of a proper woman of noble heritage. You certainly wouldn't be allowed to wear that outfit I found you in."

I frowned and sat back down. "How do you know all of this?"

He sighed, "I've studied Hylian history. There have been strong queens, Zelda, but never ones as strong or as powerful as you would like to be. Think back on your own mother."

I stared down at my rough, pale hands and thought how they looked nothing like hers. My mother had been a willowy and fragile thing. She was beautiful in that delicate, fleeting sort of way. I remember she had violet eyes like mine, but her hair was a white-blond that fell wispily over her shoulders and always seemed to be swaying in the breeze.

It was true. I could not recall a single memory of my mother acting as an official of state. Sometimes she would make suggestions to my father, and he would wisely hear her out, but it was never official. Any say she had went through him. Would that happen to me too?

"As soon as you were crowned, you would have to give up your assertive lifestyle and resign yourself to dresses and sewing. Then they would try and find you a nice suitable husband so you could start producing heirs as soon as possible."

"I could change it," I whispered in a small voice.

He shook his head and suddenly his eyes were very tired, "It is hard to change people. Believe me, I know."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm the one who is supposed to be asking the questions and you the one answering them."

"I've answered your questions," I said irritably.

"Well, answer a few more and I'll answer yours."

I rolled my eyes but nodded in agreement.

"What do you think of Link?" he said.

I shrugged. "I don't know. He's ok, I guess. I never really thought about it."

"He doesn't talk much, does he?"

"No, not really. He is very focused on his tasks," I explained defensively. Something in me rebelled against the thought of the King of Darkness insulting the Hero of Time.

"You mean he has no sense of humor?" he implied.

"No, I am not saying that. He just likes to get down to business. He is a very. . . intense person." I recalled seeing his dark eyes for the first time after that seven year sleep. He was always so serious, even as a child. I remembered playing him the sacred songs, and then he would gruffly nod in understanding and head unto the next temple. We had never been close, not like I had hoped for during his slumber.

"He may be the Hero of Time, but he has no personality other than of the typical silent savior."

"He does too." I exclaimed, feeling the blood and heat rush to my cheeks.

"Admit it, he's boring," he said slyly as he looked at me over his steepled hands.

I snorted and hung my head in defeat. I had promised to tell the truth. "Fine, he's boring," I said in a crushed tone.

He let out a bark of laughter, "Ha, I knew it. I knew you couldn't find someone like that entertaining, much less have a romantic relationship with him."

"You thought we were a . . . couple?"

He shrugged, "Not me specifically, but it has been a staple of local gossip lately. The handsome hero and his beautiful princess."

"Why did you think he and I couldn't be a couple?"

He gave me a measuring look before answering, "Because there is too much fire in you. There is too much violence and emotion in you for him to understand. He is a dutiful person, but he is not a passionate one."

"And you think you understand me?" I grumbled.

"In a way. Do you think I understand you?"

"I don't know," I answered, my voice trembling at my own uncertainty. It scared me that I thought there might be a possibility that we were similar. I was terrified that there might even be the slightest resemblance between us. I had hated him nearly half my life, and to think that maybe it was the reflection in the mirror that I hated was too much to bear. I shoved the thoughts into the back of my brain. If I thought on it too much it would drive me insane.

He raised his eyebrows in surprise and leaned back in his chair. He propped a large foot on the table and rolled his eyes towards the ceiling in concentration. He remained immobile like that for several moments before returning his gaze to me. His expression was calm and guarded. "I guess it's my turn to answer your question. I know that you and every other Hylian think that I took Hyrule over for the sheer greed of it, but that was only a part of it. I'm not going to lie and say I don't like power or control. I do. It's better than any wine or woman in the world to me, and I've always been very good at attaining it. But that is not the sole or even the main reason why I took over Hyrule those eight years ago.

"Tell me, have you ever imagined that the wind is sentient? Have you ever considered that it might have a will or mind behind its actions?"

I scooted back in my chair, afraid he might have gone mad. "No, of course not. That's insanity. It's the wind, it just goes where it goes."

He smiled bitterly then as he studied the insignia ring on his finger, his eyes looking distant as he traveled back in his thoughts. "No, why would you? It's never given you any problems. In fact, if you look at it the wind has always benefited Hyrule," he said in a hushed and fervent tone. "But it wasn't that way in the desert. The wind is a cruel and merciless thing in the desert. It drives away the vegetation and causes sand storms to erupt. It brings the dry heat and repels the rains. You've no idea what it is like to go for months and months without rain, sometimes years.

"Three and a half years after I took the throne, the winds returned to the desert. They killed the meager crops, blinded the caravans, and sent the rains away. We tried to scrape out what living we could as we had done for thousands of years, but it did not relent. The priestesses performed their spells and sacrifices to appease the Sand Goddess but nothing worked. The head of the tribes began pressuring me to find some way to gain water and food or else we would die.

"I began to make arrangements for a trade alliance between your father and myself. But no, no trade was too slow they said. I was young and vulnerable, and so I listened to their tempting suggestions. Better to take the whole thing, they told me than to wait around for some Hylian king's agreement. I tried to sway them away from such a violent tendency, but there has always been a jealousy of the Hylian from the Gerudo. I debated over the decision for quite sometime, researching endlessly to find some solution.

"Then, I stumbled across a myth. It said that a relic called the Triforce could grant its owner any power or wish their heart desired. The book read on that the Triforce resided in the Sacred Realm and only the Royal Family knew the entrance. I became obsessed with thoughts of it. Surely, the Royal Family would not give up this information willingly when it possessed such power. I would have to take the information by force. If I could get the Triforce then I could have the ability to control the damned wind. I could make it send the storms we needed and keep the sand from marching forward. So I planned out my treachery and waited, and well you know the rest." He ended up his story in a hollow voice, drawing his eyes away from the stone and meeting mine at last.

I didn't know how to respond to his story. It could have been a lie. It probably was a lie. Everything he said was probably nothing but a lie. Still, there was some part of me that believed him just the slightest bit. I shook my head viciously. I didn't want to believe it. I couldn't believe it. I was too confused about this whole thing. When had the world suddenly turned upside down on me?

He waited for me to respond, but I wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. "That was a very interesting tale, it'll give me a lot to think about tonight," I replied numbly. It was the only honest thing I could say without confusing myself further. I stood up stiffly and turned to leave.

"You're dismissed. Oh by the way, I thought you should know you looked very lovely tonight," he said softly. I shuffled as best I could in the stupid outfit and headed for the door.

**This chapter was way longer than intended, but I hoped you liked it. I hope the dialogue wasn't too boring and lengthy. There was just so much I wanted to fit in. As far as the mild Link-bashing goes, I actually really like him. It's just that I don't think Ganon is too fond of him, so don't get too mad at me about that. Obviously, I got the wind idea from Wind Waker. So thanks for reading this and if you could give me feedback on what you think of Ganondorf's motive. Did I make him too soft? Did I make him too mean? Or I did just head in the wrong direction completely? **


	7. Chapter 7

The Brightside of Darkness Chapter VII

**Alright, I am really sorry about the long wait for this chapter but the drain of inspiration in my head has been severely clogged for a while. Yeah, crappy analogy I know but writer's block sounds so lame. Thanks for all the reviews and support. Legend of Zelda is property of Nintendo. Read, enjoy, and review!**

Ganondorf sat across from me, numbly chewing his food. He seemed to have no appetite for it as usual. For someone his size, he ate like a bird. The food tasted delicious to me as always. This evening he'd had some kind of bean curd prepared laden with spices that burned my nose just from the smell of them. Laid out around the bean curd was a small slab of lamb dusted in the same spices and cooked to juicy perfection. To wash it down was a warmed glass of bitter red wine. The Gerudo liked their food and drink rich and spicy. I was only able to stomach half of it before my tongue began to scream. I shoved the plate away from me and tossed back the glass of wine.

"The food is not to your liking?" he inquired in a bored voice.

"No, it's just that I am not used to such hot food," I replied through swigs of wine.

He gave me a condescending smile, "I forget how dull Hylian cuisine is, or how dull your culture is come to think of it."

I gave him a disgusted grunt. "Listen, just because we don't wear bright, tacky clothes and make food hot enough to rival Death Mountain doesn't mean that our culture is boring. The Gerudo simply have no shame."

"Oh we have shame, just no modesty. There is a difference. Besides, you have to admit Hylian society is a bit stifling. Didn't you get tired of all the damn etiquette and pleasantries you had to learn; how every move was monitored and watched and examined?"

I cocked an eyebrow as my face went still, "No, you seem to forget I didn't get much of a chance to experience those things, much less grow tired of them."

His expression grew frustrated, "You're never going to let it go are you?"

"Let what go? The fact that you usurped my father's throne? The fact that you pillaged and plundered my homeland? The fact that you forced me into exile at the age of ten? I think the answer is kind of obvious, unless your skull is thicker than it looks," I answered snidely.

"Well, believe me you weren't missing much. I had to memorize every stupid rule of your culture. Every gesture I made had to be measured and calculated. The truth is you Hylian nobles are the stuffiest and most pompous people I've ever met. You thought of yourselves as above every other race. You thought the Goddesses had specially picked you out as their chosen people." His voice was patronizing and his face was calm.

I rose to my feet, taking the knife with me. I held it in one clenched fist at my side, trying to keeping from boiling over. "No, I didn't miss anything because I didn't know what there was to miss! I barely know my own culture, my own people! All because of you! You're just an ignorant savage is all! You and your whole damn race, just hell bent on conquering and ruining everything!" My voice grew louder and louder, until I was leaning in towards him and screaming into his face.

He splayed his hands out on the table and stood. He leaned forward, resting his weight on his palms. His eyes met mine, the copper irises clouded over with fury. It seems I had finally struck a raw nerve. "Ignorant savage, eh?" he said in a low, menacing voice. "That just proves my point. Just because you're Hylian you think that everyone is beneath you. No culture or race could ever be as good as yours, right? All that statement shows Princess is that you're the ignorant savage, not me."

The anger was too much now. It was too raw, too powerful. It felt like it was going to rip through my muscle and skin until it consumed everything. Everything in me was twitching with it, trying to tear itself from my frame. I lifted the knife in my fist and prepared to bring it down into the left side of his chest.

The knife was speeding towards his chest when two things happened simultaneously. His left hand reached out and grabbed my right wrist, halting the knife before it touched him. His other hand grasped my hair and shoved my lips against his.

Too quickly, I found myself falling into it. My right hand went limp and the knife clattered harmlessly to the table. His fingers were tangled into my hair, my left hand reached up to pull his away but remained firmly glued to his forearm. I could feel my back aching at the strain that the awkward angle put on my muscles. Our lips remained securely pressed against each other, moving slowly with purpose. Out of sheer want to stop the pain, I put one knee on top of the table and then the other. I straightened my back and moved closer to him. I felt the arm gripping my wrist wrap around my waist and draw me nearer. The plates were being jostled and the food and wine being soaked and smeared into the skirt of my dress, but for some strange reason I didn't care.

My eyes flew open as I sat up in bed. I looked around myself for a moment to make sure I was in my bedroom. The sheets were tangled and smelled like sweat, but they were mine and no one else was in the room with me. I took a deep gulping breath of air and ran my fingers through my hair just to make sure his weren't really there.

"It was just a nightmare," I breathed to myself. I found the ewer sitting on the stand beside my bed and poured myself a cup of water. I guzzled it down and then stopped when it reminded me of my dream.

I paced over to the fireplace where the blaze was dying down. I crouched down, and lifting out my hand, sparked the fire back into life. I did not care to be in the dark tonight after what my mind had brought into being. It was not so much the fact that he had kissed me in my dream that disturbed me; it was the way I had responded. After our recent encounters, it was not odd that I was having bad dreams of this nature about him. However, I would have expected that in the nightmares I would be fighting back like a wild animal, not falling into his arms like some fainting woman.

When the flames were crackling, I continued to sit on the floor in front of them. I didn't think I would be able to go back to sleep again anytime soon. I drew my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them, trying to find some comfort in the mesmerizing dance of the fire. When I was younger, I had nightmares a lot. I later found out that these were actually prophecies, but I doubted this one was. It was too clear cut to be one. They were always shadowed. This one could too easily be prevented.

Whenever I did have a nightmare, Impa would come to my room. She would pick out one of my favorite books. Then she would sit and hold me while we flipped through the brightly colored pages, trying to drive the dark thoughts from my mind. When I was sufficiently comforted, she would begin to leave and then say, "Tomorrow, I shall teach you how to slay the monsters in your dreams."

That was how my training began. Thinking back on it, I realized that maybe Impa had seen a bit of the future herself. After all, I got the gift of the Sight through my mother who had been half Sheikah herself. Suddenly, I wanted my nursemaid back. I wanted to be eight again when my mother was still alive before the illness took her. At least, the illness was how I referred to it. To name it in its true nature was too difficult for me then. My mother had not been ill. She had been pregnant.

I didn't know it when I was eight, but a few years later I found out from Impa that my mother had been pregnant four times in between my birth and her last pregnancy. Every time though within the first three months she would miscarry. Impa told me that my mother was simply too delicate of a woman to have more than one child. She was lucky to have safely given birth to me. Impa had tried for years after my birth to put her on a potion that would keep her from conceiving, but my mother had refused. My father wanted a son for his kingdom, and a son she would give him.

This information had come as a surprise to me. My father had never shown the slightest disappointment in my gender and had given me the best education. Still, it made sense after what Ganondorf had told me about what it meant to be queen of Hyrule. I supposed that all men wanted sons at that point in time.

Despite his obvious affection for me, my mother had been determined to give him the proper heir that he so desired. Whenever a pregnancy failed, she was secretly crushed but hid it behind her sweet smile and never let anyone catch on. So when her latest pregnancy had finally seemed to be a success, I imagined that she must have been thrilled. I remembered watching my thin mother's abdomen grow swollen with my new little brother or sister. I had been delighted. I wanted to be a big sister. I wanted to teach this new little child everything I had learned.

Then one day, my mother had complained of terrible cramps and summoned the midwife. Next thing, I knew everyone was rushing to and fro to her room with hot water and torn sheets in their arms. I was excited and confused at the same time. Finally, this new playmate would be here, and I would finally see what the fuss was about. I waited and waited to hear the triumphant cheers of the women and the squalling of a new baby. It never came.

I sat there watching the fire as I recalled the moment when I found out she was dead. I was sitting outside in the inner courtyard making a chain of flowers. It was twilight then, my mother had been in labor since early morning. Impa walked towards me, the fading light making her seem older than I ever remembered at that point in time. I was completely unaware of the grief she carried around her.

My face cracked into a smile. "Where is it? Where's the baby? I want to see it. Is it fat like Tillie's baby is?" The words came pouring out of my mouth so fast that Impa stood there bewildered for a moment, unsure of how to interrupt me.

Finally she knelt down in the dewy grass and drew me into her lap. "Zelda, there is no new baby," she said in a shaky voice.

"What do you mean?" I asked turning around to peer up at her.

Her face looked uncertain as she started to answer. "Something went wrong. The baby wasn't . . . right. There was something wrong with him and . . ."

My mind instantly drew the next conclusion. My face crumpled. The corners of my lips turned down, and I began to sob beyond control. I knew from the way Impa pressed my face into her shoulder and let me wipe my salty tears and runny nose on her uniform that my mother was dead. My nursemaid said nothing as I wept. She simply rubbed my temple lightly in soothing circles. Impa offered me no consolation or pity; it would have done no good. I learned that day that the dead are dead. No words or sympathy can bring them back and so she gave none.

I did not think about it then, but my father must have been facing the same news that I was at that time. I cannot imagine how he took it, at the time I did not care. My mother was gone and that was all that mattered. I was upset that my little brother had died as well, for I learned that it was a boy. Secretly though, I knew that had he lived I would have hated him for taking her away from me. It wouldn't be until weeks later that I would ask Impa why it had happened. She simply replied, "The birthing bed is to women what the battlefield is to men."

I blinked in surprise as I felt the silent tears sliding down my face. I wiped them away with the back of my hand. I wasn't sure how my mind had made the connection with my mother and my dream. Perhaps it was because I didn't really want to think about either of them. My mother's death was something that I kept locked away. My father had done the same. After her death, he had mourned in his own way, but it had not been outwardly. We never spoke of her death or the loss of his son.

A funeral was held for my mother. She was laid in a marble sarcophagus in the Royal Mausoleum with the rest of my family. I never did find out what happened to the baby. I am not sure if they gave him a proper burial or disposed of his body in the trash heap.

I found by the time that I had run through all of these thoughts that I was exhausted. Despite my dream, I crawled back into bed and fell asleep. There were no dreams this time. I was awakened by a hand on my shoulder. Without thinking, my hand reached out and twisted the other person's wrist.

I sat up in bed and looked at who had touched me. She was a Hylian serving girl. Her green eyes were wide with pain and terror and her bottom lip was trembling as she tried to keep from whimpering. I released my grip on her quickly. She withdrew her hand and cradled it against her chest.

"Sorry," I mumbled. "Habit."

She nodded and backed away. "Breakfast is ready. I would never have dared to touch you, Milady, but I feared you would miss your breakfast if someone didn't wake you."

"Thanks," I said nervously. I sat there awkwardly for a moment, waiting for her to leave before I started eating.

When she made no move for the door, I decided maybe she was hungry. She seemed kind of frail to me. Her eyes were large in her face and there were shadows underneath her cheek bones. "Umm, do you want some?" I asked.

She shook her head. "No, I just to make sure that you eat your breakfast," she said definitively.

I narrowed my eyes, "Did one of the Gerudo pay you to poison me? Is that it? Because if they did, you can tell them to stop being cowards and just do it themselves." I picked up the tray and shoved it towards her.

Her eyes grew wide, and she shook her head vigorously. "No, no. Nothing like _that _is in there. I'm not working for the Gerudo."

I reassessed her, taking the tray back as she handed it to me. I lifted the lid and examined the food. Nothing seemed unusual about it. I took my fork and shoved the eggs and sausage around. Underneath the food and covered in grease was a small letter. I opened it up and read it carefully. It seemed that Silla was finally read to implement the plan. I needed to be ready and waiting by an hour past midnight.

"Tell her, I'll be prepared," I said to the girl. She curtsied and left without another word. I tossed the paper into the fire and listened to it sizzle and pop.

I ate the food with gusto, thinking that I would need as much energy as possible. I had not managed to win back my weapons. The Gerudo, normally avid gamblers, were not willing to take their chances on this matter. I had tried to figure out some way to steal them back, but they kept a close watch on my arms. I would simply have to rely on my own body and whatever weapons I could find and make.

When I was done eating, I pocketed the fork and spoon. They never gave me knives to eat with when I was alone. I was both glad and frustrated by the timing of the news. I was happy that it was happening so soon and just in time after the recent activity between Ganon and I. At the same time, I was aggravated that I didn't have enough time to get my weapons back. It had been two days since my conversation with Ganon, he had not summoned me since then. It seemed as if he was trying to distance himself from me. Probably still trying to save his image, but I didn't think it helping any.

The Gerudo were rougher with me in training. I didn't mind too much, but sometimes it seemed more like assassination attempts than sparring.

I spent the rest of the day, between breakfast and training, holding the spoon over the fire trying to melt it down to a point. I would heat it up over the flames and then fold the sides gently with the fork. I would then cool it in water and try it again. When it was time to train, I had made enough progress to where I was satisfied. The tip wasn't razor sharp but with enough force behind it, I could probably puncture the skin. Hopefully, it wouldn't come down to having to use it, but you should always plan for the worst.

My training went by quickly, and I tried to focus on relying more on my hands and feet than my weapons. I also worked on trying to take them out as quickly as possible. I didn't bother with keeping them at bay. I let them come rushing at me and under my guard. I would then disarm them as quickly as I could and go for the proverbial kill. My training partners equally returned my level of brutality and sent me back to my chamber with new bruises and scrapes.

I was busy soaking away my bruises when the guards came. I heard them come bursting into my room. When I didn't answer immediately, they began shouting for me. I could tell by the deep voices that it was men. I let out a growl and hopped out of the tub. I hastily wrapped my robe around myself as they came charging into the bathroom. There were two male Gerudo, both young and cocky. One had bright orange hair. The other's hair was black as a raven's wing. After them came a lizaflo with bright purple scales and yellow slits for eyes.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I demanded as I placed a stone bench between myself and them.

"We could ask the same of you," said the red-headed boy.

"I was taking a bath, you idiot. Now go and let me get dressed before I start kicking your ass."

Hylian boys would have laughed at the threat coming from a girl, but the Gerudo simply whispered profanities under their breath and walked grudgingly out the door. They had grown up their whole lives with women as tough as themselves. They knew that anyone could be dangerous, no matter what they looked like.

When I was sure they were gone, I slipped out of the robe and into the dress I had picked out for this night. It was light and plain. I had decided to dress normally. I didn't want to give Ganon any reason to suspect something was going on. I exited my chambers, they blindfolded me, and then escorted me to his room.

He wasn't in the main hall so I went to the door where I knew his private rooms were. I grabbed the knob and to my surprise the door swung open. Ganondorf was hunched over his desk, thoughtfully scribbling into a leather-bound book. This time seemed different from the others that I had seen him writing. Usually, he was rapidly jotting something down from another book or he was figuring sums in his head. He was taking this at a slower pace, as if he was putting more thought into it.

I walked over to the desk and leaned over to see what had his attention, "What are you writing?"

"What?" He asked in a startled voice. "Oh, I didn't hear you come in. Forgive me, my mind's been on other things."

My brows furrowed, "Like what? This book? What's so special about it?" It was strange for me to catch him off guard.

He snapped the book shut when he realized I was studying what he had written down. Not that I could tell what it said, his writing looked like chicken scratch to me. He slid the book underneath his desk and folded his hands in its place. "It's the story of my reign as king. A biography."

I couldn't help it, I busted out laughing. Why would he write a biography? And who in Din's sweet name would want to read it? I doubled over and wrapped my arms around my waist, "Let me . . . get this . . .straight." I took another deep breath to stifle my giggles. "You think someone. . . w-wants to read your biography?" My voice cracked at the end, and I started laughing all over again.

"Yes, actually I do," he responded in a cold and guarded tone.

"And what would you call it, _Memoirs of a Moron_?" By now my laughter had subsided, but I had to bite the inside of my mouth to keep from smiling.

"Actually, I was thinking of calling it, _How to Conquer the Country of a Spoiled Princess_."

"What?" I asked in a sharp voice.

"You heard me. What you can dish it out, but you can't take it?" He was leaning over his desk now, his mouth curled into a smile and his eyes gleamed with amusement. I wanted to smack that stupid expression off of his face.

"This coming from someone who was dense enough to imperil his position as king by showing weakness around a group of monsters? It will cost you." I said in a sly voice. I was fuming on the inside, but I was trying to learn how to control my temper.

He reached out so fast that his hand was just a blur. He grabbed my chin and forced me to look up at him. "Would you have preferred that I let you die?" he hissed. "Because that can be arranged at any time you like." He squeezed my face, causing my teeth to grind together.

I slapped his hand away, "Try that again, and you'll be the one arranging your own death."

He sighed and dropped his hand, "Come, let's eat. I don't have time to squabble with you."

He walked out from behind his desk and over to a small table where the food was set out for us. My heart stopped in my chest and my blood ran cold as I looked at the food. I breathed a mental sigh of relief as I saw that it wasn't the same food from my dream. It was ordinary beef stew with buttered bread. I dug in heartily and for once Ganondorf seemed to eat his with enthusiasm.

"How old do you think I am?" he asked out of the blue.

I shrugged and looked at his face for a moment. Ganondorf's skin was darker than what I was used to and so it was harder for me to read his age. Besides, his size alone made him seem older than he probably was. "I don't know. Hopefully old enough that you'll be kicking the bucket soon."

"Have you ever been romantically involved with a man, Zelda?"

"No, why?" I inquired suspiciously as I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Because with an attitude like that I can see why you haven't. You really shouldn't be so hostile, most men don't like it," He stated simply as he mopped up the rest of the broth with his bread.

"Actually, the reason why I haven't had a boyfriend is because I was busy kicking your minions' asses. I could have one if I wanted one." My voice was defensive as I answered him. My love life wasn't any of his business.

"You keep telling yourself that," he replied nonchalantly.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you would catch more flies with honey than with vinegar. Men aren't going to want to approach you if they think you're going to dismember them sooner then kiss them."

"You think I'm this way around every man? Well, I'm not. I just hate you that much," I taunted.

"I think you are this way around most men. Maybe not this extreme, but you're definitely not friendly with them."

"So are you the love doctor now? You the Master Matchmaker of Hyrule? Thanks but no thanks. If I'm going to take relationship advice from anyone it's definitely not going to be you." I cracked a wide grin at him and looked around restlessly so I could exit.

"It seems like you aren't taking advice from anyone."

"I don't see you with anyone right now. Maybe you should take some of your own advice and shove it where the sun doesn't shine."

"Being king doesn't allow much time for a relationship," he sighed. He almost seemed regretful about it, almost.

"Well neither does being a rebel princess; so give up on the relationship advice. I don't care to be told that I need to be a doormat in order to land a man," I barked.

"I wasn't saying that. I was just suggesting that you might want to tone down the aggression a bit. Besides, some men like confident women." His tone was casual, but the expression in his eyes disturbed me.

"Men like you?" I queried.

"I'm Gerudo, what do you think?"

I narrowed my eyes and tensed my shoulders. My first instinct was to run out of the room. His answer held too many implications for me to be comfortable with it. Still, I couldn't bring myself to leave the conversation as it was. The air was becoming thick and heavy with the tension, or at least it was to me. He seemed to not even notice it. He was just staring at me expectantly. "Are you hitting on me?" I breathed.

I saw his mouth quirk into a smile for just a minute before it vanished beneath his normal calm exterior. "Do you want me to?"

"No," I whispered.

"Then, I'm not," he replied. "Now back to the original question, how old do you think I am?"

"Like I said before, I don't know. I don't really care." I was growing annoyed. He was dancing around in circles. He was trying to avoid something or hint at it. Hell, I had no clue what he was trying to do. Whatever it was, it was just confusing me.

"I'm only ten years older than you."

"Really? So you're twenty-eight?" I asked.

He nodded, "I'm insulted. You sound surprised that I'm that young."

"Well, I just thought that you would be older. My father had just turned twenty-five when he became king. And you've been king for at least eight years, how old were you when you were crowned?" I was suddenly interested in him. I had imagined he was closer to my father's age. He didn't really look it, but I just assumed that with what he had accomplished he would be more experienced.

"I was sixteen when they declared me king. The previous king had been dead for two years. The tribes were slowly unraveling without a definite leader, and so they decided that it could not wait until I came of age."

"Oh. Was your father the king?" I propped my chin on my knuckles.

He shook his head, "No. The kingship is not passed down like it is in Hylian society. The king is the head priestess's son, and hers is a position that is earned not given. Although my mother died in a raid when I was eleven, I had already been declared the heir by then. After that, Koume and Kotake took me under their wing. They had enough influence to make sure that I would still inherit the throne."

"Hmm, I know what that is like to lose your mother," I murmured. The recollection of my own mother that day made me sympathetic to his situation. I felt like I was swinging on a pendulum from one extreme to the other. One minute I was arguing with him about his relationship advice, and the next I was relating to him over the loss of his mother. If I had been alone, I would have slapped myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming again.

"Yes, I remember hearing about your mother's passing. You might not care, but I met her once."

"When?"

"When I was seventeen, I came as the head of the embassy to introduce myself as the new king of the Gerudo. Your mother and father greeted us at the drawbridge. I did not speak with her much, but she seemed like a very intelligent woman," his voice was soft as he spoke. In this pain, we were alike. He had picked his words carefully. We both knew that words couldn't bring people. Sympathy was just as bad. Memories though, they could bring some comfort. He had shared more than words with me, he had shared a memory. And even though it was a small and insignificant one, it helped to lighten my mood.

"Yes, she was intelligent, and beautiful. People always say she was beautiful." Then we fell into an awkward silence. This had been the longest conversation we'd ever had, and it was by far the most open one. Moments passed without either one of us saying a word. I looked over at him, and he was studying me with a patient expression on his face. I looked down into my lap in embarrassment.

I have a very bad habit of getting angry when I get into situations that I don't know how to handle. It's been that way my whole life. When I was little, I threw tantrums when I didn't understand a concept. Impa eventually beat the tantrums out of me with a few good switches, but she never took away the anger. I resorted to it now. The anger was my trusted and loyal friend, even if it did get me into more trouble than it was worth.

"So did you know my father too?" I asked bitterly.

"Not well. I knew him as much as I knew any other royal," he seemed unperturbed by my sudden change of moods. I think he might have been expecting it.

"Did you think he was intelligent as you took over the castle and had him slaughtered?" my voice was getting more heated with each word.

Ganondorf sighed out of frustration, "I did not lay a hand on him. I have told you, his death was never intended. He was worth more to me alive than dead. Your father would have made a wonderful hostage, and he could have told me where the Triforce was. It was only by luck that idiotic Hero of yours lead me to it."

"If you did not intend for it happen then why did it happen?" It hurt me to hear him speak of my father as a pawn for negotiation. The more I interacted with Ganon, the more he puzzled me.

"It wasn't well organized. You know as well as I do that things do not always go as planned. If did they then you wouldn't be here, now would you?"

"No, I wouldn't be." I said moodily.

"You may leave now. It is getting late, and I am tired of you badgering me," he sighed.

"My pleasure." I stood up haughtily and prepared to leave but something was irking me. "Why do you keep having me take dinner with you, when all we do is fight? Do you think you're punishing me somehow?"

He reclined back in his chair and looked at up at. His face was suddenly amused, "In a way, I guess. It amuses me to see that I annoy you so badly, but it gets old after a while. I do it because I think on some level we understand each other better than anyone else."

My lips curled up into a sneer at his statement, "What could we have in common? You're a seven foot tall tyrant and I'm the princess whose country you stole. We couldn't be more different."

"I never said that we were alike. You don't have to resemble someone to understand them. If you would just stop trying to provoke me, you might find that we have some common ground. We both lost our mothers, and think about it, can anyone comprehend the pressures of what it's like to be the heir to a kingdom besides us?"

"What about Ruto and Darunia? Ruto is the same age as me and the heir to Zora's Domain." I left out the part about how Ruto and I had been sworn enemies since the age of six.

Ruto and I were both tomboys, but that only meant that we were more competitive with each other. I remembered how I had nearly drowned trying to beat her to see who could stay under the water longest, which was before I understood the concept of gills. On top of that, Ruto was notoriously bossy, and she didn't take well to the fact that I wasn't willing to carry her around whenever her flippers got tired. I later found out that Link got stuck with the job. I considered that to be the hardest part of his quest, he probably stank like fish for weeks afterwards.

"I've been fortunate enough to only meet her a few times, though those few times were enough. She was a pompous little thing. Her father coddled her too much, and the Zora are a small tribe. I imagine with her father as an example, they don't expect much of her. And Darunia? Hmm, let me put it this way. The Gorons are giant moving rocks, how intelligent can they be?"

"Anything I say you're going to find some way to weasel around it, so what's the point of this argument?"

"You're right there isn't one. I've answered your question. Whether you believe it or not, is up to you. Now please go, I'm tired and I have too much on my mind to quarrel with you." With that, he waved me off and ushered me out the door.

I let the guards carry me back to my rooms without any trouble. As soon as they were gone, I changed out of my dress and into the shift hidden beneath a cushion in a chair. It was still a couple of hours until the escape was planned for, but I thought it was better to be safe than sorry. I searched around my room for a suitable pair of shoes for the quest, but they were all delicate slippers or heels. I decided that I would be better off going barefoot. The spoon and fork were still underneath the couch cushion where I had left them. I tucked them into convenient little side pockets sewn into the shift. No, I wasn't as prepared as I would have liked to have been, but it was the best I could hope for given the circumstances.

I decided to take a nap before the appointed time rolled around. I slept restlessly for a while, until I was fairly sure that I wasn't going to get anymore. In the end, I decided to glide through some of the training stances I had learned as a child. It was difficult in the cluttered space of the room with confining shift on, but I managed to perform them quickly enough for my liking. When I was done, I heard the guards lazily shuffle their feet as they waited for the exact moment when they could leave.

Finally, one of them mumbled, "Alright, our time's done. Maraga and the others should be here in a couple of seconds, let's go hit the hay."

The others murmured sleepily in agreement as they hobbled off to their beds. I stood waiting a few feet away from the door, taut as a strained wire. An agonizing minute passed before I heard the rumble of a laundry cart. There was knocking at the door, and I was careful to not rush over to open it.

Silla and the young woman who's wrist I had nearly broken stood at the door way. They nodded, curtsied, and then entered. We waited silently for a few seconds to make sure that no one was passing by, and then I shoved a chair underneath the door knob.

"Your Majesty, it is good to see that you are well."

"You too, Silla." Out of nowhere, she hugged me. Her soft arms wrapped around my narrow shoulders and pressed me to her.

She held me out at arm's length then, studying my face. "You're so young. It's hard to believe everything you've been through sometimes. Don't worry though, we'll get you out of here. The Goddesses will guide us. Now let's hurry." She then stooped over the laundry cart and lifted the edge of what appeared to be the bottom away. There was a narrow gap of space between the false bottom and the real one. She ordered me to squeeze down in there as tightly as I could. I gave her a critical look as I crawled into the laundry basket and lay down. She and the other woman then laid the fake bottom on top of me and starting piling it up with my real dirty laundry. They threw in the bed sheets first and then my towels and clothing.

There were thin vertical slits in the thick canvas of the cart through which I could breathe. Unless you were eyelevel with them, you wouldn't even see them.

Then finally as I lay pressed against the hard bottom of the cart with the laundry weighing down heavily on top of me, I felt the cart lurch forward. My heart raced as I realized I was finally on my way out of here.

**And there you have it! The chapter was a long time in coming but at least it was longer than usual. I just can't believe how much dialogue I put in it! I just started writing it and then it kept going on and on and on. I hope that it was at least productive to the development of the plot line and building of the characters. I tried to add depth to Zelda besides just the ass kicking princess bit. I would really appreciate any feedback or opinions you have.**


	8. Chapter 8

The Brightside of Darkness Chapter VIII

**I'm sorry for the long delay in this chapter. To be honest, I've kind of been putting it off. I wasn't quite sure how to write this, but here it is finally. Legend of Zelda is property of Nintendo.**

I breathed slowly and evenly as the cart rumbled on and on down the hallways of the great castle. I struggled to keep as still as possible, which was not easy given the uncomfortable weight of the laundry on me. I had to resist the urge to squirm and move around as I pressed the side of my face into the hard true bottom of the cart. I was lying on my back so I could easily get out of the cart if I needed to. Hopefully, it wouldn't come to that.

I slid to the left a little as they made a turn and prayed that no one could see the shifting of my weight inside the pushcart. My heart was pounding inside my chest so hard I was afraid that everyone could hear it. My hands were cold and clammy as I struggled to keep calm. I never imagined that I would have been that scared. My freedom was so close, it was almost here. I just had to keep myself under control and hope that everything went well.

Suddenly, the cart stopped and my heart with it. I heard murmuring on the outside. It seemed that Silla had been halted by a guard. I readied my hands on the fork and spoon in my pockets. I listened carefully to their muffled conversation.

"What are you doing heading this way with laundry?" a disgruntled Gerudo woman asked.

"We're making for the basket," Silla responded in her meekest voice. I could tell that she was putting on an act. She wanted them to believe that she was too weak and timid to try anything as bold as open rebellion.

"Why? The laundry vats are on the bottom floor."

"You haven't heard?" My comrade exclaimed. "The pipes burst down there. Water's all over the bloomin' place, have to wade ankle deep in the stuff. His Kingship would be right angry with me if I washed his honored captive's laundry in that filthy water."

I heard the Gerudo let out a derisive snort, "You expect me to believe that?"

My stomach tied itself into a knot at her words. My muscles strained as they readied to spring me out of the cart and start fighting for my life. I already planned out my maneuver, I would go straight for the throat.

"Well, yes," Silla answered indignantly. "I speak nothing but the truth."

I think the guard was about to protest when I heard someone else come jogging by.

"C'mon," the newcomer said. "Toriah wants us to help bale out the water that's flooding the bottom floor."

I couldn't see it, but I imagined that Silla gave the unnamed guard a satisfied smirk. The Gerudo let out a frustrated growl and paced past us. The cart remained motionless for a moment, until the two women began shoving the cart towards its destination again. I let out a heavy sigh of relief that we had escaped being caught this time. Maybe our luck would just hold out.

The cart moved along at a steady speed for several more minutes before stopping again. I heard grunting from the two women as we lurched slowly upward. I realized that we were in an elevator shaft. Silla only sighed heavily now and then while the younger girl cursed and groaned with the effort.

"She didn't look that damn heavy before we got her in the cart," I heard the younger woman complain.

"Hush, you fool," the older one hissed. "You want someone to overhear us? Besides, show some respect for the company that you're with."

The girl grumbled but said nothing else. Inch by inch, the two hauled the elevator up the shaft. It felt like decades had passed by the time we reached the top, and they rolled me out. They shuffled along slowly, every bump in the hall jarring me as they pushed the cart over it. I heard them making idle chatter and gossip to try and make it seem like everything was normal. This charade went on for a little longer as the thumping of feet became more and more frequent. The two discussed mundane things like the new help that had been hired and the conditions of the sleeping mattresses.

Finally, they fell silent as the cart slowed to a stop. Someone shifted their weight from foot to foot nervously, and I drew the conclusion that we had come to the checkpoint where the cart would be loaded onto the basket.

"What are you here for?" A guard drawled in a bored voice.

"We've come to take laundry down to the public vats to be washed. The vats down below are flooded because of a burst pipe," Silla mumbled anxiously.

"And this laundry can't wait until the problem is fixed?"

"No, I'm afraid not. If we did, everything would get piled up and we'd never catch up," she answered determinedly.

"Do you have any authorization of this action?" The Gerudo said as it turned into a yawn at the end.

"Authorization? It just happened this morning. I haven't heard a single thing about needing authorization for this. It's just a pile of laundry that's all. Last time I checked a person didn't need permission to wash some dirty clothes."

The guard gave a frustrated sigh, "Fine, fine. Just go on, but if I get in trouble for this I'm going to give them a description of you. So don't try anything."

"Fair enough." I could hear the tension leave Silla's voice as she leaned forward to start pushing the cart again.

Suddenly, another pair of feet came jogging to where we were. I could hear panting in the background as the runner tried to catch their breath. "Wait. . . don't let. . . them through," she huffed. She took a huge gulp of breath before resuming, "We've been ordered to check everything that goes in and out of here. They looked at the pipes. There were slash marks. They think someone was cutting at the pipes. We think someone was planning something."

"Cut marks? That's madness," Silla said. "Probably just rats gnawing at the things is all it is. If you would get some cats around here, we wouldn't be in this predicament."

"Well, orders are orders," the first guard replied. "Everything has to be searched, so we're going to search everything."

I let out a mile long string of curses in my head at the turn of events. My heart sped up again as I contemplated the worst possibility. Maybe they would fall for the false bottom, and we could make it out of here. Or should I just spring on them, and give us the element of surprise?

One of the guards grunted as she leaned over, rummaging through the laundry. I think we were all three holding our breath as she neared the bottom. She shifted through the towels to the sheets and reached the bottom. She seemed satisfied with her search as she stood up and told them they could pass through.

"Hold it," the other one ordered. "There's something funny about this cart. It seemed like the bottom was uneven."

"Oh, this cart's been like that forever. Just the way it's made, I guess," the younger girl piped in.

"Still, we should check just to be the safe."

I cringed as she started searching all over again. We had been so close. It had almost worked, but almost wasn't good enough. She was going to realize it was a farce. I had to take her by surprise so we could at least have that advantage before they called the reinforcements.

I could hear her shuffling through the clothes again, making her way to the false bottom. She was almost there, almost within reach. I saw a finger curl around a corner of my hiding spot. She lifted it away slowly, the grey light of dawn flooding my eyes. Before she could comprehend what she was seeing before her eyes, my right foot thrust into her face with all the strength I could muster. She cursed and fell back out of my view.

I jumped to my feet, drawing my weapons from the pockets of my dress. I threw myself at the other guard, sending us both crashing to the ground. We rolled around recklessly, our fists connecting with the other's face. Her hand reached for one of the scimitars at her hip, and I took the opportunity to plunge my fork into her shoulder and drive my palm into her chin. She rolled off of me, scrambling away towards the basket that was perched on the edge of balcony. The Gerudo drew her swords and sliced through the ropes holding it onto the pulley system. With an evil grin at me, she took her foot and shoved the basket over the side and into the lava pool below.

"Dammit," I growled. I stood up and started making my way towards her again, when I felt someone grab me from behind. It was the guard whose face I'd kicked in. She held a knife to my throat and twisted my arm around behind my back. It seemed she had managed to get away from Silla and the girl. No surprise there really. They were two peasant women, and she was a trained Gerudo warrior. There was no question as to who would win.

While my captor pressed me against a stone wall so she could check for any other weapons I might have, the remaining Gerudo was calling for reinforcements. I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw the other two Hylians slumping against the wall opposite me. Silla caught me looking and held my gaze for a moment. She coughed innocently, tossing her head over to the side. My eyes followed the direction to the pulley ropes that spanned the lava pool. I still might be able to climb across the pit using those ropes if I could get to them, but I would have to leave Silla and the girl behind to their own fates.

The older woman met my eyes again. She nodded solemnly before dropping her gaze, and edging closer to the other guard. It seemed we had reached an agreement. I would make another break for it while she and the girl attempted to hold back the other guard. It made me sick to my stomach to think of them being punished for my sake, but it was going to happen anyways. It was really only a matter of would I be punished with them.

I felt the one guard pat me down, working along the inside of my left thigh with her free hand. Magic coursed through my veins, filling me up until it felt like I would burst with the stuff. She wouldn't expect that kind of attack. I let a little seep slowly into the palm of my hand, collecting into a cool ball.

When the ball was to the size of my liking, I pushed it out of my hand and into her. She let out a scream as she went hurling backwards. At that moment, Silla and the younger woman jumped the second guard. They all three went tumbling to the ground cursing and screaming. I heard my guard hit the wall with a smack and a groan.

I glanced around to see that the Gerudo I had blasted was crumpled against the stone wall unconscious, a trickle of blood streaming down the side of her chin. In the distance, I could hear feet rushing towards us. I didn't have much time.

With one more backward look at Silla, who was struggling to keep the guard's scimitar from her throat, I ran towards the rope pulley that bridged the bright, bubbling pit of lava. _Thank you, Silla_, I thought mournfully as I clambered over the iron mechanism that allowed the basket to be hauled along the rope.

The heat from the lava struck my face, and I could hear the distant hissing and popping of the liquid dozens of feet below me. Of all the ways I had dreamt of dying, being swallowed by boiling lava wasn't on the top of my list. I ground my teeth together, placed my hands on the rough rope and began the dangerous task of climbing across the pit of lava.

I hooked my ankles over the rope and climbed hand over hand, my blond hair dangling below me. It was a tediously slow process trying to wriggle my body across the great expanse of magma beneath me. By now, the guards had arrived and were yelling instructions back and forth to each other. I couldn't make out a word they said, I just concentrated on getting across. Then the arrows began to rain down.

I hunched my shoulders as I heard a bow string twang, and just managed to keep from having an arrow lodged in my upper arm. I blew out a breath and kept going. More and more came down. I saw them fly by me, only to fall into the liquid fire. A few of the arrows managed to land on the rope, but none of them did enough damage to sever it. I was about half way across when one of the Gerudos got the bright idea to start shooting flaming arrows. I cursed my horrible luck as I pushed myself harder to try and make it across before one of them got a good shot. Unfortunately, luck wasn't with me as it hadn't been with me all day. I saw an arrow strike up ahead of me a little ways. The brilliant flames ate at the dry rope greedily. Within seconds, the rope broke, and I went tumbling towards the lava filled chasm.

I let out one loud scream as I fell towards my death. The heat came up and hit my body in waves so that I thought I would melt before I ever reached the stuff. I was sure I was going to be burnt to a crisp when suddenly my body slammed into a hard, flat surface. I could see through the strange material to the lava below me. I got onto my knees and realized that I was on some kind of thin pink, crystal platform suspended above the magma. My eyes wandered back to the edge of balcony to see a tall, dark figure standing there. I didn't have to be able to see its face to know that the person was Ganondorf. He lifted his hand and slowly the crystal began to rise. When it became level with the balcony, three Gerudo guards immediately seized me and slapped shackles around my wrists. My eyes wandered over the crowd for Silla and the young lady, but it looked as if they had already been whisked off.

Ganondorf was standing off to the side, his massive height looming over me like a dark cloud. He snapped his fingers quickly, and the pink crystal shattered into a thousand pieces behind me. We locked eyes for a moment. His matched the color of the volcanic liquid that had almost consumed me. I could tell that it was taking all that he had in him not to throttle me on the spot. His hands were curling and uncurling into fists at his side, while he curtly commanded the guards to take me to the throne room.

They gave me a jerk, slapped a blindfold over my eyes, and hauled me to the throne room. I had been there many times before but this trip seemed immensely longer. It seemed as if we were moving through syrup, our actions slow and heavy. On the other hand, my heart was pounding in my chest like a hammer as they walked me to what I thought would be my end. Their fingers dug into my arms as they practically carried me down the hall, seeming to think that I was trying to postpone my judgment. To be honest, my feet weren't working because I was terrified. It had nothing to do with wanting to buy myself time. My mind kept conjuring up thoughts of how they would execute me, all of them involving torture of one form or another.

_You've finally done it this time, you idiot. You've finally gotten yourself into something you can't get out of. You should just grab a knife and put it through your heart. At least that way your death will be quick, _I thought morbidly.

Finally, we arrived at our destination. They ripped the blindfold off my eyes and locked the door behind themselves. I looked around the room and saw rows and rows of red haired figures. There were no monsters in the audience this time, just Gerudo. Men and women filled the room. They were all standing around casually with weapons in hand. All of their expressions said the same thing, _you are dead now Princess_. I even saw Gajina leaning against a wall with a particularly satisfied smirk on her face.

There was a group of Hylians standing next to the dais where the throne sat, all of their wrists covered with manacles. The group was larger than I expected, consisting of six people. It seemed they had managed to uncover the others involved. How they found out, I didn't really care to think about. Silla stood at the end of the line with her head held higher than I'd ever seen it. It looked as if she had dropped the timid act at last.

Ganondorf sat on his throne of twisted iron in front of the giant organ. He was leaning on his right elbow, resting his chin on his fist. His red eyebrows were drawn together in a deep scowl, and his mouth was thinned out into a long line. I could tell by the power emanating from him that he wasn't just angry. He was furious. He was epically pissed.

"Come forward," he snarled.

I took a few hesitant steps and stopped.

"You're going to be a coward now after you put on such a brave act?" he mocked. "Come closer."

Normally, I would have had a clever retort for his insult, but something inside me said now was not the time. One phrase might send him over the edge. I did as he ordered and shuffled ahead, until I stood about ten feet away from his throne.

"Did you think it would work?" he hissed.

I didn't answer.

"Were you trying to escape?"

"Yes."

"You realize that your accomplices have committed treason, high treason?" His voice was strained as he tried to keep from yelling his questions.

"It was not their fault. I threatened them into it," I replied numbly. I wasn't going to let them take the brunt of this if I could help it.

He scoffed at me. "You expect me to believe that pathetic lie? You think I am so stupid as to fall for that?"

"It's the truth," I said in as even a voice as I could.

"Do you realize what the sentence for that is?" he asked in a threatening tone, his voice so low that it was almost a rumble.

"It is death!" one Gerudo female yelled out. I thought it was the one whom I'd stabbed earlier because there was a bandage wound around her shoulder. "Death is the sentence for committing treason against the monarch, and death is what they should receive."

Ganondorf shot her a dark look. She quelled under it, returning back to the rows of Gerudo. He let out a deep breath, reclining back in his throne as he did so. He closed his eyes and steepled his fingers in front of him. I recognized the action. It meant that he was thinking very hard about something. I hadn't realized it until then, but I was able to read him better than most people. I could pick out the slight nuances that showed how truly enraged he was. Most of them probably had no idea that he was on the verge of going ballistic.

The room went silent for those few moments while he contemplated our fates. The only sounds were the shuffling of feet and heavy breathing. Eventually, he opened his eyes and straightened his posture. "I have decided your sentences," he stated, turning to the Hylian prisoners.

They all stood stock still with grim expressions on their faces. We were all expecting the same verdict. Death by torture.

"Cut off their right hands and lead them into exile beyond the Wasteland. If I ever catch any of them in Hyrule again, they will receive immediate execution," He stared straight ahead as he said it, as if he were reciting it from memory.

The Hylians' shoulders slumped with relief, and I saw tears staining more than a few cheeks. I let out a deep breath and felt my heart slow down. The verdict was far more merciful than anyone had expected. What was a hand when your life had been spared?

The Gerudo were not as thrilled with the outcome. All over the room sounds of protest erupted. Some warriors even drew their weapons in anger. "Are you mad?" one in the crowd screamed.

"They should be hung!" another protested.

"What about her? What about the Princess?" someone shouted.

I gulped. Just because he had shown mercy to them didn't mean he would show the same to me. His eyes locked on me. There was a strange expression in them now. The rage was there, but it was jumbled up with other emotions.

"Zelda will be kept under lock and key all hours of the day. Her chambers will be moved to a new location to my liking."

My eyes widened in surprise. _What? He's not going to kill me? He's not going to have me beaten or whipped?_ I didn't know what to make of his decision. Of all the things he could have said, I hadn't been expecting this.

Apparently, the Gerudo hadn't either. A roar of disapproval filled the room as they voiced their protests against his foolish choice. One Gerudo male stepped forward from the crowd.

He brandished one sword out in front him, pointing it directly at Ganondorf. "This woman has made you weak! They should all be put to the sword, and you know it! You are a fool to let this go so easily punished."

Ganon's eyes focused on the man. "I am still King here, and I shall rule as I see fit. You will not question my judgments or my decrees. Not unless you wish to challenge me and fight me for the throne." The Dark King's fist clenched once, and the Triforce of Power flared on the back of his hand in a blinding wash of golden light. The Gerudo and Hylians in the room suddenly collapsed unto the floor clutching at their throats. Their eyes bulged out of their faces as they struggled for air in the room. I didn't feel anything like that. There was a slight tingling feeling in my left hand. I looked down at it and saw the Triforce of Wisdom glowing in resonance with his.

He stared at me from across the room, giving me an odd expression that I couldn't read. Slowly, he uncurled his fist and the rest of the occupants seemed to be able to breathe better. They gradually got to their feet again, looking around warily to see what had caused the sudden shortage of oxygen. The man who had challenged him scrambled away out of his view and faded back into the crowd.

"Leave and carry out my decision for the traitors," he commanded in a cold voice. We all turned around and headed for the door, the guards taking their positions at my sides.

"The Princess stays." The Gerudo women gave each other puzzled looks but did as he said and left me to myself.

I watched fearfully as the people left the room. Though the Hylians sentence had been light, I still dreaded what they would experience. Silla managed to give me a small smile as she exited the room, her head still held proud and high. Had her meekness simply been an act the whole time I had known her? Or had she simply found her pride again? I didn't give it too much thought, since I would never know either way. The Gerudo for the most part ignored me, though there were a few who whispered things into my ears. I assumed they were threats, but I wasn't for sure since they were in the speaker's native tongue.

_It might be helpful to learn a little Gerudo now. Without Ganon keeping them on a leash, there's no telling what they'll attempt._ It seemed like the problems never stopped piling up.

After a few minutes, everyone was out of the room. It was just the King of Evil and I. We stared at each other for a long time down the length of the room. Neither one of us seemed to have the courage to initiate the inevitable argument that was going to arise. He decided to make the first move. He walked towards me, his strides long, quick, and full of agitation. In one fluid motion, he pulled a key out and unlocked the shackles from my wrists. He turned on his heel and started pacing towards his private chambers. His finger flicked, indicating me to follow him. I did as he wished and ambled slowly behind him.

When I entered the study room of his private chambers, he was sitting behind his huge, awkward desk grinding the point of a dagger into the fine grained wood. He didn't bother to look up when I shut the door. A strange smirk graced his features as he addressed me, "You really out did yourself this time."

"What do you mean?" I was trying to keep my voice calm, but I was all nerves as I took a seat on a spare chair.

"I thought that little stunt that you pulled with the fight was something, but this . . .this was unbelievable." That queer grin remained plastered on his face.

"You didn't think I would try to escape?" I asked, incredulity in my voice.

He stopped grinding the dagger and just held the point into the wood with one hand on the pommel. "No, I didn't," he said through bared teeth. "I thought you saw the futility of it. I thought you had a damn bit of common sense. You are the holder of the Triforce of Wisdom. Has anyone ever told you, that you're not a very bright girl?"

"You're one to talk. You were naïve to think I wouldn't try to get out of here."

"You're right. I was naïve for thinking that for one second you might be able to foresee the consequences of your stupid actions."

"And what would those consequences be?" I asked moodily, crossing my arms over my chest. If he was going to kill me, I wished he would just go ahead and get it over with.

"You don't know? You really don't know?" His voice sounded like it was bordering on laughter. That was always a bad sign. Laughter always meant a screw had come loose. He stood up, hefting the dagger in his hand.

"Well, I'll lay it all out for you then. Where to begin?" He came out from behind the desk and began pacing around my chair in slow, measured circles.

"To shorten it, you've essentially destroyed any credibility I had with the Gerudo and monsters. As a result, you've caused my hold to weaken on them, which means that I am less able to control them. And I'm sure you've figured out by now, that poses a threat to both me and you. Because if I can't control them, then there is nothing standing in the way of them lopping your pretty little head off. Understand?" He slid the side of the dagger along my throat to emphasize the point.

I nodded, keeping still until he withdrew it and continued on in his mad circles. "Then why did you do it?" I questioned.

"Do what?" He stopped pacing and leaned against the wall near the fireplace, tossing the dagger mindlessly in his hand.

"Why did you show mercy if it caused so many problems?"

He stopped tossing the dagger, his eyes losing their insane haze. Suddenly, he seemed very tired and disappointed. It was like in that one question he was examining his whole life. I could almost hear the cogs whirling in his mind as he thought through all of the important decisions he'd ever made. "Because I'm an idiot," he mumbled as he flung the dagger across the room. The point embedded into one of the countless dusty old volumes cluttering the room. The dagger vibrated for a moment before the book toppled out of the shelf and landed on the floor with a thud.

He sighed heavily and sat down on the chair across from me. "I did it because I try not to be the monster I seem condemned to be. I try not to be the villain, but I am."

"What did you want to be?" I inquired quietly. Normally, I would have been making sarcastic remarks at his statement, but I found myself unable to. His mercy towards the Hylians had changed my perspective of him. To others, his judgment might have still seemed harsh, but to me it was lenient. As a princess, I knew that the charge of treason against the crown was not a light crime. The sentence for it in most countries is death, even with my father it was death.

He grinned, "You're going to laugh. I know you will."

"You've thought many things that have been wrong, this maybe one of them."

He cocked an eyebrow at me. "Fine. If you really want to know, I wanted to be an . . .actor."

My eyes widened for a moment before a small giggle escaped me. I managed to compose myself and said, "Well, that explains the cape."

"I guess it does. I liked theater as a child. I remember the acting troupes that would come through the desert from the West to enter Hyrule. They always put on shows for my mother's tribe, since we lived so close to the gate. I thought about joining once, but then I was crowned and those things had to be put away."

"I suppose that is part of the job of being a monarch, putting your dreams away," I said as I recalled the conversation we'd had about the type of life a queen of Hyrule was expected to have.

He gave me a solemn look, nodding in agreement. "Yes, it does require sacrifices. At times, it seems like our lives are more guided by fate than by our own choices."

I frowned at his statement, "I always believed people make their own destiny."

He gave me a cynical smile and turned his face towards the fireplace, "You think that if we made our own destinies any of this would have happened? This whole event was fated to happen. This whole thing isn't just one big string of mistakes and coincidences. You, me, and the Hero of Time were all bound to each other before we ever knew it. So now we must play the roles that fate has assigned us, no matter how unpleasant they might be."

"We don't have to be what fate or destiny or whatever wants us to be. We can be our own people, live our own lives," I said defiantly. I had known about fate my whole life. I had heard it whispered over my head as a child, how I was fated to be this or that. I hated fate. I hated the idea that you could not control what happened to you no matter how hard you tried. Despite these misgivings though, I knew somewhere inside that he was right. It was not random chance that had brought us together. It was all part of some huge, gruesome plan that I couldn't comprehend.

"Believe what you want, Zelda. In the end, it doesn't matter much."

We both went silent for a few moments, simply watching the flames eat through the wood. Then I stood up carefully and started to walk towards the door.

"Where are you going?" he asked, the flames mirrored in his copper eyes.

"Back to my room," I stated plainly my hand reaching for the door.

He finally moved his gaze from the fire onto me again, "Your rooms will be moved."

"To where?" I asked, a creeping suspicion lurking inside my mind.

"To here."

"What?" My whole body went rigid at his statement. Surely, he was joking. He couldn't possibly be serious.

"I have some spare rooms further towards the back. You'll be staying in those," he said nonchalantly.

"You must have gone crazy. I'm not staying in your chambers. Pick me out new ones if you want, but I refuse to stay in here with you."

He laughed bitterly, "You expect me to trust you enough for that? No, you'll be staying in the rooms in the back. We won't be sharing a bedroom. You'll just simply have to pass through my rooms in order to get out of the castle. I don't make the same mistake twice, Princess."

"And if I refuse?"

He stood up and marched towards me. I started to open the door to escape but his hand slammed it back into place. I stood up straight against the wall, trying to put as much space between my body and his as possible. He had me pinned against it with his hands on either side of my face.

"You don't have a choice," he whispered.

"I always have a choice." I stared defiantly up into his face, daring him to make a move.

His hand reached back, preparing to strike me across the face. I kept my eyes locked on his and watched with satisfaction as his hand dropped dejectedly to his side.

"I will not give you the pleasure of knowing that I lost my temper."

"Go ahead, give me your worst," I hissed.

"You asked for it," he breathed.

I closed my eyes and braced myself for his worst blow. It never came. I opened my eyes a fraction to see what was happening. He was just standing there with a smug look on his face. Then he leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine.

**Well, I hope you liked it. I found this chapter extremely difficult to write. You know when you have something just planned out so perfectly in your head but then you find it's hard as hell to get on paper? That's what happened to this chapter. It was perfect in my mind then it turned out like this. I just feel like it's really awkward. Anyways, thanks so much for the feedback. I tried to take some of the advice that you guys offered. I totally see how I over used the modern language in the last chapter and the repeating of the whole "you took over my country, blah blah" speech thing. So I attempted to tone some of that down while trying to get across the basic point. Just tell me how that went over, and if you could tell me if the direction that Ganon and Zelda's relationship took is believable or not. I'm afraid that it might have been a little too sudden. Merry Christmas.**


	9. Chapter 9

The Brightside of Darkness Chapter IX

**I'm sorry for the long delay of this chapter, but I was occupied with school and some other writing projects. Thanks for waiting this long and as always I greatly appreciate the reviews you guys give. LoZ is property of Nintendo. Read, review, and enjoy.**

My first reaction to his kiss wasn't the one that I expected. I would have predicted any reaction, but the one that I actually gave. Instead of pulling away from the kiss, I leaned into it. My lips parted and yielded to his. He didn't seem surprised by the action, simply continuing on with the flow of events. Of course later on, I would realize that he'd done this many times, but my head and body were separate entities at this point in time. My brain was in some sort of fog, bumping around inside my skull while trying to figure out which way to go. My body was much clearer about its feelings on the matter. My cheeks flushed with heat as my lips passionately, if a bit awkwardly, reciprocated the motions of his. He pressed his hands against the wall on either side of my face. I wrapped my fingers around his forearms just above the elbows to steady myself.

I had never been kissed before. Masquerading as a boy for seven years didn't really give me that many opportunities. The most I ever got were offerings from tavern wenches who I wouldn't touch even if I were a man. I didn't really know what to do. I was just going with the flow of things. My mind was still confused by this unforeseen turn of events. If he had had hit me, I would have known exactly what action to take, but this was a whole new territory for me.

Then he slipped his tongue into my mouth. Suddenly, my mind came screaming back to life. I realized where I was and what was happening. I became furious at what he was doing and even angrier that I was allowing it to happen. I only knew then that I wanted it to stop. I bit down on his tongue.

Immediately, he pulled his face away from mine, and I let go. My mouth closed with a snap as I sidled away from him. Ganondorf stood there for a moment, pressing his injured tongue to the inside of his mouth. I think he would have cursed if he could have tolerated the action of speaking at the time. I wasn't sure how good I'd gotten him, but I had not been gentle.

The Dark King glared daggers at me while one hand cradled his jaw. The other hand was flexing into a huge fist by his side. I didn't think he was going to hit me, but if he decided to at least I would know how to handle the situation.

"Never _ever_ try to do anything that stupid again or else I'll damage a lot more than your tongue," I growled as I put a chair between him and me.

He didn't respond at first, just continued glaring at me. Finally, he recomposed his features and turned his back on me. "From what I could tell, you were actually enjoying it quite a bit until you realized that you actually were."

I let out a snort, "Don't flatter yourself."

"If you didn't enjoy it then why didn't you try to stop me sooner?"

"I was just trying to lull you into a false sense of security," I stated.

He took a seat behind his desk and stared at me in disbelief. My lips turned down into a frown. Any truce we'd had was broken now. We were right back where we started. When he saw that I wasn't going to say anything he let out a soft scoff and shook his head slowly. "Fine, I will not try to dissuade you from this line of thinking. Disillusion yourself as long as you please. In the end, the truth is the truth, and not even you can change it."

"Just show me to my prison. Oops, I mean my rooms," I ordered in a snide tone.

He let out a breath through his nostrils and shoved the chair back as he stood. "If you consider this a prison then you've obviously never been in one," he shot back.

"No matter how pretty the gilded cage is, it is still a cage," I retorted while following him through a side door.

The room that we stood in was clearly his bed chamber. Needless to say, it was opulent. I will give Ganondorf this: he certainly had expensive taste. The walls were covered in murals of forest scenery, which were painted so realistically, it seemed like you could step into them. The attention to detail in the frescos was amazing. I could make out a make a drop of dew dangling precariously on the edge of one leaf in the orange light of the fireplace.

The bed was huge with four posters carved into the shape of living trees. The roots sank seamlessly into the wooden floor and the branches flawlessly blended in with the rest of the motif. Dark green, silk sheets covered the bed, overlaid with black stitching in the pattern of leaves. Even the furniture in the room was specially made to resemble fallen logs and tree stumps. There was even a private fountain bubbling up in one corner meant to look like a natural stream. It was there in that room, where I felt the longing and jealousy he had harbored for Hyrule's prosperity.

I had been to the Gerudo Desert only once. It held a certain fierce beauty to it, but it was a harsh land to live in. The cruel winds and gritty sand had made me yearn for gentle Hyrule Field. If only for a moment, I understood Ganondorf better then.

"Quit gawking and come on," he told me from his position from across the room at another door way.

I did as he said and entered into a sitting room. It was smaller then his and the one in my chambers, but the space was still comfortably equipped with two cozy sitting chairs across from a fireplace, a small bookshelf, and a writing table.

"This will be your parlor," he said with a sweep of his arm. "Those two doors on the left and right side are your bedroom and bathing room," he pointed at the doors consecutively.

My jaw clenched at his words. "So, my rooms are to be adjoined directly to your bedchamber?" I asked coolly, trying my best to keep my outrage under control.

He nodded.

I swallowed. "Doesn't this seem a bit . . . inappropriate?"

He leveled a look at me, "Inappropriate to who? The Gerudo? The Moblins? The Staflos? I hate to tell you this, but they don't give a damn about your womanly virtue. Infact, that happens to be the furthest thing from their minds. They would like nothing more than to see your head on a dish."

I crossed my arms over my chest and cut my eyes over to him. "It seems inappropriate to me. I am not comfortable having you located so close to where I sleep; especially, after what you attempted earlier." My voice was stiff and even as I said the words. He wasn't going to make me lose my temper.

He cocked an eyebrow at me then threw his back and laughed. "If you're trying to imply that you think I'll sneak into your room and try to force myself on you, you're very wrong. Believe me, if I want a woman I do not have to resort to rape. There are plenty who would be willing to warm my bed."

"If you say so," I replied bitterly. Turning my head away from him, I tried to keep from scowling. Somewhere deep down what he said struck a nerve of resentment.

"I'm not going to debate this any longer. I do this for my sanity as well as your safety. Don't worry, I'm not going to set foot in your room, and I ask that you do the same."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"I'm glad we can see eye to eye on something. Now, I'm going to retire for the evening. I suggest you start learning some Gerudo just to keep on top of things." He picked a book from one of the shelves and tossed it at me.

My hands reached out and caught the heavy volume. Ganondorf turned from me and retreated back to his bedroom. I settled down into one of the chairs and started flipping through the pages. It appeared that the book as an instruction manual on how to begin speaking Gerudo. There was even a small dictionary in the back that gave you the Gerudo translation of Hylian nouns and verbs.

My eyes searched over the small, cramped handwriting and read over every word carefully. It turned out that Gerudo was very different from Hylian. There were three forms of the language. One was used for nobility. One was used for family and friends. One was used for slaves and captives. I recognized some of the syllables from the slave dialect when they spoke to me. These three versions then branched into male and female, plural and singular. I decided to only focus on the familial and slave version of the language, since I doubted they would ever conspire to kill me in front of Ganondorf.

I must have stayed curled up in that chair for hours before I finally fell asleep from mental exhaustion. The sound of a door opening woke me up. A boy walked in with a tray balanced heavily on one hand. He was tall and slender. He looked to be about twelve with auburn hair and a set of timid green eyes. I could tell from the way he carried himself that he was a runt and probably the butt of many pranks.

"How did you get in here?" I questioned.

He cast his eyes down uncertainly as he licked his lips looking for the right words. "Uh, King Ganondorf sent me to bring you breakfast. He gave me permission. I swear it."

I looked him over and flicked my fingers for him to sit the tray down. He did as I bid, bowing deeply at the waist when his hands were free. I lifted off the silver lid, examining the contents with a careful eye. It all looked innocent enough. Nothing more than sausage, eggs, and a slice of toast.

"Show me proof."

"What?"

"Why should I believe that he sent you when it could just as easily have been some Gerudo who paid you to poison me?"

"He said you might say that," the boy stated nervously. "He told me to tell you that he hoped you enjoyed your meal more than he did because his tongue is too sore for him to eat."

A smile twisted my lips at the comment. "Alright, I believe you."

The boy let out a sigh of grateful relief and almost ran to the door. Was I really that intimidating? I guess to a skinny, little boy I was.

I picked at the food before leaving it alone and returning to the book. The rest of my day was spent with my nose buried in the pages of the tome. It seemed like I was starting to get some sort of understanding of the language when my door opened again. I owlishly blinked my eyes at the new intruder, taking a slow moment to register that it was the King of Evil himself.

He entered slowly and two small, shadowy figures followed. They were Gerudo women, voluptuous and haughty as every other one I'd seen. There was something odd about them though. The women were identical twins, and in unison, they set down two plates and two goblets of wine.

As one of them leaned down in front of me to lay the plate down, she muttered something in Gerudo under her breath. I didn't know most of the words, but I managed to pick out the Gerudo word for gut. She smiled at me then and started to walk away.

Ganondorf's mouth was open as if he were about to say something to her, but I was already on my feet and had the dining knife in my hand. Somehow I had managed to catch her unaware and pressed the dull edge of it to her throat.

"You ever threaten me again," I whispered, "and I'll slit your throat open from one ear to another."

The whole room was in shocked silence for one moment, until I shoved her roughly away from me. Her sister came to her side and looked like she was about to launch herself at me when a not-so-subtle cough from Ganondorf made her think twice.

The left one's lips turned down in a snarl, but she cowed under his gaze. They both slinked through the door quietly. Ganondorf saw them out of the room and came back a few moments later.

"I see you've been studying," he observed as he took a seat across from me.

I said nothing and dug into my food.

"I'm glad to notice that for once you listened to me and took my advice," he said in a conversational tone.

Taking another bite, I stared at him blankly, and then started flipping through the book again.

"Giving me the cold shoulder, hmm?"

Silence greeted him.

"I wonder how long you can keep this up. It's certainly never been your answer to things before."

We ate in quiet for a little while longer with no other sounds but chewing and the rustle of paper. The food was good if a bit cold, but I barely noticed it as I poured over the text in the manuscript.

"You amaze me. You go from being completely hot headed with that girl to being a metaphorical block of ice with me. I admit, you're playing it off well, but I know that on the inside you're dying to just start screaming at me." He gave me a smug grin as he popped his fork into his mouth.

I slammed the book shut, got up, walked over to the bedroom door, and slammed it shut behind me. He was trying to bait me. The most irritating part was that he was completely right. I wanted to scream at him. I wanted to start an argument just to let my blood cool off, but I couldn't. It would give him too much satisfaction.

I lit a candle and returned to reading. It was only a few minutes later when I heard him get up and leave. The book continued to occupy my attention until the candle started to sputter out and die. Finally, I closed the book for the night and put out the candle with the tips of my fingers. I slid underneath the blankets, wearing the same thing I'd been wearing for about two days. It probably needed to be washed, but it gave me a sense of security.

The next day dawned and so did my studying. Time passed slowly as I turned the pages and absorbed their contents. Thankfully, I did not have to put them to use. No more death threats were issued and all of my food was now served by the same boy from the previous day.

Memories of my last encounter with one of the Gerudo twins kept playing in my mind. Had it been with any other culture, I would have settled on a simple verbal threat, but the Gerudo valued actions over words. If I had not backed up my claim with physical force they would have just brushed me off. I had spoken in the language that we both understood clearly, violence.

Once again, Ganondorf joined me for dinner in the sitting room. This time he brought the food himself and set it out before me. I quirked an eyebrow at the action but said nothing. If he was trying to coax me into an argument he was going to fail.

"How long have you been in those clothes?" he inquired as shoved his plate away.

I shrugged and did the same.

"You really should change," he wrinkled his nose in distaste, "and take a bath."

"If my smell displeases you then you are free to leave," I replied in a bored tone of voice.

"I would hope that it displeases you as well, unless you like smelling like a wild animal."

I let out a slow breath at the jab and met his insult with a smile. "I have always rather enjoyed the outdoors."

He pursed his lips at my comment and rested his chin on his fist. "You're amusing. I enjoy watching you struggle to rein in that temper."

"At least one of us is amused, and I assure that there is nothing to be reined in. Your words cease effect me." My voice remained chilly as I spoke.

"We shall see," he murmured as he stood up and started piling up our plates.

He turned and left without another word to me. The door shut quietly behind him, leaving me in the wake of my own silence. It was odd to be in that ringing quiet. I was used to our meetings ending in screams. Then for some reason, I felt compelled to take a bath and change my clothes.

Two more days passed in that same fashion. I studied, ate, and conversed as little and as coldly with Ganondorf as I could. He persisted in trying to provoke me into a fight, but I did not relent. Sometimes his words made me want to strangle him, but I would only reply with some apathetic retort. I could tell that my lack of anger was frustrating to him, even if he didn't show it outwardly.

The third day came and soon it was almost time for dinner. There was no way for me to tell definitely that it was drawing near to my daily meeting with Ganondorf, but my own internal clock seemed to be telling that he would be here soon. I didn't know why, but I felt the urge to get particularly under his skin that day. It might have been because his remarks the preceding day had been particularly annoying.

Placing the book on the couch, I decided that I would do something that he wouldn't suspect. I stood up and walked into my bedroom where the wardrobe stood against the wall. The piece of furniture was stuffed with dresses like the last one had been; but fortunately, Ganondorf was now letting me pick my own clothing. Lately, I'd chosen simple woolen or dyed linen dresses with no adornment. Then as my fingers flicked through the line of dresses, I craved something a little more formal.

My eyes locked on a swath of fabric that shone dimly in the light of the fire. I grabbed it between my thumb and forefinger, feeling the texture of the fabric. It was smooth and cold to the touch. Silk. Carefully, I lifted it out and held it before the firelight. I bit my bottom lip as I studied the color of it, a dark purple. Would it be too dark for me? Wait, why did I care? Oh yes, because if it was too dark for me then it wouldn't have the desired effect. And what was the desired effect? To impress him? No, certainly not. To knock him off balance, to frustrate him.

I stared at it longingly for a moment before daring to slip it on and just see how it looked on me. It was easy enough to get into, merely having to unclasp the halter at the top and wriggle my way into it. The design was simple, and elegant, which I found refreshing. From what I remembered of court life, Hylian formal wear consisted of layers and layers of starched linen and brocade. This was obviously of Gerudo design. It just wasn't practical to wear all those layers in the pounding heat of the desert.

I hooked the golden clasps at the back of my neck and studied my reflection. Even though I felt awkward and ungainly in something this fine and delicate, it had a surprisingly flattering effect. The material flowed over my body like water, hugging in the right places and forgiving in others. Squares of gold were sown around the middle of the dress to emphasize the waist. Turning from side to side, I examined the thing from every possible angle, not able to find anything drastically wrong with it. It showed off my arms and stomach, and helped to hide my small breasts and hips.

After the thorough examination, I realized that I needed to get started with the other preparations. A small, wooden jewelry box stood on the dresser in front of a round mirror. I opened the lid and picked through its contents. In the end, I selected a pair of golden earrings, shaped in some tribal pattern that I couldn't make heads or tails of but simply liked the way it looked, and two gold bangles.

Next, the part that I had been dreading the most. Make up. The numerous vials, jars, and bowls that littered the top of the dresser glittered at me mockingly. I had never applied make-up to myself, and only had it on once when Ganondorf ordered that I be paraded around like a prize ox. Gingerly, I picked up a few of what I thought might be essentials. I applied the kohl slowly around my upper and lower eye lid, having to wash it off and reapply it several times. I thought about adding some of the powder that I had seen Gerudo apply to their eyelids, but decided that I didn't have the dexterity or the patience to attempt it. I found a jar filled with red gooey stuff and sniffed it for a moment. It smelled like cherries, and then I realized it was meant for my lips. After dipping my fingers in, I dabbed some of it along my top and bottom lip and pressed them together as I had seen my mother do when I was a child.

My reflection blinked back at me as I took a minute to examine myself again. I didn't know whether I was pleased with the results or not. Part of me thought I'd done a pretty good job with this whole thing considering how inexperienced I was at it. Another part argued that I was making a fool of myself, and that any idiot could see that this was a ridiculous mistake.

I pulled a brush through my hair a few times to work out the worst of the tangles and make it look half-way decent. There wasn't much else I could do with it. A number of combs, pins, and baubles to decorate my hair was spread across the top of the wooden dresser, but I had no idea what to with them. Besides, my hair was too thin and fine to really do much with it.

Shoes filled one corner of the wardrobe and enticed me over to them. Lifting one up, I grimaced at the height of the heel on it. I returned it and many other pairs to their rightful places before finally deciding that it would just be best to go barefoot so I wouldn't fall and break my neck.

It couldn't be too long before Ganondorf was supposed to arrive. I resumed my place on the couch, picked the book up, started reading where I'd left off, and waited patiently for him to come. Thankfully, I didn't have to wait too long.

The door swung open with a soft creak. He entered quietly with two silver platters, one balanced on each hand. He set them down and took his normal seat across from me. Without comment or remark, he lifted the lid off of his food and started dining. This irked me beyond words. Still, I tried to remain nonchalant about the situation and followed his actions.

"So shall we continue on with our verbal spar?"

"Last time I checked only you considered it a spar," I stated calmly, trying to keep the agitation from seeping into my voice.

"Last time I checked you were always in the mood for a good spar," he retorted as he lifted his eyes from his food to me for the first time. He didn't give me the dramatic reaction I had hoped for. His jaw didn't drop, and his eyes didn't bulge out of his face, but he paused in bringing the fork up to his mouth. He cocked his head to the side like a bird, fixing his shrewd copper eyes on me. Then he said nothing and went back to eating his meal.

"Then you do not know me as well as you thought you did," I said in bored voice.

"That's not the problem. I think you do not wish to acknowledge that I know you as well as I do."

"Maybe you're the one not willing to admit something," I said as I gave him a pointed look.

"And what would that be?"

"That you don't know as much as you think you do."

"Now we're just talking in circles." He finished his food and reclined back in the chair, or as much as he could given his height.

We stopped talking for a while, neither one sure what to say to the other. It was true. We were talking in circles. I think it was mostly because he didn't want to acknowledge the effect my plan had on him, and I didn't want to let on that I was aggravated over his lack of response.

"Why do you still come here?" I inquired as he stared straight ahead into the fire.

He never looked away from the flames as he answered, "Because it's my castle, and I can go wherever I damn well please."

"But why to this room? Why eat with me? You've learned as much about me as you're ever going to, and you know I have no means of escaping."

"Because I know it annoys you," he said as he took a sip of wine from his glass.

I couldn't understand why, but he seemed particularly broody tonight. His eyebrows were knit together and his mouth turned down in a slight frown. I hadn't noticed until then that he had been nursing his goblet the whole evening, and this was his second cup. From all the meals that I shared with him, I could never recall him having a second cup of wine.

"That's a petty reason," I stated.

He took another swig and crossed his outstretched legs at the ankles. He swallowed before replying. "Well, you're a petty person."

"As if you're one to talk, you're the one who visits me only to be a thorn in my side," my voice was becoming heated as I said the words. His insult had stung more than I thought it would. I was quickly losing what little self control I had gained over the past few days. Ganondorf liked to irritate me, but he rarely directly insulted me, which was usually my role.

"Now isn't that hypocritical? You accuse me of pettiness when you greet me with nothing but indifference. You know you do it just to get under my skin, and then that dress. Hmm," he took a sip of wine and glanced over at me, "that dress."

My anger escalated while at the same time triumph bloomed. He had noticed my dress more than he had let on. I tried to keep a wicked smile from crossing my face while at the same time resisting the urge to just hurl something at him. Sometimes my own warring emotions astonished me.

"Would you prefer that I start yelling and screaming at you? Would you like for me to throw a royal tantrum? Because I can if you like," I hissed.

"Actually, I think I would like to just hear you start screaming. I've grown accustomed to that. Besides, it was much more entertaining than this."

"If this isn't entertaining then why do you continue? If your goal is to annoy me then why carry on when it stops working?"

He poured himself a third glass from the wine sack at his feet. He wasn't drunk by any means. It would take more than two glasses to intoxicate a man of his stature, but I could tell that it was loosening his lips.

"You know that's not the real reason why I keep visiting you," he said in a low voice.

"Then why did you say it was?"

"Because I thought it would be obvious."

"And what is this obvious reason?"

He turned around in his chair and stared at me for the first time since we finished our meal. He nodded his head towards me, "Why did you wear that dress?"

"What does that matter? Why won't you answer my question?" He was trying to dodge my question, and I was trying to dodge his.

"It matters because you would never look like that unless you had some sort of motive. I'll answer your question if you'll answer mine." He sat up straighter now and looked me fully in the face.

"You first," I said quickly.

He shrugged, "Fair enough. I keep coming back because, believe it or not, I enjoy your company. I don't really know why, but I do. Maybe it's because you keep on my toes. Now your turn."

I drew in a deep breath, "I wore this whole on ensemble to frustrate you, to throw you off."

He smirked at me, "Liar."

"Only partially," I answered truthfully. He gave me a speculative glance.

"And the other reason would be?"

"Isn't it obvious?" I said mockingly.

"Touché, Princess Zelda," he complimented with a smile.

I rested both of my hands in my lap and studied them for a moment as I gathered the courage to ask the question that had been eating away at me for days. "W-why did you kiss me?" I whispered.

"Because I wanted to," he answered simply as if it were the most apparent thing in the world.

"Are you attracted to me?" I questioned, pressing onward while my courage held out.

"It depends on what you mean by attraction. There are lots of definitions of the word," he said off handedly.

He knew perfectly well what I meant. He was trying to pry it out of me just to see if he could. "The . . . romantic" I hesitated on the word, secretly stunned and horrified that I was using it in this sense, "kind."

"Yes," he replied bluntly. There was no pause or precaution to it.

We stared at each other for a long time, taunting the other to look away first. The not-so-secret secret was out in the open. I'd known he felt that way about me for a while by then, but it was still surprising hearing him admit to it so boldly. He acted like there was nothing wrong with it, like we weren't mortal enemies.

"Are you attracted to me?" he queried in a soft voice.

Unlike him, I took time to answer the question. I waged an internal war in my mind over the answer. Could I honestly be attracted to him? He was Ganondorf, the usurper of my rightful throne and tyrant of my people. Yet, if the tables had been turned would I have acted any differently? I liked to think that I would, but the truth was I would never know for sure. Finally, I had the answer in my mind.

"Yes," I said in a quiet and embarrassed tone. I couldn't quite accept or believe it as easily as he seemed to, but I could at least admit it.

"Is that the other reason why you wore that dress?" he said gently.

"Yes," my voice sounded defeated as I revealed my purpose.

A victorious smile split his face for a second before his earlier mood returned and swallowed it up. He sighed, picked up his wine chalice, took as swig, and turned around to face the fire again.

His reaction surprised me. I didn't know what happened. I thought he would be pleased for having dragged that out of me, and he had been for a minute. What was bothering him so much that it would affect him like this?

"He's coming you know. The Hero of Time. He'll be here soon and then everything will be decided," he said in a hoarse voice.

The words dropped like stones between us and shattered whatever peace we'd had. Link was coming and with that, everything would change.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. There was a lot more dialogue than usual, and I'm not sure if that's a good or bad thing. The main purpose of this chapter was to show a softer side of Zelda, and finally make some progress between her and Ganondorf. I'm kind of ambivalent about how this chapter turned out. I like some parts and dislike others. Anways, thanks for reading this and some feedback on Zelda's character development and on the turn her and Ganondorf's relationship has taken would be greatly appreciated.**

**P.S. Don't worry Miss Pocket-Watch, I always value any suggestions and constructive criticism that people offer. Thanks for yours, they have been helpful in writing this chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

The Brightside of Darkness Chapter X

The Brightside of Darkness Chapter X

**Thanks for everyone's patience and reviews! This story now has over 100 reviews XD! That's the most I've ever had, and I really am grateful for all of the input that everyone has offered up. Many thanks to all of you who have stuck by this story, which originally started out as a one-shot. Well, enough of my gushing, let's get on with the story.**

**Note: A somewhat "adult" situation up ahead, so you might want to keep on the look out for that if you're uncomfortable with that stuff. Don't worry, it's not that bad, but don't say I didn't warn you.**

A stunned silence enveloped the room for a long while before either of us dared to speak. I occupied myself by trying to comprehend the amount of time that had passed since my capture. Had weeks really just flown by like that? It had only seemed like a few days, mostly a few terrifying days, but only days nonetheless. My fingers twisted my hair into nervous curls as I bit my bottom lip in uneasiness. My own mind was racing with irrational thoughts, half of them I couldn't even decipher.

Finally, the clattering of a goblet falling to the floor broke my mad line of thinking. I cut my eyes over where to Ganondorf sat. The wine sack lay empty at his feet. He was just staring into the fire, the flames reflected feverishly in his eyes. I sighed upon seeing his disheveled state. We both needed rest and time to think.

His chin dipped forward onto his chest, but he stopped himself suddenly. His copper eyes flashed wide for a moment before he settled deeper into the chair. Sighing, I ran a hand through my hair and decided that he needed to get back to his own room and bed. I stood up and smoothed out the silk of the dress. From the expression on his face, I could tell that I would have to help him make it to his room. My lips thinned into a narrow line at the prospect. Goddesses only knew how much he weighed with all that armor on.

Padding over to him, I offered him my hand.

He blinked at it dumbly before he looked up and met my eyes. "What?" he asked in a dry tone.

"Take my hand. You're going to bed," I said, letting the exhaustion seep into my voice. I wasn't in the mood to argue with him. The last few revelations had left me drained.

He laughed at the idea, "You think you can carry me to bed? I admit, the offer is tempting, but implausible."

I huffed and took hold of his arm by the elbow, "I know I can't carry you, you fool, but I can help you stumble your way back to your own bed."

"I think I'll just sleep here for the night," he said without budging an inch. It surprised that even in this state, his speech was not slurred. He wasn't obliviously drunk, but I could tell that once he got on his feet he'd be unsteady. Somehow even after all of that wine, he kept his composure. It was infuriating and admirable all at the same time.

"You can't be serious," I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"Very."

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "That's insane. There is no way you'll be comfortable in that chair. It's too small, and you're too big. Now c'mon. I don't have all night to drag your lazy carcass to bed."

A grin crossed his smug features. He rolled his eyes up towards the ceiling in thought, "Well, since you put it so nicely, I guess I can oblige you." He heaved himself upwards and managed to get to his feet. He swayed for a second until I threw his left arm across my shoulders and wrapped my right arm around his waist. Slowly, we stumbled across the room to his bedchamber. I cursed the whole way as his feet fumbled for purchase on the ground and consequently crushed my toes. He simply laughed.

"For someone who's a surprisingly graceful fighter, you're a horribly awkward drunk," I complained as I gingerly set my injured down to take another step.

"Unless my hearing is shot, I think that was a compliment," he said breathlessly.

"It was a compliment and an insult all in one."

"Aren't you talented?" he quipped.

"So, I've been told," I retorted as we at last came to the doorway of his chambers.

"I wonder if those talents extend to other areas?" he mused to himself, his eyes wandering to the bed.

"Those areas happen to be none of your business," I replied coldly as I helped him settle down on the edge of the bed.

He shrugged, "It was just a thought."

"Let's keep it that way," I said as I stood back from him. I could tell the change that the drink had wrought in him. Ganondorf was often flirtatious, but never outwardly crude.

"No need to be such a prude," he commented off-handedly as he reclined back against the pillows.

I ignored the comment. I was a prude when it came to things like that. I could take on a Moblin twice my size without batting an eyelash, but talking about sex made me uncomfortable. I never said I was a wholly reasonable person.

"You're going to sleep in your armor?" I questioned.

He nodded.

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"Because it can't be comfortable."

"Why do you care about my comfort all of a sudden?" he asked with a sly shine in his eyes. "You're going to try and kill me?"

I shook my head irritably, "No, no, though now would be a good opportunity come to think of it, but no. I just . . .I just honestly don't know why." I threw my hands in the air and let out a sigh of exasperation. I had no idea why I was treating him this way. Something in me had softened towards him. Now that we stood at the end of our journey, I found myself reluctantly wanting it to continue. I was not ready to let go of this unexplored part of myself.

"Here, just let me," I commanded as I pulled him upright into a sitting position again and knelt down in front of him. My fingers worked quickly to undo the buckles that secured the greaves below his knees. Then I swiftly removed his vambraces from his forearms and set them down beside myself on the floor. The whole time he stared at me with an expression of surprise mixed in with his usual smugness. It seemed that my actions had lightened his black mood.

"How did you get to be so good at undoing men's armor? Or do I want to know?" he asked.

I granted him an agitated glance but went about my work. "As a child, I was fascinated by my father's armor. So eventually, he made it my job to help put it on and take it off. You know people always think of my father as this old, fat, white-haired man, but he wasn't. But I guess you know that already don't you?"

"Yes," he answered carefully, perfectly aware of how volatile the subject matter was with me, "he was nothing like that. I remember he had black hair, and he seemed fairly young, only in his thirties if I remember correctly."

I nodded as I got up to sit on the bed beside him. I made a gesture for him to lift his arms out to his sides so I could work on the breastplate. He did as I ordered. "That's right," I mumbled as my fingers unlooped the brass buckles. When I was done, I lifted it off his upper body and staggered under its surprising weight. The thing must have weighed thirty-five pounds at least.

"Now go put it on the stand over there in the corner," he pointed to where a stuffed mannequin stood on a chest. I hefted it in one hand and lumbered over to the stand. I grunted as I finally managed to set it properly on the model and let out a sigh of relief.

Ganondorf was laughing the whole time of course. It seemed that with the additional wine, he'd become more jovial. "Do you have any idea how many knights and lords wish they were in my position right now? I have the Princess of Hyrule removing my armor for me and setting it away."

"Don't get too cocky. You can take care of your boots yourself. No telling what your feet smell like."

With my work done, I headed for the door. As I passed by his bed, I felt large fingers wrap around my wrist and halt my progression. I turned around.

"Stay with me, Zelda," he whispered. His lids were heavy over his eyes, and I could smell the wine coming off of his breath.

"Now just because I did something nice for you, don't you dare think I'll-"

His eyelids lifted at my response as he seemed to process what his request must have sounded like. "I didn't mean it that way, though I wouldn't object to it. I simply meant sleep here tonight, nothing intimate. Just resting."

I looked at him for a moment, my thoughts warring with each other. Part of me wanted to agree to his request. The other part was appalled that I would even consider it.

"We have much to think about," I said gently as I started to pry his fingers off of my wrist. "I think it would only tangle things more if we did as you suggest."

"I think it would help us. I don't think either one of us wants to be alone tonight, even you. Come, I won't touch if you don't want me to. I swear it upon whatever honor I have left," he pleaded, his voice soft in the darkness that surrounded us. The only light came from a low-burning fireplace. I hadn't noticed until then just how little illumination there was the room.

I bit my lip before nodding. It couldn't do anymore damage than what had already been done. He scooted over to the other side of the bed to make room for me. I laid down on the sheets, my body stiff with tension and anxiety.

"Relax," he sighed in the dark as the last of the light died away.

I let out a deep breath as I curled on my side to face him. I stretched my arm out to get comfortable when I felt my fingers brush the back of his hand. Instinctively, I withdrew my hand, but he caught it in his own before I could pull it all the way back to myself. My breath caught in my throat at the close contact. His hand swallowed mine. The touch of it was rough, calloused, and not entirely unpleasant. After a few moments, I let my fingers uncurl in his grip. His hold slackened until only his fingers laid on top of the back of my hand.

We laid like that for a while, our breathing the only noise in the room. I couldn't see him in the pitch black of the room, but I could sense his presence on the other side of the bed. Suddenly that distance seemed too far. He had been right. I did not want to be alone.

As quietly as possible, I slid across the bed closer to him. I didn't want him to know that I was trying to get nearer to him. My pride was still there, stubborn and unrelenting as always. I stopped when I was no more than half an arm's length away. His breathing was deep and steady, and I was certain he was asleep.

Then an arm came out of nowhere and wrapped itself around my waist. Ganondorf drew me to him until the front half of my body was pressed against his. I gasped at the new turn of events, and I wondered how I could have been stupid enough to believe that he wouldn't notice. He was the King of Thieves, he noticed everything.

He must have felt me tense up because his hold on my waist loosened. "Do you want me to let you go?" he murmured against the top of my head as he tried to lower his mouth down to my ear.

I shook my head and eased my body against his. His arm looped itself tighter against me. I returned the action, though mine had a harder time of reaching all the way around. I heard him chuckle, the deep sound causing vibrations to ring through his chest and against my own. He lowered his head again and pressed his lips to the crown of my skull. The action surprised me a bit. I'd never taken him as the kind of man who bestowed affection like that. I didn't object to it and simply pressed my face against his chest where his heart lay underneath thumping like a great drum.

Something disturbed my sleep in the middle of the night. My ears were suddenly flooded with a loud noise. The breath in my lungs became trapped as I momentarily panicked. I didn't have the slightest clue as to what the noise might be. Then slowly as my mind started to clear, I realized that the sound was coming from above me. I groaned as I realized that Ganondorf's snoring had interrupted my dreams. Sweet Din, he was loud. I guessed it was to be expected with someone of his size, and with a nose that big. I untangled myself from his arms and shoved a pillow over his face. The snoring abruptly stopped as he realized he couldn't breathe. His arms flailed for a moment before his hands gripped the pillow and tossed it off.

"Dammit, what was that for?" he cursed.

"You were snoring, and it woke me up. Turn on your back or something," I answered.

He cursed me once more, groaned, and did as I said. The snoring stopped, and I rested my head against his chest, since my pillow had been thrown half way across the room. He didn't object, and we slipped back into the shades of sleep.

Bright firelight pried my tired eyes open at last. Even though there were no windows in the room, my internal clock told me that it was a few hours past dawn. I sat up on one elbow and looked down the bed to see Ganondorf perched at the end. He was leaning forward, resting his elbows on his knees with his hands clasped between his legs. I could tell by the set of his shoulders and the scowl of his profile that he was deep in thought. The second thing I noticed was that his shirt was off. Immediately, my mind jumped to the wrong conclusion, and I checked to make sure my own clothing was still secure. I let out a sigh of relief when I found the silk dress still clasped around my neck, if a bit wrinkled.

He didn't stir at my movements. I took a moment to study him. Ganondorf is not handsome by the traditional Hylian definition of the term. His features are too jagged, too aggressive. His eyes are too sharp and his nose is too long for many women to find him comely. Link's face swam through my mind for a second. The Hero of Time was what many would consider the epitome of the word. He had those fine, chiseled features and luminous blue eyes that seemed to swallow up the world. I was not immune to his charms. I admitted that when I looked him upon my heart quickened just a little.

Even though, Ganondorf's face might not have met the standards of good looking for many, his body was another matter. I shyly took in his shoulders, arms, and back. The firelight illuminated the swell of muscles on his frame. Years of training and fighting had shaped and molded him into something women would like to look upon, something I liked to look upon. My cheeks reddened at the thought, and I all but broke into a fit of laughter at myself. Only weeks ago, I had been spitting venom at him and cursing him at every turn. Now, here I was appreciating his physique. Irony is a funny thing.

I roused myself from daydreaming and sat up fully. Stretching out my hand, my fingers gently touched the bare skin of his shoulder. His head swiveled around at the unexpected contact. He quirked an eyebrow at me in confusion.

"Why is your tunic off?" I asked, keeping my eyes on his face.

A grin twisted his features. "You drooled on it."

"What? I did not. I don't drool."

He bent over and picked up the piece of clothing on the floor. He handed it to me, making sure that I saw the wet spot on the front where my face had been. "Are you so sure?"

"Well, you snore," I replied tartly.

"At least, snoring doesn't ruin your clothing," he teased.

"Oh don't exaggerate, that tunic is not ruined, and besides my drooling didn't wake you up in the middle of the night. You sounded like a pack of stampeding Moblins in heat."

He laughed. His temperament seemed to have improved greatly since the night before. "I've never had anyone else complain of it."

"That's probably because they were too afraid to," I stated.

"And you're not afraid of me?" His voice dropped to lower tone, and he turned on the bed to face me.

"No," I breathed, leaning forward until my face was inches from his to prove my point. My brain was screaming at me to stop this idiocy, but something else held the reins. The blood in my veins was heated with something that I couldn't quite name. It felt like anger, but it wasn't. It gave off the same power and restlessness that rage did but without the need for violence.

His eyes searched my face for a moment as he tried to assess the situation. I'd never voluntarily come this close to him unless it was to try inflict some kind of injury. "Zelda, have you been drinking?" he asked seriously.

"No," I whispered. My lips closed the distance between us. Hot air brushed against my cheek as he exhaled in surprise at my actions. He just sat there for a moment with his arms sitting uselessly at his sides with my lips pressed against his. I thought he was checking to be sure that I wouldn't pull away suddenly. When I didn't, arms wrapped around my waist and crushed me against his chest.

Tongue and lips and teeth clashed together. We fought for control of the situation, our mouths at war with each other. Both of us were at our core stubborn and prideful people. Nothing was ever gentle between us, even last night had held an ounce of aggression. In the end, he won out due to sheer size and strength. Somehow, I ended up on my back. His body hovered over mine, supporting himself on his elbows. Our lips were still locked together as he held himself above me. My heart was pounding inside my chest. My blood was boiling through my veins. My brain was virtually nonexistent in this whole thing. It had gotten lost somewhere along the way.

His lips strayed from my lips to my cheek and slowly down my neck. I exhaled a long sigh. He planted a kiss along my collarbone as one hand drifted to my thigh. My fingers went to the clasp around my neck when suddenly my brain kicked in again. _What in the hell am I doing?_ I screamed internally. My hands dropped away from my neck to his fingers wrapped around the upper part of my leg. I grabbed his wrist and pulled it away. The action stopped him cold. He lifted his mouth from my shoulder and gave me a questioning glance. I could tell that he was a bit disappointed by the turn of events, and even, I had to admit that I was a bit frustrated by my own choice.

"Get off," I ordered.

He rolled away and to the edge of the bed, his eyes skeptical as I sat up and smoothed my wrinkled dress. "I'm sorry," I said hoarsely, my own words stunning me.

"For what?" he asked, his voice thick with things that I dared not name.

"F-f-for this. This is mad. I had no idea I would do that." I let out a sharp breath through my clenched teeth and ran my hands through my tangled hair at my own confusion. What was going on with me? Why did I do that? Was I stupid? I wanted him, but I didn't want to want him.

He gave me a knowing smile. "I knew you'd do this."

"Then why didn't you stop me?" I asked, my voice growing louder.

"Because you are an adult, and you should learn to act like one," he scolded.

"I am acting like one, that's why I stopped this whole thing. I just-I just _can't_ feel like this." My hands fisted in my hair as I fought the urge to lash out at something.

"And why not? What's wrong with it? Where does it state that we cannot feel these things for each other?"

I let out an anguished sigh. "I'm the Princess of Hyrule, you're the King of Thieves. We are enemies, the greatest there could ever be. I should hate. I did hate you." 

"There is nothing wrong with being human, Zelda," he whispered as he drew closer to me. "There is nothing wrong with being vulnerable and flawed. You can feel how you want."

His hands gripped my wrists and pulled them down from my hair. I struggled for a moment as I tried to tear myself from his grasp.

"Look at me, you idiot," he hissed.

I reluctantly turned my face to his.

"You are so violent, always so violent. You don't have to be. There are other ways to get what you want. Why are you this way?"

I gulped as I struggled to keep myself under control. "It's all I was taught," I murmured. "Those seven years while I lived in exile, I did not learn etiquette or courtly manners. Impa taught me that if you detect a threat attack it before it has the opportunity to attack you. I was the most wanted person in Hyrule, as you well know." I shot him a withering glance.

His grip on my wrists tightened momentarily.

"We couldn't afford to run the risk of me being captured. No one had anyone idea that the Hero of Time was sleeping in the Temple of Time. So for seven years, I lived as a little savage. I roamed the country disguised as a young boy, allowed to act as I pleased as long as I didn't draw too much attention to us. My senses were constantly searching for some kind of danger. I learned that it was better to live as a violent barbarian than die as a refined lady. All the manners in the world do you no good if you're rotting in the ground," I finished.

"You know _if_ you ever become queen, you will not be able to act like you do now. That will have to change," he said.

I nodded. "I know that. It is just hard for me to break old habits. It's hard to express myself when I'm angry without . . ." my voice trailed off as I looked for the right words.

"There are other ways to be intimidating without resorting to physical force. Sometimes simply expressions or tones of voice can have the desired effect," he suggested.

"I suppose you've had plenty of practice," I snapped. Like I said, old habits were hard for me to break.

He ignored the insult. "I've noticed that sometimes when you look at me you get this light in your eyes that almost freezes the marrow in my bones. You don't even realize you're doing it, but if you could just learn to control it, that would be a useful skill."

"So I scare _you_?" I joked, trying to lighten the situation. Things had gotten far too dark for my liking.

He shook his head. "It isn't really frightening just shocking. I don't think you realize how much untapped potential there is in you."

I blushed at his words. Things just kept getting stranger and stranger. I shrugged my shoulders to ease some of the tension, "If you say so."

"Do you ever make use of the Triforce of Wisdom?" he asked.

My eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Not really, why do you ask?"

"You might want to. I think it could be useful in helping you learn to control some of that anger of yours," he recommended.

I nodded, not entirely convinced of his motive. I could spend years with him in the castle, but a part of me would always harbor a suspicion towards him. "It just never seemed to be that essential in my day-to-day life."

"You don't even really know how to use it do you?" he probed.

The accuracy of his statement shocked me. I had come in contact with the power a few times in my life, but it had only been at random moments. Impa had known little of the Triforce, though she later proved to be a sage. In fact, she had sealed it off for most of my teenage years, fearing that Ganondorf might somehow be able to track me through it. Those times when it had broken through the magical barrier of my mind had been when I was in extreme distress and had no way to take action. As I grew older, instead of bottling the rage up until the Triforce exploded within me, I learned channel it through fighting. It wasn't really the smarter choice, just the more convenient. I would often feel sick afterwards, my head throbbing and my stomach heaving up its contents.

"I don't have much experience with it," I replied vaguely.

"I could . . . teach you," he held out his left hand to me.

I eyed it for a moment. Then I set my left hand in his. The Triforce symbol on the back of my hand flared to life at the contact. His did the same; our pieces glowed in resonance with each other. I lifted my eyes to his gaze. The effect was immediate. Something inside of me opened up. I could feel a silent wind rushing through me, setting every fiber of my body on fire. My knuckles turned white as my fingers wound around his hand. The world around me washed away only to be replaced with a blinding white. Blood roared in my ears as my brain struggled to process everything that was happening. I think a scream escaped my lips as I tried to ride the wave of energy, tried to bring it under my control.

Through the howling of the power in my ears, I could hear a small pulsing. Slowly, the rhythm overwhelmed the roaring of my blood. Something was whispering to me. I couldn't quite make out the words, but as I concentrated they became more distinct. It sounded like my mother's voice when she used to bid me goodnight before blowing out the last candle in my room. It was soft, and loving.

_There is nothing to fear_, it sighed. _I am here. I have always been here. You can surrender now. There is no more fighting or fleeing. There is simply the tide of fate that we are all apart of. _The resistance in my heart uncoiled itself, and the power flooded into the newly open space. It settled over my spirit, like a cooling salve over a burn. My shoulders relaxed and my hand unclenched. It was over. I had opened myself up to the Triforce of Wisdom.

I opened my eyes and saw Ganondorf staring at me with something close to lust but not quite. It was longing but not for the touch of a human body. It was the craving of power. I could see it slithering in the depths of his copper eyes. He wanted so badly to take it from me. The Gerudo had been so close to it that his own power had brushed by it. The Triforce of Wisdom had beckoned to him like any lover. His brows furrowed as he fought to overcome his own innate greed for control. At last, he swallowed and removed his hand from mine.

I was a bit surprised at his reaction. I had not been expecting to confront his hunger for the Triforce head on. I should have seen it coming. He was what he was.

I wasn't angry at him though. It was in his nature. I could understand what it was like to have to fight with yourself. I hadn't wanted to have the emotions that I had for him, but they were still there.

"Thank you," I said quietly.

"You're welcome," he answered hoarsely. He got off the bed then and pulled on another tunic that was laying carelessly on the back of a chair. "It's been some day, hasn't it?" he chuckled, the strain evident in his voice.

I grunted in agreement. "How long do we have?" I finally asked.

His shoulders stiffened at the question. "I'm not sure. Perhaps two or three more days if luck is with us," he said.

Those days passed too quickly for me. I will not speak of what happened between us then, for they are dear and sacred memories. Suffice it to say that we bonded and learned many things from each other on many levels. The Goddesses were kind and granted us three days.

On the third morning, I woke up to find myself alone in the bed. A breakfast platter was set beside me. It consisted of nothing more than a wedge of cheese, a hunk of bread, and a withered apple. I wrinkled my nose at the meal. Ganondorf was standing in front the fire clasping the red cape that he so loved to the shoulder plates of his armor. I hadn't seen him wear it in a while. My heart stopped suddenly.

"The cook couldn't find anything better?" I hazarded, afraid of the answer.

"The cook is gone. That's all I could find in the kitchens. Eat up, you'll need the strength," he ordered as he checked the buckles on his vambraces.

"Why? What's going on?" I asked, panic rising in my voice.

"Every human is gone. They've all evacuated. Only the monsters are left. They've been trickling out slowly for days. Now there isn't anyone left but us," his voice was detached as he spoke.

"He's here, isn't he? He's finally arrived." My heart was hammering in my chest.

"Yes, he is. I'm fairly sure he is ascending the stairs as we speak. Do me a favor and wear that today," he pointed to a dress laid out on a chest to my left.

It resembled the one I'd worn often as a child. The stiff linen skirt was bleached to an immaculate white. The tunic was dyed a soft rose pink. Down the front of the skirt trailed a banner with the emblem of Hyrule on it attached by a chain belt that hung around the waist. Heavy, golden shoulder pads adorned the top of the blouse and a pair of white gloves finished off the ensemble. I was offended by it at first. It was far too feminine for my taste, too much pink, and too many cumbersome accessories. As I continued to stare it, I found that I rather liked it, despite its drawbacks.

"Alright," I murmured as I rolled out of bed. It took me a few minutes to figure out how to put it on, but I managed in the end. I shifted the heavy, golden shoulder pads until they sat perfectly, and smoothed out the banner along the front. A finger tapped me on the shoulder. Ganondorf stood and offered up a pair of Triforce shaped earrings in one hand and a tiara in the other. I gave a disgusted sigh but put on the jewelry as he requested.

I pulled the gloves up to my elbows and took up a silver brush to get out the rest of the snags in my hair. I cursed and groaned as I always did until my hair flowed smoothly down my back.

"You look wonderful," he murmured as he took in my appearance. He turned away and started to walk out of the room.

"Wait," I called out desperately. "We don't have to do this. You don't have to fight him."

His expression fell for a moment before he plastered the calm mask back on.

"I could tell him that you've changed. Just step down, and it will end. Surrender, and we won't have to go through this," I pleaded as I took a step towards him.

"You know it cannot be that way. I cannot just step down, and everything will be fine. He won't accept that. He'll think I've warped your mind," he said.

"I'll _convince_ him. Link trusts me. He will believe me if you'll just give me the chance to stop this. . ."

He shook his head sadly at my ideas. "This is the way things are. This is the way it was all meant to play out from the very beginning. From the moment that we all took our first breaths we were destined for this."

"Don't be an idiot," I said. "We can stop this if you'll just help me. I can stop this. Destiny doesn't control everything." Even as I said the words, a whisper rose in the back of my mind. Intuition was telling me that what he said was the truth, but he honestly couldn't expect me to do nothing, could he?

He turned away from me making his way towards his room again.

"Ugh," I growled. My hands curled into fists at my side, and I stamped one heeled foot. "Well, if you won't try to avert this disaster, then I'll do it myself." I let out a huff and started to march forward past him. I slammed straight into a wall of pink crystal. I turned on my heel to head the other way. It was blocked too. All of the exits were blocked with the horrible material.

He came around in front of me, his fists on his hips and a sad expression on his face. "Don't do this, you fool!" I yelled through the rigid barrier as my fists pounded against it. "You moron! You'll ruin everything, everything! How could you?" Tears were starting to stream down my face as I battered my knuckles against my unforgiving cage.

"I'll get out of here!" I screamed.

He shook his head. "No, you won't," he said quietly.

I opened my mouth to yell something else and raised my fists, but suddenly found myself stuck in the position. No sound came from my throat and my arm wouldn't budge an inch no matter how much I willed it to. I tried to draw on the Triforce of Wisdom, but it only pulsed in response for a moment before going silent. It seemed Destiny had finally shown her ugly face. I really hated that bitch.

**This is probably the longest chapter for this story so far. I know everyone thought that Link would be showing up this chapter, but I decided to delay it to allow more time for Zelda and Ganondorf's relationship to develop. A lot of stuff happened in this chapter, most of it I felt was necessary. I wanted to give some background information on why I chose to make her as aggressive as I did. I always figured she had a pretty rough life living in exile and disguising herself as Sheik. I also imagined that Impa probably would teach her to defend herself at all costs and not hold back. So that's how the idea for Zelda's personality came about. I realize that she is rather unorthodox compared to the game version, but the great thing about characterization and the LoZ games is that they don't give you much to build on. You probably only encounter her three or four times as Princess Zelda in the game. Anyways, that was my reasoning for it if any of you were curious. Sorry if there are any mistakes, I wanted to get this posted as quickly as possible. Also, forgive me for the quality of this chapter. I rewrote this sucker about three times before I figured that it wouldn't get much better than this and gave up. Don't worry, Link will make his appearance next chapter, and I'll be sure to give him his due.**

**P.S.-Sorry for the incredibly long author's note.**


	11. Chapter 11

The Brightside of Darkness Chapter XI

**I do not own the Legend of Zelda or any of its characters/places/objects or anything else. This chapter was heavily influenced and inspired by Charlotte Martin's song Sweet Chariot. Read the lyrics or listen to the song and I think you'll see why. But now on with the show, read, enjoy, and review.**

The crystal prison rose into the air and poised itself directly above his organ in front of the throne. If I could have looked down, I would have seen directly into the pipes of the great instrument, but being paralyzed as I was that wasn't an option. My face was fixed forward so that I had a perfect view of the grand doors that led into the room from the corridor outside. The doors had been thrown open out of courtesy for our "guest" as Ganondorf had dubbed the Hero of Time when he'd led me in the crystal to this room. It was odd to see the room from this angle. I was physically and emotionally detached from it, like I was some angry ghost spying on the living who now invaded what had once been my home. It was hard for me to believe that this room held so many memories for me, many of them surprisingly fond in hindsight. I could almost see the table where we'd eaten so many times, myself staring sulkily while seated across from him. He would be gazing at me with that calm expression that he always seemed to have. The recollection made me want to smile and cry at the same time.

Ganondorf was seated at the organ and began to pound away a tune I'd never heard before. It was far more ominous than the one I'd first heard him play. With its consistent rhythm, it reminded me of footsteps. Somewhere in the castle, I knew Link was getting closer to us with every stair he mounted. The thought made my stomach tighten. It wouldn't be long now, mere minutes.

Too soon I saw his silhouette between the two huge doors, throwing a long shadow across the tiled floor. It was a befittingly dramatic entrance for this dramatic situation. The torches on the walls cast little light and threw Ganondorf into shadow. I did not miss the intentional use of symbolism here on the part of my host. If I could have I would have shaken my head at his flair for the dramatic.

The King of Thieves stopped playing as Link walked into the room, his footsteps ringing through the tense air. I watched him as he stopped to take in his surroundings, his blue eyes roving over the walls and ceiling. He was searching for any environmental advantage he might have. The Hero of Time wouldn't find any here. The room had been cleared of any and all trappings except for the organ and the bench, which were both nailed to the floor.

His blonde bangs fell into his eyes just as I remembered. The green tunic that he always wore was a little more tattered than I recalled, but aside from that, it had not changed. That face was as stern and as handsome as ever. It was like he had stepped right out of my memory from the last time I'd seen him. _Of course, he wouldn't look that different_, I thought to myself. We'd only been apart for a few weeks, but it felt like decades divided us. He was still the same, but my perception of him was different. The light fell around him in a new way. He remained the Hero of Time, but he was no longer quite my knight in shining armor.

Ganondorf swiveled around on the bench and stood up, giving Link a mocking bow. "So you've finally come," he proclaimed. "The boy I've only heard rumors about. The prophesized one that all said would be the end of me. The Goddesses Chosen has finally come, and he is a mere _boy_." Ganondorf's eyes narrowed on the last word and his mouth drew into a thin line like he had tasted something sour.

I found it odd that he referred to Link as a boy when the Hero of Time and I were the same age. The Gerudo King certainly didn't think of me as a child. Then again, Link had slept for seven years. He had never really had the opportunity to mature or grow up. He'd just woken up one day and found himself to be seventeen. Maybe that was why Ganondorf thought of him as a child, or maybe it was just out of pure spite. Either way, I'd never thought of Link as a child. When I'd laid eyes on him nearly eight years ago, there had been nothing childish about him then. He had been an adult trapped inside a child's body, so serious and so brave.

Link seemed to overlook the insult and hefted his sword in his hand. "Where is she?" he demanded as he held the sword straight out in front of him.

"Who?" Ganondorf asked innocently.

"Princess Zelda."

The older man didn't answer but simply tilted his head to the side and pointed upwards. Link's eyes followed Ganondorf's finger to where I was suspended above them in the pink crystal. The Hero's jaw dropped as he took in my angry expression. One of my hands was curled into a fist while the other was pressed against the rigid material of my cage. My face was distorted into a scream. It wasn't the most flattering expression for me. I guess it served me right, Impa always said my face would stay stuck like that if I made too many faces.

Link's mind drew the wrong conclusions about the source of my anger. He probably wouldn't have guessed in a million years that I was actually trying to prevent the fall of Ganondorf instead of trying to escape like he must have concluded. A few weeks ago, I wouldn't have thought so myself.

"Let her go!" the blonde headed man ordered as he took a step forward.

Ganondorf lifted an eyebrow at the implied threat. His amber eyes studied Link for a moment as he sized his opponent up. Looking at it from my perspective, it seemed like an unfair fight. The Hero of Time was of average height and a good, solid build, but Ganondorf still dwarfed him by nearly a foot. Sheer size alone would give the Dark King the upper hand, but I also knew that he possessed a cunning mind and a speed that would surprise most.

"You've got courage, boy. I'll give you that, but you're a fool if you think I'll just hand her over," Ganondorf said nonchalantly as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"This doesn't involve her," he growled. "This is between you and me. Now just let her go or I'll-"

"Or you'll what?" the Gerudo cut in. "You'll fight me? I thought this is what you came here for, to rid Hyrule of the King of Evil. You have nothing to bargain with. She is just as much a part of this as the both of us. We all hold a piece of the Triforce, which is why we are all here. I intend to possess the other two pieces whether you want give them willingly or not. I have had enough of the two of you. It is time to finish what I started all those years ago."

My heart faltered a moment at his words. He couldn't really mean what he was saying. This was all just part of his villain act. I had to be worth more to him than the Triforce; otherwise, he would have taken my piece when he had the chance. My beliefs were confirmed when I saw him lift his gaze up to me momentarily. It was only an instant, but I read his thoughts and mood in that short period of time. He was resigned in his decision to fulfill the destiny he thought he was condemned to.

_That stubborn ass,_ I thought mournfully as a tear slid down one cheek.

The red head flicked his fingers, and the huge sword that he'd fought me with came flying into his hand. Link simply hefted the Master Sword in his hand and readied his stance.

Suddenly, I saw a small dot of light dart out from under Link's green cap. Navi orbited his head for a moment and then flew forward. Ganondorf waved his hand in disgust, and she went flying backwards.

"Link!" she cried out in a shrill voice. "I-I can't get past his defenses."

"You'll get no help from the little fly this time," the Gerudo King sneered while Navi hovered agitatedly behind Link.

The Hero of Time looked back at her and gave a reassuring smile. "It's alright, Navi," I heard him mutter.

I'd always wondered what power the Triforce of Courage possessed. Obviously, it made its owner brave, but what good was bravery if you couldn't make use of it? The other two pieces made their powers evident, but the Triforce of Courage didn't seem to have any palpable abilities. My question was soon answered as the battle commenced.

They circled each other for a few moments. Their steps were slow and measured as their eyes focused on each and every possible weakness of their opponent. The Master Sword glowed faintly, and the Triforce symbol on the back of Link's left hand returned its call.

It was Link who struck the first blow. He moved with a fluid grace that I hadn't known he was capable of. He dashed forward and swooped down to the right as he swung his sword at Ganondorf's vulnerable side. The Gerudo King spun around just in time to have the Master Sword glance off of his blade. His copper eyes narrowed in anger as Link rolled underneath a swipe of his own. The Hero of Time got to his feet quickly and darted in for another attack. His larger opponent's sword blocked the attempt and shoved him back roughly. The blonde man didn't stumble but used the momentum to spin on his heel and swing his sword around in a tight circle. Ganondorf cursed as he barely managed to get his sword in front of the attack this time. The Master Sword's tip caught him across his upper thigh as he let his guard drop too soon.

If I could have I would have sucked my breath in through my teeth. It was a small injury from what I could tell, but it was enough to light the fire of the Dark King's rage. He swirled away in a furious circle, his cape flying out behind him. He swung down diagonally, seeking to slice Link open from his shoulder to his hip. The Master Sword came singing through the air to meet its rival. Sparks flew as the two swords ground against each other and vied for supremacy. An unearthly shrieking erupted from the contact and made my ears ring.

My breath caught in my throat as I watched Link and Ganondorf struggle for control over the locked pair of swords. Ganondorf should have been easily overpowering the Hero due to his greater size and strength, but he wasn't. I could see his shoulders straining underneath the plates of armor as he tried to drive Link to his knees. The blonde headed man was laboring to keep from succumbing to the force pushing against him. His blue eyes darted up to me for a moment.

I didn't know who I wanted to win. I hadn't even wanted this fight to occur. I could finally admit that I cared for Ganondorf more than I had for any other man in my life aside from my father, but I was still Hylian. A part of me was still fiercely loyal to the Hero of Time who was foretold to be our savior. Hyrule was forever indebted to him for toiling away to free the country that he owed nothing to. If I could have I would have busted out of that damned crystal and knocked some sense into the both of them.

My line of thought was broken as Link disengaged from the struggle and rolled to the left and behind Ganondorf. The Master Sword sliced through the air towards the Gerudo King's unguarded back. It ripped through the red cape like water. Ganondorf managed to dodge out of the way in time to avoid it slipping through his armor. He gave a quick chop of his sword that Link parried effortlessly. While the teenager was distracted, the older man's leg darted out and his foot connected with Link's knee. The Hero grunted and crumbled to the floor. The red head swung again to sever his opponent's head from his neck. A sword came up just in time to deflect the blow. Ganondorf growled in frustration before he slammed his elbow into Link's face. He cried out as he fell back onto the floor, reeling from the blow. I could see a wave of blood rushing down his face from his nose. Ganondorf lifted his sword over his head and swung it down at Link's neck. He managed to roll out of the way just in time as the sword struck the floor.

The Hero flipped to his feet and wiped the blood away from his nose. The King smirked as he put more distance between him and Link. Ganondorf was only holding the sword one-handed now, his other hand was held limply by his side. I saw Link's chest heaving as he tried to steady himself for the rest of the fight. They began to circle each other again. As they gathered their wits for the next move, I could see small gold particles collecting around Ganondorf's fingers.

Link moved in for a quick strike, but his enemy jumped back suddenly and a ball of light came exploding from Ganondorf's hand. Link hopped to the side, narrowly missing the sizzling sphere of energy. The Hylian leapt forward again for another attack, bringing his sword down in a gleaming arc. The Gerudo cursed as the sword slashed through the black armor on his forearm. From there on, the fight escalated. Link dogged his rival's every step, never hesitating to take advantage of an opening. He struck with quick, decisive attacks. The Hero of Time knew that to hesitate would mean to give Ganondorf the opportunity to use his magic against him.

My eyes watched as they exchanged blows, their swords shining like ribbons of silver. The heart in my chest nearly gave out from the excitement that crackled in the air around them. They moved blindingly fast around the room as I struggled to keep up with them. I'd never seen a fight this desperate. Ganondorf might have accepted his role as the villain, but he wasn't going to give up without a fight. He fought tenaciously and used all of the cunning he could muster. Link pressed on with his attacks, never giving any ground. I now saw the gift that the Triforce of Courage had imbued him with. He fought like something out of a dream. Every move was precise and executed perfectly, no step was wasted. I'd never seen a person more perfectly suited to the blade than him.

The whole time, prayers that I had thought forgotten ran through my head. I silently said every mantra and chant I could summon to my memory as I watched them duel. I could only hope that the Goddesses received the prayers that I sent up to the heavens. The pink crystal seemed to be closing in on me, and I craved for nothing more than to escape this place. Everything was crumbling before me, and I was unable to stop it. I had become the thing I feared most in the world: helpless. If Ganondorf suddenly let me out of the prism, I didn't know if I would kiss him or choke him.

Their swords clanged against each other. Ganondorf forced the tip of the Master Sword down to the floor and thrust the pommel of his blade into Link's throat. The Hero gagged and staggered back from the force of the blow. The older man took advantage of the temporary break and gathered power into the palm of his hand as I had done so many times. I saw a ball of light form and then split into three as he divided the energy. He hurled the sphere at Link, who barely escaped its path as it hit the floor and caused the room to shake. The Gerudo flung the second globe of shining light at him. Link's eyes widened as he realized he didn't have time to outmaneuver this one. He lifted the Master Sword and swung as the sphere of glowing energy came flying at him. The ball bounced off the blade and smacked into an adjacent wall. The room shook and a rumbling filled my ears. I could see dust coming from the ceiling above my head.

As Link stood in shock of the close blast of the magical attack, Ganondorf unleashed the third. It whizzed towards the Hero of Time with lighting fast speed and hit him directly in the chest. Blindingly white light erupted from the attack as it connected with his body. Ganondorf shielded his eyes with his forearm, and I averted mine from what I was sure would be Link's charred body to Ganondorf's red cloak. It was nothing but tatters of cloth hanging from his shoulders and his armor was sliced to bits. He let out a relieved laugh as the light began to fade and die away. His hands rested on his knees as he leaned over to regain his strength and revel in what he thought was his victory.

I glanced back over at the corner where Link had been swallowed up by that terrible light and saw a kneeling figure. I could see his dim outline; my eyes were still dazzled from the attack. My heart lurched in my chest as I saw a bow in one hand and his free arm drawing an arrow from the quiver on his back. My lips tried to form the words of a warning as I watched him nock the arrow against the bow. I wanted to scream and pound against the crystal as he drew it back and took aim. But I couldn't. The words stuck in my throat and my lips and limbs were still frozen.

A corona of light surrounded the tip of the arrow and blazed out for a second as Link let it fly. His aim was true. Ganondorf didn't know it was coming until it pierced through his chest plate and embedded where his heart would be. He threw his head back in shock with his jaw hanging open and his eyes glued to mine. I watched him fall with his hand over his chest; the shaft of the arrow protruding from between his fingers.

My mind fell into ruin then. All else was washed away in a flood of grief that I hadn't expected. The crystal shattered as his body hit the ground and laid still. I fell and managed to land on my feet, steadying myself with one hand on the ground. I didn't look around or think twice as I ran towards his body. Distantly, I heard the walls give another ominous rumble and Link call out to me. A curse flew out of my mouth as I staggered from a violent shake the castle gave. I picked myself up and closed the rest of the distance.

The arrow no longer glowed but stuck straight out of his chest like it was mocking me. I collapsed to my knees while tears leaked down my cheeks. With one hand, I broke the shaft of the arrow and tossed it away. My eyes studied the face uncomprehendingly as I watched the blood trickle down from the corners of his mouth and the life slowly fade from his eyes. The copper color that had always seems to flare so bright to me now resembled dulled bronze. Shakily, my hands grabbed the sides of his head and held it steady as I pressed my forehead to his.

"I'm so sorry," I breathed into his deaf ear. It felt like it had been my own hand that had killed him. If I had never given Link those damn arrows he would have still been alive. I felt like tearing the hair from my head, but my fingers refused to let go of his face. I barely felt the castle trembling beneath me. I just kept my forehead pressed to his and felt it grow cool.

It was only a polite cough from above that broke me out of my trance.

"Prin-Princess Zelda. . ." Link stopped speaking when I lifted my tear streaked face to him.

A stunned expression creased his face before he replaced it with him normal unreadable look. The fortress quaked again.

He shot me a disbelieving glance. "The castle is falling apart. We have to get out of here," he said quietly.

I didn't move.

A beam above us split under some invisible weight and rained splinters down on our heads.

"He must have cursed this place," he muttered to himself next to me.

A grim smile split my face. It was no curse. His power was simply no longer available to keep the thing standing. The castle was completely built with magic and only magic had held it together.

I heard the tiles of the floor shifting and buckling underneath me. The sensible part of me told me that I should be trying to escape from the castle, but the other half of me was in disagreement with that bit of myself.

Link finally let out an exasperated sigh and grabbed me around the waist and started to drag me away. I let out a desperate cry as he struggled to carry me away from his enemy's corpse. My fists pummeled his forearms as my legs flailed underneath the skirts of the dress that I wore. I forgot every bit of my training as I thrashed helplessly in his grasp.

"Dammit! What has gotten into you?" he hissed into my ear.

I didn't answer him but kept fighting him as he took another slow step backwards.

He tightened his arms around my waist, making me suck in one choking breath out of shock. "Do you want to stay here and end up dead like him?" he questioned harshly as he stood immovably still.

His words knocked me back into reality. My gaze found Ganondorf's still form. He was dead. There was nothing I could for him. I had learned that hard lesson long ago with my mother, and I couldn't forget it now. Ganondorf wouldn't want me join him, not yet anyways. My body went limp in Link's arms, and he hesitantly loosened his hold on me. When I didn't attempt to run, he let go of me completely, and I stood alone on unsteady legs.

"You're right. We have to get out of here," I said as my eyes found the hidden door that led into Ganondorf's private chambers. "But first I need to get something. It's important."

"Well, we'd better hurry then," Link said as I raced across the deteriorating room.

I threw the door open and stepped into the musty library. Many of the books had fallen from their shelves onto the floor, and the desk was leaning to the side on three legs.

_Where is it?_ I thought to myself as I looked around the disheveled room.

I could sense the Triforce of Wisdom awakening within my mind. It drew me across the room to a crammed corner of books that still stood. I hopped over broken furniture, tumbled stacks of parchments, and pots of spilled ink and quills. My fingers ran over the spines of various books and stopped suddenly one on in particular. I pulled it out from the shelf and ran my fingers over its simple leather cover.

It read _The Brightside of Darkness: The Memoirs of Ganondorf Dragmire, King of the Gerudo and Hyrule. _Tears welled in my eyes as I pressed it to the front of my dress before I heard Link walking towards me.

"What is it that you needed so badly?" he asked in a tense voice.

"Just something for memory," I muttered as I shoved it down the front of my tunic. He grumbled irritably, but I turned without another word and led us out of the room and back into the throne room.

The floor was riddled with gaps in the tile that gave way to blackness. We skirted around those, and back to the grand set of doors that were still thrown open. The Hero and I descended the steps two at a time as the pillars of the castle shivered underneath the weight bearing down on them. A groan echoed through the stairwell as a chunk of the stairs before us broke away from the wall and plummeted into an expanding abyss. We exchanged glances as we prepared to leap the gap.

He went first and stood on the other side awaiting me. I backed up a few steps and got a running start. My left foot pushed off the edge of the stairs and sent me sailing across the opening. I landed on my hands and knees on the other side. Link helped me to my feet, and we plunged down the stairs again. When we finally reached the landing Staflos were pacing around the small area, not sure what to do with themselves now that their leader was gone. They turned their skeletal faces towards us, red eyes glowing in their dark sockets.

Link readied his sword, and I felt magic soaking into the veins of my hands. We didn't have time for fun and games. We had to finish them off and quickly. My grief for Ganondorf was momentarily pushed to the back of my mind as I focused on simply getting out of there alive. Two rushed Link, and another two ran towards me. He turned his back to me to face his opponents. I kicked one in the sternum and sent it falling back. The other swung a rusted sword at my neck. I ducked underneath and shoved a hand into its dusty ribcage. The magic pulsed for a second before it burst from my hand and sent a down a rain of splintered bones. I grabbed up the sword that had fallen a few feet away and used it to sever the head of the second one. I turned to look back at Link. He had finished his two off and was trying to kick in a door.

I jogged to his side and ran my free hand over the doorframe. It glowed for a second before the light went out, and the door creaked open for us. I wasn't sure how I'd known what to do. I'd just _known. _

The door led to another set of stairs filled with huge chunks missing. We leapt and sprung over those, madly scrambling onto the edge a few times. I ended up losing the high heels I'd been wearing. I wasn't that sorry to see them go.

Monsters were running rampant through out the castle. It seems that they hadn't had the good sense to escape the place before Link came. We hacked our way through them all, and afterwards, I would open the doors. Finally after running through that maze for what felt like hours, we came out onto the balcony. The wind from the lava pit below blasted against our faces as we looked in all directions to figure out the best escape route. The only available choice was to somehow make it from one balcony to another as they gradually descended downwards.

Link perched himself on the balustrade and looked down to measure the angle and distance.

"There's no way we can make it by jumping across," he yelled over the roar of the wind.

"Then how will we make it out of here?" I shouted back.

He gestured for me to come forward, and I did as he commanded. He wrapped one arm around my waist and sat me on the stone railing. I stayed silent as he aimed the long shot at a broken wooden bench that lay crookedly on the balcony below us. His mouth thinned out into a grim line as he pressed the trigger that released the hook from the barrel. The hook and chain flew across the distance and embedded in the wooden bench. Then we were flying through the air as the chain began to retract into the barrel. We stood up on the stone floor and looked around for the next target. Thankfully, a wooden chest had somehow managed to find its way onto the terrace below us. I clung to Link again as he aimed and shot the long shot.

We weren't alone on the third balcony. A Lizaflo slipped out from behind a torn curtain and lunged at me. I held the sword out in front of myself awkwardly and turned aside a blow aimed for my stomach. The beast hissed angrily and swung again. Suddenly, a sword came out of nowhere from my right and ripped through the monster's sword arm. Blood sprayed onto my gown and face as the thing turned away with a shriek. Without thinking, I lifted the rusted Staflos' blade above my head and drove it into the back of the Lizaflo. It gave one last shrill cry before it shuddered and died. Link looked at me in surprise, as if he hadn't expected that sort of violence from me.

_Ganondorf would have seen it coming,_ I thought bitterly before I shoved the thought away and refocused on the situation at hand.

I climbed up onto the perch with him, and he targeted a wooden post on the ground. We swung above the lava pit for a few thrilling moments before the useful contraption drew us to safety on solid land. He let go of my waist, and we turned around in awe as the castle shuddered one last time and then fell in upon itself. The whole thing looked like it was being swallowed up from the inside out. The towers and turrets shook as they crumbled away into dust and oblivion. Huge blocks of stone fell into the lava pit and caused it to sizzle and pop furiously. The towers at the corners fell over and leaned against each other like drunks on the street. A great cloud of dust formed around the place and blocked out the watery sunlight. After a few minutes, the earth stopped shaking and all that was left was a mere skeleton of the formerly great fortress. There was nothing left but piles of stone and wood littering the place.

When the amazement from the spectacle wore off, my grief returned a new. My eyes raked over the place looking for any sign of him. _His body's in there,_ I thought morbidly. _He at least deserves a proper burial. I should at least do that for him._

My legs started running before I was even aware of the movement. Link called out behind me, but I didn't listen. I just concentrated on one particular pile towards the center. Somewhere his body was buried beneath tons of rock and wood. It would be broken beyond all repair and recognition. My stomach clenched at the image, and I could feel the bile rising in my throat. When I reached the heap, I went down my knees and began shoving aside mounds of debris. I paid no heed to the pain that lanced through my hands and arms as I shoveled away chips of stone and huge needles of wood. My thoughts were only paying attention to the buzzing in the back of my mind that was leading me to his body.

Suddenly, I stopped as I felt the air tingling around me. The pile trembled beneath my knees. Then something burst from the center of it, scattering wood and stone. I looked up in shock as Ganondorf's body levitated in the air above me. He was dragging in huge gulps of air as he struggled to breathe with his hand over his chest where the arrow was. My eyes were the size of platters as I stared at his relatively unharmed body. He couldn't have survived that arrow and the collapse of the castle. There was simply no way.

He turned his head from side to side. He stopped when his eyes landed on me. My heart grew cold as I met his gaze. His eyes were completely white. There was no color in them at all. No iris or pupil, just a shell of white. He gave a groan of pain as he curled in on himself, and the Triforce on the back of his hand gave off a blazing light. It sent out a gust of wind so powerful that I went tumbling head over heels down the pile of rubble and landed sprawled on my back a few feet away.

My eyes stared up blankly into the grey sky as I listened to a sickening crunching of bones and an unnatural stretching of limbs. Several long seconds passed where the world seemed to stop. There was no sound or noise, only a comforting stillness. Then it was ripped apart as a roar echoed across the desolate hills of Hyrule.

I sat up on my elbows and watched in horror as an enormous monster lumbered across the cleared space on two cloven hooves. It sniffed the air with its pig-like snout and seemed to be searching for something. Where was Ganondorf? Had that thing killed him? Had it trampled him beneath its hooves? Then my heart recoiled in disgust as I heard Link's fairy speak.

"That's Ganondorf!" she squealed. "Somehow the Triforce of Power must have kept him alive. It transformed him into his true according to what in his heart."

_True form?_ I mused hazily. _Idiot fairy, if that is his true form, I can only imagine what mine would look like._ I struggled to get to my feet, and I stumbled on a loose rock. The noise alerted the beast to my presence. I froze in place. It stared at me with stupid, beady eyes. That couldn't be Ganondorf. I refused to acknowledge that thing as him. He was there somewhere trapped inside of it, but that wasn't him.

It sniffed the air in front of it and took a heavy step towards me. The ground shook beneath my feet. I dared not move out of fear that I might trigger some kind chase instinct. My heart was pounding as it drew closer. The two short swords in its hands winked at me menacingly. It could slice me up before I even registered it.

Link came sprinting towards me; the Master Sword gripped in one hand. He placed himself in front of me and stepped towards the beast. It let out a terrible bellow of anger at his presence and a ring of fire sprang up between us. So the second battle began.

Link ducked and dodged around the creature's swinging blades. It was faster than I'd expected, and whirled around on Link as he rolled between its legs. The tail caught him in across the stomach and sent him flying into a pillar. He groaned and staggered to his feet as it came charging at him. He back flipped out of the way of a poorly aimed swipe, and took a swing at its vulnerable ankles. The Master Sword sliced through the thick skin on its leg and opened up a wide gash. It screamed in pain and swung down at Link, who managed to spin out of the way.

The two of them continued on in an awkward and ungainly ballet as they sought to outmaneuver the other. Link was slowly wearing the thing down. He rolled between its ankles again, and cut off the end of the tail as it came snaking towards him. Another scream of agony tore through the air as I watched, entranced by their movements. _That's not Ganondorf, that's not Ganondorf, that's not Ganondorf,_ I chanted to myself over and over again in my head while I watched Link slowly cut him apart.

It lunged at him. He evaded the attack at the last moment, and it overbalanced itself. The monster went crashing into the ground. The Hero of Time flitted over to its side and plunged his sword up to the hilt in its flesh. It cried out in pain, and I cringed at the sound. It flailed and attempted to get back up, wobbling on uncertain legs.

_You have to finish this, _something whispered in the back of my mind.

_No, _I answered stubbornly.

_You must,_ it replied in a calm tone.

_I refuse._

_You don't have a choice. This is your destiny, your fate._ _Do not turn your back on it._

I sighed in frustration as I saw the thing stumbling around while Link danced around it smoothly.

It was already over. It would end eventually whether I played a part in it or not. I could just simply end it sooner. I closed me eyes and inhaled a great gust of air. _Forgive me,_ I begged Ganondorf silently. I still did not believe it was him, but a part of me still felt guilty.

I held out both of my arms and arched my fingers gracefully. My magic flowed through my veins and collected at the tips of my fingers. I focused on the monster before me, and sent all of my strength and power racing towards it. I imagined the magic splitting into strands that wove into a single wide golden net. The image took form before my eyes as the energy spread out into a web-like structure. It covered the creature and lashed it to the ground with invisible stakes. It howled in rage and struggled against its bonds. My arms shook with the effort of trying to hold it down.

Link took a hesitant step back and shot me a puzzled glance over his shoulder.

"Now!" I screamed. "End it now! I can't hold him for much longer!"

He nodded and walked around to the front of the monster. He swung his sword once, twice, and then drove it through the back of the animal's mouth. My reserves of strength gave out then and my arms fell uselessly to my sides. I rested my hands on my knees and tried to keep from being sick from my own exhaustion and treachery.

Black mist curled from around the body and revealed the true form of Ganondorf. He stood up and looked around in disbelief. His eyes were wild as he took in the site of his castle. He didn't seem to notice me. I got to my feet and jogged towards him. Maybe there was a way I could save him still. The six sages appeared in a circle around him and linked their hands together, blocking my path.

"Is that the best you have?" he taunted as they took a step forward. "It seems your Hero of Time wasn't quite enough, was he? Pathetic fools."

"Zelda, we need your power to seal him away," Rauru stated as he closed his eyes and began to summon his own force. The other sages followed his example and soon the air was filled with the whole spectrum of colors.

Ganondorf's head snapped around towards my direction. We locked eyes for a moment.

"No," I whispered.

"Zelda, you must," Rauru said sternly. "If you do not we cannot seal him away. I know this has been a troubling experience for you, but it's over now."

"Can't there be another way?" I reasoned, my voice pleading.

A familiar blue head shot up at my question. Ruto's eyes narrowed in distaste. "How can you even suggest such an idea? Are you mad?"

I glared daggers at her. _Bitch,_ I thought sourly. _You can't see past your own gills. Why don't you go back to that algae-_

"Please, Your Highness," Rauru begged. "We need to do this for the good of Hyrule, for the good of your people. It is fate."

My mouth opened as I tried to find the words to protest. Ganondorf leveled a look at me and nodded his head. _Who gives a damn about destiny?_ I cried out mournfully in my mind.

"It doesn't matter what you do," Ganondorf chuckled. "I still have the Triforce of Power. I'll find you again." He was speaking to us all, but his eyes were centered on me.

I swallowed and opened myself up to them. All of their presences swarmed into me at the same moment. A gasp escaped my lips as the power poured out of me and into them. A rush thrummed through me as a doorway opened and the entrance to the Sacred Realm stood shining before all of our eyes. The ring tightened around Ganondorf and forced him close to the edge of the rift. Then suddenly, it sucked him in, and he was spiraling away into the white nothingness of the Sacred Realm. His words became distant howls as he spun out away from further from us. The power residing in my body became pinched and tight as I felt them closing the doorway between the Realms and sealing away Ganondorf. My heart ached and my eyes were watering. I wanted nothing more than for them to leave.

The six disbanded the circle and stood around Link and me.

"Princess," Rauru started as he reached out a hand to touch my shoulder. The others were giving me questioning looks, puzzled by my words. Ruto, in particular, was giving me an evil glance.

"Go," I commanded in a hoarse voice and turned away from him. I wasn't in the mood for some old man to lecture me on the paths of fate when he didn't have the slightest idea of what I'd experienced. Not that he would understand even if he did know.

He sighed and shook his head sadly as his arm dropped to his side. He evaporated into thin air without another word. The others lingered for a moment longer before they too vanished.

It was just Link and I standing on the ruins of Ganondorf's castle. I rubbed my hand up my arm numbly as the wind whipped my hair in my face. I didn't know what to do now. Should I rebuild? Just carry on with my life as if nothing had happened? Was that even possible?

He shifted nervously from one foot to another, unsure of how to react around me. He sheathed his sword and then took something out of his pocket. The bright blue color drew my eye as he tossed the Ocarina of Time from one hand to the next.

An idea came to my mind.

"Link is that what I think it is?" I asked curiously.

He nodded.

"May-may I see it?" I held my hand out beseechingly and he placed it in my grip without complaint. "You've lost so much of your childhood to this whole event. And it was all my fault. If I hadn't instructed you to go to the Door of Time, he never would have gotten the Triforce of Power. I'm so sorry."

"No, no, Zelda. It's alright. You didn't know. Nobody could have known that this would happen. Don't blame yourself," he consoled.

"I have to make it up to you somehow. You deserve all of those years back. You deserve to have a childhood just like everyone else. You lost seven years of your life because of _me_. I think there may be a way for you to get that back . . ."

"How?" he inquired.

I didn't answer but simply pressed the Ocarina to my lips and began to play the Song of Time.

**This is not the last chapter. There will be an epilogue. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I found it really hard to write. I pretty much went with a "canon" ending but added a few differences. The first fight scene was influenced by Twilight Princess since I was always fond of the sword fight between Link and Ganondorf. I'm sorry I kind of half-assed the fight scene between Ganon and Link, but that one was always kind of strange to me. I have a love/hate relationship with fight scenes. I love having them in the story because it makes it more interesting, but they are such a pain to write. But anyways, feedback would be much appreciated. So please review. ** **I would really like to know what you guys thought of the fight scenes and Link's characterization. I tried to kind of make up for the lack of him through out this story.**

**P.S.-Here's a bit of a soundtrack for the story. Just a few songs that I feel suit this story really well.**

**Ganondorf's theme- Bittersweet by Apocalyptica**

**Zelda's theme- I'm Alive by Disturbed.**

**Theme for this chapter- Sweet Chariot by Charlotte Martin**

**And overall theme for this story – Beauty and the Beast by Stevie Nicks.**

**I think they are really good songs, but everyone has their own taste.**


	12. Epilogue 1

The Brightside of Darkness Epilogue

There was only a bright flash of light and the sudden sensation of falling to indicate that anything had changed. I opened my eyes and found myself staring at bright green grass. Lifting my head, I looked around to see that I was in an inner courtyard of my castle. There was a ring of bright yellow flowers in the middle, and marble benches sat against the circular stone walls beneath the high windows. The breath caught in my throat. It had worked after all. When I'd first played those haunting notes, I'd only half believed anything would happen. I'd never used the Ocarina to actually travel back in time. I hadn't been sure it would work for me. Apparently, it had. This was the same courtyard I had snuck away to as a child. I stared down in amazement at my unfamiliar body. I'd forgotten what it was like to be so small and so weak. Experimentally, I gripped my hands into fists and frowned at the soft palms and neatly trimmed nails. This is had been before Impa began seriously training me.

I shook my head as I tried to gather my thoughts together. There was time to prevent the destruction of the castle, time to save to my father and keep Ganondorf from going down his dark path. Scampering over to one of the benches, I crawled on top of it and peered through the glass window. Guards blocked most of my view, but I could make out three kneeling forms. I recognized him in an instant. He was on one knee before my father with his chin pressed to his chest and one fist clasped over his heart, the perfect picture of loyalty. He was still planning the coup, even if he did remember everything. He would still go through with it because the circumstances had not changed. The King of Gerudo would stick to his plan.

I watched him for a moment, intrigued by his appearance. His black armor gleamed in the light from the windows and his red hair looked like flame. He looked younger than I ever recalled. I realized then that he was close to the age I'd been only moments ago. It was a hard concept for my now ten year old mind to wrap itself around. I was a child and yet my brain was cluttered with feelings and experiences that I couldn't fully comprehend. This younger version of me was at war with the desires of an older girl who had technically never existed. How could I want to save this man when he was planning on usurping my throne? It was madness. I couldn't love him. He was the darkness that had been haunting my dreams for months.

I shook my head in frustration, trying to convince myself that the seven years worth of memories crammed into my brain were dreams and illusions. Still, there was something buried deep inside of me that knew all of it was real. A part of my heart would not relinquish the emotions that I still held for him. Despite how my young sensible mind protested, my older and much more irrational heart won out in the end. I knew that I could not bring myself to reveal his plot to my father, which would certainly lead to his death.

Burying my face in my hands, I tried to think of another way out of this mess. No matter what it took, I had to stop the disaster from occurring again. Boots padded softly against the grass as someone entered my private sanctuary. I lifted my head. Link stood before me dressed in his traditional Korkiri tunic. His blue eyes went wide as he took in the familiar surroundings, his green hat stirred by a slight breeze.

"Prin-Princess Zelda. . ." he whispered as he took another hesitant step forward.

I stood up from the bench and stared at him wordlessly.

"It really worked?" he asked in disbelief as he examined his small arms.

I nodded, realizing that he complicated things. How could he understand my motives for wanting spare Ganondorf? I remembered the expression on his face when he'd seen me kneeling over the Dark King's corpse. I could hardly imagine how his younger mind would interpret it.

"We can stop it all from happening," I murmured.

He nodded eagerly, the fairy flying out from underneath his cap. "We need to speak to the King as soon as possible," he whispered enthusiastically.

"Wait," I interrupted.

He gave me a puzzled glance as I wondered how to convince him of what I was about to say. I lowered my eyes to the ground and folded my arms over my chest. Something soft and warm pressed against my chest. Abashedly, I dipped my hand down the front of my dress. Link's eyes widened in embarrassment before he spun around on his heel and screwed his eyes shut. I smiled at his discomfort while I pulled out a small book. Its cover was soft brown leather and the title engraved in gold lettering. It was Ganondorf's memoir. By some grace of the Goddesses, it had returned to this time with me. I had no idea how that was possible, but I didn't care at the moment. My fingers brushed over the title and sparked another flurry of confusing emotions. I looked up at Link's back and cleared my throat. He cautiously glanced over his shoulder before he turned to fully face me. A relieved expression flitted across his face as he saw that my hand was no longer shoved down the front of my dress.

"Link, are you my friend?" I asked innocently.

He seemed confused by the question, but he nodded slowly.

"If you are then you must believe what I am going to say. It's going to sound really crazy, but just. . .just bear with me.," I stuttered as I took a deep breath to steady myself. "Ganondorf isn't what you think he is. He's not evil-he's. . . We can't. . ." I trailed off in bewilderment as I struggled to find the words to explain myself to this simple forest boy.

He took a step closer and gently put his hand over my arm, his expression concerned. "Zelda," he said quietly, "I don't know what happened in the castle while I was gone, but-"

"I love him," I barked out, cutting him off mid-sentence. He gave me startled look as he held me out at arm's length, his dark eyes staring into mine. My mouth went dry as I studied his face. I'd forgotten how intense he'd been even as a boy, how he'd always seemed so much older than me.

"Here," I whispered as I shoved the book towards him. "Read it."

He quirked one blond eyebrow before he opened the cover and scanned the page with his eyes. I held my breath in my lungs as he sat down cross legged on the grass, his brows furrowing in concentration as his eyes flew over the words. He leafed through the pages; occasionally, stopping and reading something that caught his interest. Hours seemed to pass as I watched him examine the words that Ganondorf had written. I didn't even know what they said. I'd only had the time to snatch the book and run without reading it. Goddesses only knew what it said, but I was certain that he could convey who he truly was better than I ever could hope to. That book was my only hope for convincing Link that Ganondorf wasn't the monster that he'd seen back in the castle.

At last, he finished reading the last page and handed it back to me. His expression was grim as he got to his feet and dusted off his tunic, adjusting it slightly at the belt. I clutched the book protectively to my chest, wrapping my arms across it.

"Well?" I queried.

"Well what?" he said in uncharacteristically irritable manner.

"What did you think of it?" I breathed.

He sighed through his nose and dug a hole into the lawn with the toe of his boot before he looked wistfully to the sky. For a moment, I could almost see his seventeen year old self standing there. I'd seen that look many times when I'd taken the disguise of Sheik. "It's a lot to swallow," he finally answered.

"Yes, it is," I agreed.

He frowned again, "I understand things better now, but still, it doesn't excuse what he did."

My face fell in disappointment before a mask of anger took its place, and I felt the familiar returning to me. "You're right it doesn't, but how do you know that if you hadn't been in the same situation you wouldn't have done the same thing?"

"I know I wouldn't have-" he started.

"You can't know that for certain because you've never been in that situation. I never thought it'd be possible for all of this to happen but here we are. If I've learned one thing from this whole experience it's that a person never knows what they are capable of."

He gave me a hard stare before he swallowed and nodded. "I guess you're right, but what good does it do?"

"I have a plan," I said confidently as the pieces of the puzzle fell into place in my mind.

"What is it?" he said suspiciously, his eyes narrowing.

I felt my lips curl into a mischievous smile. "You'll find out. I just need you to help me get into the castle."

Shaking his head at my words, he walked over to a climbing vine and gave it an experimental tug. When it seemed strong enough, he began to slowly scale up the stone wall, his hands and feet finding purchases among the thicker branches. He cast a glance over his shoulder at me. "Are you coming or not? I'm only doing this because I'm your friend," he said as he reached out towards the roof with one hand.

I slid the book down the front of my dress and ran over to the vine. Planting my feet at the base of it I started to climb.

* * *

Link crouched behind me as I sat perched at the edge of the roof, trying to remember the layout of this wing of the castle. If my memory was correct there should be a supply room beneath us. The ledge of a window peeked out past the gutter of the roof. I lowered one foot tentatively down onto the sill and followed with the other, my hands still clasping on to the lead gutter. Through the glass, I could see shelves lined with bags of flour, sugar, salt, cinnamon, and grain. We were close to the kitchens. Carefully, I let go of the edge and knelt down on the window ledge.

The rough stone scraped my knees through the material of my dress as my fingers picked at the iron casing on the windows. I could see the lock on the inside. I just had to figure out a way to get in. Mindlessly, my hands went down to my waist to grab for my lock picking kit. Air slid through my fingers as I remembered that I was no longer in that era of time.

Growling in frustration, I waved a hand to Link to signal him to come down as well. He effortlessly hopped down from the roof onto the sill. He gave the window an experimental push to see if anything gave. When nothing happened he studied it for a moment as he patted over his tunic to see what resources he had available to him.

"We'll have to smash it in," I whispered as I watched him examine his boomerang.

He glanced up at me. "No, wait, we won't have to. Just let me see," he trailed off as a hand darted for my head and pulled out a pin that had been holding my hair in place. He held it in front of himself with a flourish before jamming it into the space where the two doors of the window met and fiddled with the lock for a moment.

We sat there for several precious moments while I watched him work away on getting the lock to open. I kept my eyes fixed on the door that led into the storeroom, ready to start climbing back onto the roof if someone happened to come in. Jumping off of the ledge wasn't an option; a fall from that height would have killed us. Finally, the lock clicked free and clattered to the floor. My shoulders hunched at the loud noise, and we waited a few tense seconds before nudging the window open and slipping inside.

As soon as we entered the room, I went about closing the windows again and making sure the lock looked like it was still secure.

"Now what?" Link asked as he stared at the shelves of food. I doubt he'd ever seen so much before in his life.

"Now. . ." I started as I tapped my finger idly against my chin. What should we do now? Someone would notice the Princess and a weird forest kid wandering around the castle unattended. The castle was too crowded for us not to be seen. The only real option I could think of was to disguise ourselves.

Silently, I ripped the cloth cap off my hair and stuffed it in a corner behind one of the crates. I took out the rest of the pins fastening my hair to the back of my head as well and ran my fingers through it to make it look messier. Link just stared at me with a puzzled look as I continued to ruin my dress by ripping off the outer skirt to expose the layers of slips underneath. I slipped off my tunic as well leaving only my sleeveless undershirt underneath. His expression was horrified now. I'd never noticed how shy he was about these things.

"C'mere," I ordered as I dug my fingers into an open bag of flour and smeared some on my cheeks and forehead.

"What are you doing?" he hissed.

"I'm disguising myself. We can't just go walking around looking like we do. We have to look like servants. Now come on. Let me do your face and get rid of that silly hat," I commented as I added some streaks of cinnamon to my skirts just to make them look dirtier.

He did as I said, depositing his hat, sword, and shield behind the same crate as my clothing. Then I yanked him by his arm and dabbed some flour onto the front of his tunic and face. Just for good measure, I ran my hands wildly through his blond hair. I examined my work for a moment.

"Something's missing," I said as I tugged at his tunic. My hands went to his belt and whipped it away before he could protest, replacing it with a length of rough rope that was lying carelessly beside the crate. I took off my slippers and tossed them aside, ordering him to do the same with his boots.

"There," I said triumphantly with my hands on my hips, "now you look just like a servant's son."

"How do you know what a servant's son looks like?" he said as we walked towards the door.

"I used to sneak out from under Impa's nose all the time and play with them," I answered as I tucked a sack of salt under one arm and grabbed some dried apples for good measure. "Now c'mon and just let me do all the talking."

We paced quickly down the stone corridor, our bare feet slapping the rough material. I kept my eyes downcast with my hair hanging in my face. Every time we passed a guard I made sure to curtsy politely to him. No one who knew the Princess would ever think she'd abase herself by bowing to a guard. I'd developed the reputation for being quite the little rebellious brat as a child. Link followed mutely behind me the whole time.

I took us quickly through the kitchens. For the most part we passed by unnoticed; the cooks were far too busy making supper to notice two errant children. Once we exited the kitchens, we scurried across a small courtyard where a small herb garden grew. I quietly recalled that there were rumors that it had once been my mother's private one. I didn't spare it a glance.

Once back inside the castle, I carefully wove my way through the numerous hallways, gradually making my way towards the great hall. I could only pray that I wasn't too late. My heart nearly stopped as I rounded a corner and buried my face into the massive stomach of a male servant. Stunned, I took a step back and stared up into his round, red face.

"Wut are ya doin' here ya little scamp?" he said as he roughly took my arm in one hand and started to turn me around.

"Imma bringin' a guard 'is lunch," I lied easily, kicking him in the shin and dashing away as he made another grab for me.

"Ya don't need to be bringin' no stoopid guard 'is lunch. Ya need to be in the kitchens helping 'em damn women make the meal," he blurted as he took a heavy step forward.

"Well, ya tell that to the guard and see if the cap'in don't woop you good for it. I's ordered to bring 'im his lunch and Imma doin' my job. Now move outta of my way ya bull frog," I said as I sidled around him and down the hall way. Link followed, casting a wary look back at the man as he cursed us under his breath.

"That was quite the performance," he complimented quietly.

I smirked to myself, picking up the speed. "I can act when I need to; besides, I don't mind having the opportunity to kick someone."

The rest of the trip went silently and uneventfully until I came to the corridor that ran along the main hall. A guard stood in front of the door with his arms crossed over his chest. I knew he wouldn't just let us in. We'd have to distract him. I handed Link the bag of salt and apples. I whispered the plan to him and sent him forward.

I lingered by the corner as Link ran forward down the hall. He ran smack straight into the guard, salt flying everywhere and the apples falling to the floor.

"You damn idiot boy!" The guard yelled as he picked himself off the floor.

"I'm so sorry sir," Link apologized as he tripped trying to stand up and bumped into the guard again.

I saw my chance and pelted down the hall, headed for the door. The guard turned just in time to see my hands reaching for the door handle. His hand grabbed the collar of my undershirt. I choked for a moment as he started to draw me back, but suddenly, his hand dropped away as Link swept his feet out from under him.

I shot through the door and listened to it close behind me. All faces turned towards me. The room was deathly quiet as I stepped forward. The Hylian guards moved towards me, brandishing their spears. The Gerudo were looking on in mild amusement. Ganondorf's eyes glinted for a moment in recognition. He remembered. I could tell by the small smile that curled his lips and froze my heart for a second.

"How did you get in here, whelp?" one of the guards barked as he marched to the front of the pack of them.

"I'm no whelp," I said indignantly, glowering at him.

My father looked at me with wide brown eyes, his black brows shooting up to his hair line. Tears prickled my eyes at the sight of him. He was as I remembered with black hair streaked liberally with gray, a straight back, and broad shoulders.

"Z-Zelda, by the Three Ladies, is that you?" he gasped past a laugh.

I nodded somberly, tucking my hair behind my ears so the guards could better see my face. They immediately dropped their spears and fell to their knees. A part of me shuddered in disgust at their self abasement. I could see now how the Gerudo had taken the castle so easily. Our guards could use improvement, vast improvement.

"Why in the Sacred Realm's name do you look like that?" he questioned, suppressing more laughter.

"I had to see you," I answered simply, keeping my voice steady and calm. It was imperative that I was taken seriously.

"It couldn't have waited, dear?"

"No," I said sternly, casting my gaze out to the whole room, "it is about your dealings with the Gerudo."

The thieves suddenly went suspicious at my words, casting worried glances at each other and their hands wandering to their swords. One of them reached out a hand to Ganondorf in question, but he shook his head slightly. He was waiting to see what would happen.

"I have seen visions," I proclaimed, "great visions. There are great things brewing on the horizon. I can see them as clearly as day. Something must be done and quickly. We must take action. . ."

* * *

I flung open the door to my bedchamber and kicked off the heels I'd been wearing. My hands clenched into fists as I cursed under my breath.

"Those stupid old bastards wouldn't know a good idea if it bit them on their wrinkled asses," I hissed as Link stepped into my bedchamber and shut the door behind him.

"Just calm down," he cautioned as he took a seat on a trunk pressed against the wall.

"Ugh, it's just so frustrating. I wanted to punch them so badly," I seethed.

He chuckled and folded his arms over his chest as he leaned back against the wall. "Goddesses, you've got to learn to control that temper of yours," he counseled.

"I know how to control it. I didn't punch them did I? I didn't even insult them. I just sat there and politely listened while they rejected every single suggestion. How do they expect me to be a good queen if they won't listen to a word I say?"

Link shook his head. "You knew they were going to be like this. They just aren't comfortable with the idea of having such a close relationship with the Gerudo."

"Can't the idiots see that if we don't hire them as guards for the caravans we have no way of crossing the Desert to trade with other countries? The Gerudo know that place like the back of their hand, without them there's no point in it," I sighed as I sank down onto my bed and began to pull my stockings off.

"These are old men with old prejudices. They will not easily let it go. It's amazing your father got them to agree to what he did. I'm surprised they didn't die of heart attacks that day," he said as took out his sword and began to sharpen it on a whetstone.

I smirked at the memory as I unhooked my skirt and let it fall to the floor. Link didn't look up from his sword, his sharp eyes focused on the blade in his lap. He still wore that familiar green tunic with gray breeches and a pair of old boots. He even still wore that same ridiculous hat. I was suddenly grateful for his reassuring presence. Link was something steady in a constantly rocking world. He remained grounded no matter what, and though at times it could be infuriating, it was still an admirable quality.

I threw my tunic across the room along with my gloves and adjusted the skintight material of my Sheikah suit. I'd been wearing it underneath the formal dress, eagerly waiting to slip out of those stifling clothes. I propped my foot on the end of the bed and tugged on one boot and then the other.

Link finally looked up from his sword sharpening to see me wrapping the swaths of cloth around my head. I tucked the end into the layers of cloth and slid it over my face.

"You're really going out tonight?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes, why?" I responded as I made sure no hair was sticking out.

"You know your father will kill all of us if he finds out about this?" he said as he stood up and walked to me.

"Well, he won't kill anyone if he doesn't find out. You're not going to rat me out are you?" I asked suspiciously, though I already knew the answer.

"You know I won't," he sighed as he grabbed me by the shoulders and spun me around. "Just be careful okay, and don't anything too stupid to get yourself caught. You're seventeen, so use some common sense."

"I'm almost eighteen," I said haughtily.

He smiled. "Fine, _almost _eighteen. Just be careful." With that, he hugged and kissed my cheek.

I marched out onto the balcony and perched on the edge of it, ready to hop over. "Just cover for me. Say that I'm sick," I whispered over my shoulder.

"I will. You just have no idea how weird all of this is for me," he commented back.

"Oh, I think I have an idea," I chuckled as I hopped over and started to fall three stories.

I was blissfully weightless for a few seconds before my body instinctively curled into a ball. I rolled as I hit the ground so I would evenly distribute most of the impact. I came to my feet aching but nothing was broken.

I looked around into the dark alleyway, my eyes searching for any sign of movement. Tense minutes passed before I heard the thump of feet hitting the cobblestones. I crouched down and slid my hand into my boot where the knife waited. A tall hooded figure stepped out from the deepest shadows into my range of sight.

"You came," I said in a relieved voice as I stood up.

"Why wouldn't I?" the man asked.

"I was afraid you wouldn't be able to follow the directions I gave you."

"Hmm, I told you I'd find you," he said smugly as he pulled the hood back. Ganondorf's expression was arrogant as always, his copper eyes glittering shrewdly.

"You always seem to," I said nodding and smiling as I walked to him.

He wrapped his arms around me, enfolding us in the cover of the cloak, and pulled the cloth down from my face. We pressed our lips briefly together before he pulled away and scanned the dark around us.

"Come, we have to get going," he said as he offered me his hand.

"Sweet Din, you're paranoid," I complained as I slid mine into his.

"You know your father will call off the engagement if he found out about these little rendezvous'. Is it really so hard for you to wait another year?" he whispered as he led me to the horse.

"Yes, actually it would," I answered.

Once I'd sent Link and I back in time and I'd managed to break into the main hall, I'd made a grand speech about the plight of the Gerudo. I'd claimed I'd seen in visions the true extent of their peril and need. Boldly, I'd told my father and the whole court that simple trade agreements wouldn't secure the aid they needed. Something more binding and definitive was needed, something that would benefit both peoples and unite us. I had then suggested a betrothal between the King of the Gerudo and myself. Of course, the whole room had been shocked into a bewildered silence. My father had glared at me very hard, and Ganondorf had barely managed to keep from bursting into laughter. In private, my father would have disregarded any talk of my visions, but in front of all those witnesses, he could not so easily turn aside his only daughter. It had taken some time to get over the shock, but eventually, he agreed to the idea. I think it was the knowledge that he would finally have some control over the Desert and trade routes that won him over the most. From there on, the King of the Gerudo and the Princess of Hyrule were to be wed when I turned nineteen; thus, why we were sneaking out in order to see each other. Ganondorf hadn't even dared to kiss me until I'd turned sixteen.

The act had also won me the reputation of being a precocious and wise young girl.

Ganondorf pulled out a torch from underneath the clock and lit it with a snap of his fingers. The flame flared to life, startling the horse tied to a post. The King of the Gerudo cooed a few soothing words to the great, black beast before letting go of my hand to check the saddle. When the preparations were done, he vaulted into the saddle and offered his hand to me. I rejected the offer and swung up into it easily.

"So stubborn," he whispered as he started to guide the horse with his free hand out of the alleyway.

"You know you'd have me no other way," I replied as my arms slid around his waist.

"I guess you're right," he chuckled as he doused the torch with a thought and dropped it onto the ground. Then he clucked to the horse and we rode out of the alleyway, flew through Hyrule Castle Town, and away into the night.

**Wow, it's finally done! I can't believe it. Thanks to everyone who read this and reviewed. I appreciate all the support this has received. Now, I'm guessing this is a different ending than what you had in mind. I decided to go with a happy ending because I realized all of my one-shots were bitter or sad. I went with this to add some variety to it. I know it majorly screws up canon and the time line, but I hope you guys can forgive that. For those of you who are not satisfied with this ending, I plan on posting an alternative one as well. That will be a bit more bittersweet. Well thanks for reading this, and please review to tell me what you think.**


	13. Alternate Epilogue

The Brightside of Darkness: Alternate Epilogue

**This is the second epilogue as was promised. It's closer to what I had planned for the original ending. Well, I hope you like it. Please read and review.**

My fingers dug into the rough stone of the window sill as I tried to peer around the wall of guards that blocked my view of the main hall. _There_, I thought as my eyes zoomed in on black armor and red hair. Ganondorf was kneeling before my father with his copper eyes focused on the marble floor. Three other Gerudo obsequiously knelt beside him, all the pure image of loyalty and obedience. I knew better though. I could see right through their ruse. For months visions had been haunting me. Dreams filled with dark, boiling clouds on a distant horizon flashed through my mind every night as I slept. Sometimes they would be filled with great forked streaks of lightning, but the lightning was never white or silver. It was always copper, sometimes bronze. It was the color of the desert man's eyes. There was no doubt in my young mind that he was the thing that my dreams had been warning me of.

As I stared at him, I felt something pulling at the back of my mind. I couldn't figure out what it was exactly, but I felt like there was some great piece of me missing. I continued to watch him intently, trying to detect the slightest hint of foul play. While I studied him, my mind continued to work on figuring out what was absent from me. Slowly, I began to realize that I didn't hate him as I thought I had. I couldn't hate him. I knew that he was going to do something horrible, but I couldn't bring up those previous emotions. There was nothing in their place, and I knew that there should have been. Frowning, I turned away from the window and sat down with my back against the wall.

A breeze blew through the ring of yellow flowers in the middle of the courtyard and made me cross my arms over my chest to keep away a chill. Something soft and warm brushed against my chest on the inside of my dress. My hand dove down the front of my dress and pulled out a small leather book.

"What is this?" I muttered to myself as I read the title.

Then I _remembered._ There is a great difference between remembering and recalling. Recalling is when you think on it with only vague, half-formed memories and emotions. It carries no true weight, only information. Remembering, true remembering, is to be reabsorbed into the moment or instant. It is to feel all of the heaviness of that time all over again.

Seven years worth of memories washed over me, leaving me stunned and speechless. My hands flew up to my temples as I sank onto the bench and pressed my forehead to the cool marble. Tears gathered in my eyes as I relived the sensation of pressing my forehead to his and saw the life seeping out of him. Images of events that had never happened raced and swarmed through my brain like bees around a hive. My head pounded as if someone had clubbed me. A gasp squeezed out of my throat as I was confronted with emotions that my ten year old self had never experienced: my all-consuming anger, my vast bitterness, the war that had constantly raged within me, and the reluctant love that I had developed for him. It was jumbled and mashed together and banging against the inside of my head.

_This is a nightmare. This is madness. I've finally lost it. People have always thought I was crazy, maybe they were right. None of this is real. It can't be_, I pleaded in my mind.

Memories were filling me up like water in a cup, and I felt like I was going to burst. I could almost feel my bones cracking from the pressure of it. I stayed there for what felt like hours as events continued to play out in my mind. Finally, they receded and faded away all together until they were only dim echoes. I shakily sat up and leaned over the side to vomit. I heaved a few times before wiping my mouth with my sleeve.

With a great deal of effort, I managed to peer through the window again. Ganondorf and the other Gerudo were still there talking with my father. It seemed like not much time had passed. Watching him, I knew that the memories were real. I had lived seven years that had never actually happened. It was daunting to say the least.

The small book was lying innocently on the bench beside me. I picked it up and skimmed through the pages; occasionally, stopping to read a paragraph or two. The book reaffirmed my decision that my memories had been real. Much of what I had remembered hearing him say was written down on the pages in front of me, and I knew that I'd never read it in my entire life.

So what did I do now? I had to stop it from happening. I'd been given a second chance. I couldn't just let the same thing happen all over.

I was busying biting my nails when Link walked quietly over the grass and stood a few feet in front of me. I looked up and stared at him.

"I remember," he said solemnly.

"Good," I whispered as I stood up, discreetly tucking the book into one of the many pockets in my skirt. "We have to stop this from happening. He's still planning to storm the castle."

"How? Are we going to turn him in?" Link asked.

"No," I said harshly.

Link gave me a skeptical look.

"I know you're not going to believe me but. . .," I took a deep breath, "Ganondorf isn't what you think he is. He's going to do this because there is a drought in the Desert and they need food and water badly. They need help, and I plan to give it to them."

The former Hero of Time blinked slowly once as he processed what I had just said.

Eventually, he spoke, "What did he do to you while he had you locked up?"

I frowned at him. "You don't believe me? Fine, here take a look at this," I took the book out from my pocket and flipped through the pages of the memoir, stopping when I came to the point where he explained his motives for the coup of the castle. I shoved roughly it into Link's waiting hands.

He lifted an eyebrow at my behavior but said nothing as he started to read the page. When he was done, he flipped through the book to read on. My hands itched to take it back from him, afraid he'd tear it up or burn it.

He looked up from the book and tossed it back to me, his expression grim. "You think he's telling the truth, that he's not just trying to trick you?"

"I _know_ he's telling the truth. I'm not an idiot," I replied defensively, folding the book back away into one secret pocket.

He nodded. "Alright, but I don't see how it makes a difference. How are you going to stop this without giving him away? How do you even know that he won't go through with it should he get the aid he needs?"

"He won't. Just trust me on this. Despite his many flaws, Ganondorf is only cruel when necessary. As for getting his help without giving him away, you leave that to me. You go along with whatever I say. It'll look better if there are two people saying the same thing. So are you going to help me?"

His mouth turned down into a frown as he thought it over. He impatiently dug a hole into the ground with the toe of his boot.

I glanced back at the window. I could see them still talking. There was no telling how much longer they would be there. We might only have mere minutes.

"Are you with me or not?" I asked anxiously.

"Fine, but how are we going to get in there? I doubt they'll just let us walk right in there," he mused.

"I'm going to pretend to faint, and you're going to call a guard," I said as I laid myself out on the ground.

"Are you sure that's such a good idea? What if they think I knocked you out? They'll throw me in prison!" he exclaimed as I settled my skirts out around me and laid my arms out to my sides.

"That makes no sense. If you knocked me out why would you call a guard?"

"It doesn't have to make sense. If you haven't noticed your guards aren't the brightest soldiers."

"All the more reason why they'll believe you."

He growled in frustration, but I heard him start yelling frantically as soon as my eyes were closed and I made my breathing quick and shallow. I knew this would get me into the castle.

"Someone help! The Princess! She's hurt! The Princess needs help!" Link cried.

Within seconds, I heard the jangling of armor as several guards came running from the gardens to the courtyard.

"You, boy, what happened here?" one of them demanded. I counted roughly four from the sound of the pairs of feet I heard.

"Sh-she just passed out," he stuttered in his weakest voice. "I was just standing there and then her eyes rolled back into her head, and she passed out!"

A guard knelt down beside me and gently pressed his hand to my forehead. "Princess," he whispered softly.

I fluttered my eyelids a bit.

"Princess, wake up. . ." he cooed.

I mumbled something and cracked open my eyes a bit.

Relief flooded his face as he waved for the others to join him. The captain continued to question Link about the situation. He played the part of the bewildered and frightened foreigner beautifully.

"Wh-where am I?" I asked pitifully.

"You're at the castle, Your Highness. You passed out," breathed a guard on my right.

"Oh. . . where's the boy from the forest? Where is he?" I made a show of struggling to sit up. They quickly stopped me and eased me back down to the grass.

"You mean the lad in green?"

I nodded.

"He's over there with the captain," said the guard near my foot, he nodded in their direction. I rolled my head over to the side to see Link gazing down at the ground, spreading his hands helplessly.

"I need to speak to my father. It's urgent," I tried to sit up again, and this time they helped me.

"Yes, Princess, we'll see that it's done," and with that said, one of them scooped me up in his arms. It felt odd to be carried. I resisted the urge to squirm out of his grasp, knowing it wouldn't be conducive to my act.

"I think I'm strong enough to stand," I sighed.

"Are you sure, Milady?"

I nodded, and he slowly set me down on my feet. I wobbled a moment for good measure while they hovered around me nervously, their hands ready to catch me the moment I fell.

"The boy must come to," I said, tossing a glance back at Link who was still being grilled by the captain.

"But the captain is interrogating him. He looked very suspicious."

"It's important," I stated, letting some strength and anger creep into my voice. I wasn't in the mood to play nice right now, and I'd pull rank if I had to.

"Of course," one of them demurred.

Link was soon at my side with the guards flanking us as we marched to the main hall. My heart was in my throat as we strode past the other guards surveying the gardens. A sweat broke out over my body as my mind raced with the possibilities of what could go wrong. I still wasn't sure of my exact plan. All I knew so far was that I would proclaim I'd seen the troubles of the Gerudo in a vision. From there on I would just have to make it up.

We reached the end of the gardens and walked through an archway that led into a parlor. Sunlight filled the room through high windows and illuminated the noble women reclining on pillows and working on their embroidery. For a moment, I was taken aback by the scene. I'd forgotten that my mother's ladies in waiting were still present in the castle, awaiting the day they would become my ladies in waiting. Right now the ten year old girl was sleeping somewhere in my mind, and the eighteen year old fugitive who'd never existed was in control. Despite my weaker and softer body, my mind was still hard and focused. I wasn't accustomed to such sights as civilized as seeing women sew.

They looked up with startled expressions from their hobby before they gracefully bowed their heads to me. I could almost hear the whispers starting as soon as the door shut behind us. That was one thing I would never forget about royal life: everyone gossiped about everything.

I jumped when I felt a hand slide into mine. My eyes darted over to Link who walked beside me and offered a simple smile. A sigh escaped me as I smiled back and squeezed his hand. Maybe I had been wrong all this time. Maybe we were closer than I thought. I'd always thought of mine and Link's relationship as being a bit distant and cold. He was a friend in some ways, but a stranger in many. I certainly would have never suspected him to try and comfort me in any way.

"Thank you," I mouthed as we walked down the hall together. He nodded and looked straight ahead.

The guards guided us around a corner. At the end of a hallway I could see a set of double doors. I knew that behind those doors my father and Ganondorf waited. A few more steps and I would have my opportunity to rectify things. I swallowed and my heart beat doubled.

"Can you do this?" Link said so softly only I could hear him.

"I don't have a choice," I answered.

One of the guards pushed open the doors, and we walked through. The guards fell back behind us as Link and I stepped forward. The line of guards blocking my view of the King stepped aside when they saw me. One of them held a spear out in front of Link and shook his head.

"Let him through," I ordered in my most authoritative tone. The guard hesitated for a second but then dropped the spear. Link hurried to my side.

My father stood on the steps leading to the throne speaking with Ganondorf. The King of Thieves was still eye to eye with my father though he stood two steps below him.

"Zelda," my father greeted with reproach in his voice.

I ducked my head at his gaze. It didn't matter that my older, tougher self was in control now. He was still my father, and I still respected him more than I had anyone else in my life.

"Father," I said as I curtsied. Link bowed deeply at the waist, not sure of the required protocol.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were out in the courtyard," he said in his smooth voice. He was angry. I could tell by the lines around his eyes and mouth. His eyes were another thing that gave him away. They were not their usual warm brown. They were chilly as he looked down at me, his black brows furrowed.

History may paint my father as some fat, old man with a great white beard and mustache, but he wasn't that at all. The King of Hyrule was only in his late thirties with a head full of pepper colored hair and a nose like a hawk's beak. I focused my eyes on his tanned, weathered hands that rested comfortably on his belt. I'd always loved my father's hands because they seemed to be the strongest part of him to me.

I lifted my head, making sure to keep my chin held high. "I had a vision," I said confidently, loud enough for the whole room to hear.

His mouth thinned into a grimace. He didn't like my talk of visions. My father was a very practical man and talk of the mystical annoyed him. He couldn't silence me now. Everyone had heard, and even if he didn't buy into my visions, plenty of other people did.

"Can't this wait, darling?" he muttered as he bent down in front of me and prepared to usher me away.

"No, it's about the Gerudo," I stepped away from him and turned towards the crowd. Ganondorf's eyes followed me. We locked gazes for a moment. It was all I needed to know that he remembered everything as clearly as I did. I moved my eyes over the crowd, making them as big as I could. The Gerudo behind him were fluttering nervously. Ganondorf simply folded his arms over his chest and waited to see what would happen.

"I have seen great troubles on the horizon for both our peoples," I said ominously. I was starting out dramatic to grab their attention. People are naturally fascinated by disaster.

The Gerudo were getting fidgety. I saw them flashing each other looks from the corner of their eyes.

"Something bold must be done to ensure the survival of the Hylians and the Gerudo. We must learn to work together and unite under a common cause. There is great strife among the Gerudo. I have seen it in my dreams, the struggles that they face," I turned my stare onto them. The tension in the room mounted.

"He has seen it as well," I gestured to Link who stepped forward and nodded.

"Who is he?" an angry soldier from the sidelines asked.

"I am a messenger of the Great Deku Tree," he stated without my prompting. "He has sent me to warn you of the danger that lies ahead."

This set a flurry of whispers among the Gerudo. I heard the word prophecy breathed more than once. Link was about to speak again when one of them lunged forward with a sword in her hand.

"He knows, he knows," she screamed as she swung her sword at him. Link ducked beneath the poorly aimed slice and rolled away.

Though he came away unharmed, the damage was done. The other women drew their weapons as well as soon as the Hylians formed a tight circle around them. A group of soldiers was restraining the would-be assassin.

"He'll destroy us. He'll ruin everything!" she wailed as the guards forced her unto her knees.

I turned around in dismay as I heard the clanging of steel on steel. The Gerudo were now fighting with the ring of Hylian guards. My father stood there shocked for a moment before he drew his sword and stepped away from the melee. Ganondorf had been backed into the ring of his Gerudo. He stood in the center of them cursing. His sword remained in its sheath. I could hear his deep voice ringing out over the clash of weapons. He was trying to calm the Gerudo into putting away their weapons. They weren't listening. This was a younger Ganondorf. He did not hold the same authority and power that he had when we were older.

I just stood there with my mouth hanging open like a fish on a hook as I watched the situation unfold. My body was rigid with fear and surprise. I hadn't intended to drive them into this. I had only intended to build the drama of the moment so that I might hold everyone's attention. Link must have sent her over the edge. They must have heard of the prophecy as well. _At Hyrule's greatest hour of need, a boy from the Forest shall arise to defend her against her darkest foe_, I recited the lines to myself over in my head. It was centuries old and most people had forgotten about it. Apparently, the Gerudo hadn't. She must have linked him with the boy from the prophecy.

My courage was dying inside my chest as my hands gripped the skirts of my dress. The Gerudo were heavily outnumbered. They had no chance of winning or breaking through, but still, they fought on. I might have found it admirable or inspiring if my stomach hadn't been churning. I felt like I was going to throw up again. As the Gerudo were slowly succumbing to the superior numbers of their opponents, I felt my knees grow weak. They gave way beneath me, and I hit the cold floor hard. I rested my hands on my knees and batted away tears.

Finally, the skirmish ended with the Gerudo on their knees and their hands behind their backs. Ganondorf was in the midst of them, his head held defiantly high. He looked at me for a moment. Everything about him seemed young except for his eyes. They were as old and worn as the Desert herself. There was a profound sorrow in them that mirrored my own. We had once again played into the hands of Destiny.

"I do not know what treachery you were planning," my father rumbled, "but you will pay dearly for this. Take them to the dungeon. They are to be questioned immediately. Use whatever methods you deem necessary."

I closed my eyes against his words. I knew what that meant. They would use torture if they had to. It was a dark secret of the Hylian monarchy. We liked to think of ourselves as being above such barbaric tools, but when the time called, we would resort to them like any other kingdom would. I heard the scuffing of boots as the Gerudo were dragged away from the hall and led into the dungeons. None of them resisted or protested. Perhaps they were hoping for mercy if they went along quietly. I felt Ganondorf pass by me as he left. I did not look at him.

Three agonizing days passed as the guards interrogated the Gerudo. During those days, I did not eat or sleep. I grew thin and pale. Link was given a room in the castle in honor of revealing the evil plot. He was seen as a hero by the rest of the nobility. My father even had plans to give him a medal. He was uncomfortable with the attention since the results had been the exact opposite of our intentions. He was quiet and nervous around me, like I was some wild animal that might flee or fight if he made any sudden movements. Maybe he thought I blamed him for this fiasco. I didn't. I blamed myself. I should have used more control. I should have thought of another plan. I should have done anything but what I did.

After the three days passed, the verdict was read. The Gerudo had confessed to a conspiracy against the crown. They identified Ganondorf as the leader who planned the coup. In return for their information their lives were spared. They all simply lost one eye, one ear, and their tongues. Ganondorf was sentenced to death. I was bitterly reminded of the fact that he had spared my own life when I attempted to escape the castle. I pleaded with my father to overturn the ruling, but he refused and attributed my begging to madness caused by the violent scene.

I will not relay the details of his execution to you for those can be found in any history book. I will simply provide some information about my own thoughts on the horrific event. I attended it by convincing my father that it would help to end the nightmares I'd been having. I told him that knowing Ganondorf was dead would help bring me peace. The truth was that I felt it was my duty to go. I had brought this about through my own carelessness, and I knew it owed at least this to him. I would be nothing more than a coward if I didn't go. So I went.

It was held in an arena that had once been used by the Gerudo for chariot races and archery contests. My father decided to choose the arena as the site for the Gerudo King's execution because he planned to build a new prison around it, one that would harbor Hyrule's most dangerous criminals and traitors. It would be christened with Ganondorf's blood.

I recall that it was a very hot day as to be expected in the Gerudo Desert, but the wind was unusually violent. I was pleasantly numb emotionally. I had wrung all the tears that I could from my eyes days earlier. There was nothing left in me but a great hollow.

The sages were the only real thing that managed to illicit some sort of emotion out of me. I was shocked by their ghostly appearance. They were only vapor and air. I assumed it was because they had not awakened in their physical forms. Still, I was filled with disgust as I watched them shiver and moan pathetically. Where was Rauru's wisdom? Darunia's strength? Impa's steadfastness? Nabooru's energy? Saria's compassion? Even Ruto's stubbornness? Where were all those things that had made them great? I could see none of those qualities in these pitiful ghosts.

They sparked a flicker of anger in me when they lifted the sword over head and prepared to drive it into him. To kill him with his own sword struck me as blasphemous. I remembered seeing him wield it with such skill that my heart contracted for a moment. Then the Triforce of Wisdom resonated in me. The relic told me that I had to act. I had to save him. It was what fate demanded, and for once I was happy to oblige her.

So as the sword flew towards its target, I altered its course by drawing on the Triforce of Wisdom and using its power to nudge the blade aside a hair's breadth. It wasn't enough to be visibly noticeable, just enough to make sure the sword didn't strike any internal organs. Miraculously, my aim proved true. It went through him and clean out the other side without hitting anything vital.

As you well know, the sages were stunned when he lifted his head and laughed. History books now attest that his amazing survival was due to the Triforce of Power. Goddesses knows what they would think if they knew the truth.

With my help, he lived and then the Triforce of Power possessed him just as it had when the castle toppled down on him. The thing that attacked the sages and was locked away in another realm was not Ganondorf, not my Ganondorf. It was a shell of him, a tool of the Triforce of Power. I believe that it has something like a will of its own, and it will make a vessel out of whomever its owner happens to be. Maybe that is why it's called the Triforce of Power, not because it grants power but because it exerts it. This just my theory though and goes on nothing more than my own experience.

The rest of my story is history. You could read about it any historical tome you choose. I recorded this part because no one else will. No one else but the three holders of the Triforce recall those seven lost years. It is important that you know about those lost years for I am certain that will he will make good on his promise and come back. I don't know when it will happen, but he will return to find me. And you must be prepared to face him, and he will expect you to remember these things that I have recounted.

So whoever you are, whether you are my great granddaughter or my great-great-great granddaughter, I wish you luck and courage in your journey. You're going to need it.

* * *

Zelda cringed as she scrawled out the last word and dropped her quill with relief. She groaned softly as she massaged the swollen knuckle of her gnarled and veined hand. The Queen studied her knobby fingers in disbelief. It seemed like only minutes ago they had been long and limber like they used to be and capable of wielding a chain or a gripping a knife. She'd had to give that up nearly twenty years ago when her arthritis got worse. Now it was only her iron will that gave her strength to write over her pain.

"At least, it's done," she muttered softly to herself as she closed the small leather book she'd been writing in and set it on top of another. "I do wish I'd thought of a better ending though. Whoever reads that deserves a better ending, but I was never good at those." She smiled bitterly at her own words as she ran one leathery finger tip along the spine of the bottom book, taking comfort in its familiarity.

The bottom book was old and worn. Its binding was falling to pieces from being read so many times and being tucked under a pillow for years. Despite the wear and tear though, one could still make out the title of it if one squinted. The words _The Brightside of Darkness_ glinted in gold on the front cover it. The rest of the words were harder to read and had been rubbed away by time.

The Queen sighed and tied the books together with a red ribbon. For good measure, she took out a thin strip of parchment and scribbled on it: "To my great granddaughter and her descendants." It would make an odd gift but appropriate for her first great grandchild who the doctors said would enter the world by morning. Something inside her told her that this child would be a girl.

_Yes, I have a feeling she's going to be very special_, the old woman mused to herself. Zelda got up from the chair at her writing desk, wincing as she felt her knees pop, and hobbled over to her soft bed. Tonight she was feeling her full eighty seven years. The retelling of her tale had driven a weariness into her that reached the marrow of her bones. She couldn't remember the last time she felt this tired. She needed rest and sleep. _Yes, I'll just have a nice long sleep tonight, _she thought as she crawled into bed beneath her blankets.

The next morning Queen Zelda I was found dead, lying peacefully in her bed. The news was delivered to her granddaughter only minutes after the Princess's daughter was born. In honor of the deceased queen, the new baby was named Zelda II.

* * *

_Seventeen Years Later_

Zelda threw back the hood of her cloak and looked to the sky. _Where am I?_ she thought as her eyes followed the curls of colors that swirled on the canvas of the sky above her. She could see no sun anywhere but strange amber light filled the place. Ripping her gaze away from the heavens, she looked out around her to find nothing but tall grass. It went on forever like the sea. There were no trees or bushes or houses, just grass. There weren't even any mountains in the distance.

The Princess shivered on the inside of her cloak, but it wasn't from the constant breeze that stirred the grass. It was the sorrow emanating from this place. It seemed to be seeping from the ground beneath her feet and flowing into the air. It was all around her, pushing itself into her lungs and blood. Despite the sorrow, there was a sense of peace as well. _Peace isn't the right word_, she pondered,_ it's more like resignation._ It was the feeling that you got when something terrible happened, and you knew you couldn't do anything more than pick up the pieces and move on. The Princess hated that feeling more than anything. She hated not being able to take action or do anything. She hated being helpless.

She had no idea how she'd gotten here. One moment she'd been sitting in the castle with Link and Midna. She shuddered when she recalled the imp's pale face and ghastly wounds. The next she'd found herself lying flat on her back in a field of grass, staring at a sky that looked nothing like any sky she'd ever seen.

She replayed her last few moments in Hyrule Castle over in her head. For some reason, it was hard to remember everything. She had healed Midna. She'd felt very tired after that, and then she'd just _faded._ _I'm dead_, she thought as she whirled around in a circle. Zelda suddenly remembered thinking that she was going to die when the strength drained from her. She just hadn't expected the Afterlife to look anything like this.

Bewildered and confused, Zelda mustered her courage, squared her shoulders, and set off to the west. The Princess had no idea what laid ahead, but it was better than just standing around doing nothing.

As she walked, her mind began to play tricks on her. She thought of people, places, and events that she'd never seen before. An image of a woman with grey hair and red eyes flashed through her mind. Her hand curled into a fist as she imagined herself holding a length of chain and swinging it over head. Zelda fought with a sword or a bow. She'd never used a chain in her life.

Her heart hammered in her chest as a set of golden eyes stared at her furiously in her mind, daring her to fight. She shook her head free of the thought and took another step forward. Then suddenly, she was in a dingy alley in the back of Hyrule Castle Town. Her heart was racing in her chest as she peered around a corner. A pack of shriveled corpses were ambling towards her, moaning as they took another step. She shut her eyes and dashed down the alleyway. Shrieking tore through the night, and three giant lizard-like creatures stood in front of her with swords clutched in their claws.

_I'm dead now_, she thought to herself as she frantically looked for a way out. She was blocked on both ends. With surprising grace and agility, she leapt into the air and grabbed onto a post sticking out from the side of one the buildings. Rocking her body back and forth, she picked up enough momentum and let go of the post. For a few thrilling seconds she was flying through the air, and then her fingers were clutching at a drain pipe secured against the wall. Down below her, she saw the angry Lizaflos snapping their jaws and waving their swords around angrily. The Redeads were just shuffling around in slow circles. She took a few deep breaths before a grin split her face, and she stuck her tongue out at them. One of the lizard men took a swing at her, and she went scurrying up the wall of the building like a spider.

"Try and get me now you asses," she yelled out as she hopped from one rooftop to the next.

Princess Zelda opened eyes wide as the vision ended. The breeze stirred the grass at her knees. She took in a deep breath. She was still there. It'd just been a . . . memory. It had been her but it hadn't. She'd never done anything like that. She'd never even seen those lizard things, and Hyrule Castle Town looked nothing like that. Where had that come from? Who was that girl? It was familiar somehow. She knew that place and those things though she'd never seen them with her own eyes.

_That girl's name was Sheik_, she thought to herself. _Except that wasn't her real name. She was just pretending to be Sheik to hide from someone. Yes, I know where that's from now. It's from those weird books that my mother gave me for my twelfth birthday. She said they were from my great grandmother, Zelda I. _

Zelda's mother had handed her two leather books on her birthday. The Princess had thought it was strange to receive birthday gifts from her great grandmother since she'd died the night before she was born. Her mother had then explained that they'd had them since she was born, but thought it was better to wait until she was older before they were presented to her. After that, she'd immediately run up to her room to read the strange manuscripts. Even then, she'd loved books and the stranger the better. These were different though. Both of them were like biographies, but one of them only told part of a story. She recalled that she'd cried after she finished them, which was odd because Zelda never cried after she read a book. The strangest thing was that they were written about something that supposedly never happened. She'd checked the archives later for any sign or proof for what was written in the books, but nothing showed up. Just like her great grandmother had said there wouldn't be.

When the young princess had asked her mother about their contents, the older woman had simply smiled, patted her head, and said, "Dearest, my grandmother was very old when she wrote those. We think she finished them on the night of her death. She was a brilliant woman, but she was probably going mad and forgetful when she wrote those. Don't put too much stock in them. I'm sure they're just half jumbled stories she'd heard and old memories." Then she'd gone back to sipping her wine.

_It must be something that I read in those books, but then again, they never mentioned anything like. I read those things a thousand times, I would know if something like that was in there._ She continued to think on the matter as she walked slowly and steadily across the plain of grass. The landscape never changed and sometimes it was hard to tell if she was even moving. Still she kept going, and as she went along she remembered more and more things and details that had been left out of the books. She didn't just see them in her mind. She heard, tasted, smelled, and felt the memories. Quickly, she was filling in the gaps in her mind. The spaces between the fragmented memories were growing smaller as the whole story began to unfold before her. She was beginning to understand the meaning of it when the monotony of the landscape was broken by a single figure in the distance.

A black horse and rider were charging towards her. She could hear the jingling of the bit and bridle as the animal galloped ahead at full speed. She could see its black mane and tail whipping out behind as it surged forward. The rider was wearing black armor and a red cape that was nearly the same color as his hair. His expression was neither furious nor insane like the history books described. It was calm like she remembered.

Instinct told her to dive out of the way before the horse made her into road kill, but if she was already dead then it wouldn't hurt. Besides, she knew he'd stopped before he reached her. Just as she predicted, the rider pulled sharply at the reins two feet in front of her. The horse screamed in surprise and stopped, pawing irritably at the ground.

The stared at each other across the small distance, their gazes locked in a silent battle of wills. It didn't feel like nearly a century had separated them. Finally, he ended the contest with a smirk and dropped the reins into his lap.

"Do you know who I am?" he asked in that achingly deep voice.

"If I was blind and deaf I would know you," she answered as she took a step forward and rested her hand on the neck of the horse.

"Still as sure of yourself as ever," he laughed as he dismounted beside her.

"Have I really not changed that much?" said Zelda, her voice humorous as she thoughtfully stroked the horse.

"You've changed a little," he murmured as his hand cautiously tucked a strand of brown hair behind her ear.

The Princess knew that she should be feeling surprised, horrified, bewildered, confused, and a number of other emotions at the moment but she couldn't. She was relaxed and calm, even happy. It was like the past century hadn't happened.

"You're still wearing that cape, I see," her fingers plucked at the gaudy piece of fabric.

He shrugged. "I see you've changed your taste in clothing. I remember when you hated wearing dresses. Now look at you. You look like an honest princess. Who'd have thought?"

She scowled at him playfully. "What can I say? Royal life has made me soft. What did you do to your hair though?" she questioned as she studied the gold wire running through his red locks.

"I thought I'd try something different. You don't like it?"

"I prefer it straight, without all of this," she waved her hand in the air above her head.

"Can't please everyone, I suppose. It still looks better than your hair did all those years ago," he quipped as he took a step back from the horse.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she said as she followed him, her hands on her hips.

"It looked like a rat's nest. People would think you'd never heard of a brush before."

"Ha! You're still a bastard I see," she fired.

"And you're still an ill tempered child," he shot back.

For a moment, they were silent as they let the sting of their words settle into the air. Then her face split into a smile.

"I've missed you," she whispered as she walked to his side and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"And I you," he murmured against her hair as he pressed his lips to the top of her head.

They took a seat together in the grass and watched the colors the sky ebb and flow like the currents in a river.

"What is this place?" she asked quietly as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"It's part of the Sacred Realm. It's the place between life and death," he said as he stared up at the sky.

"So I'm not dead then? Saving Midna didn't kill me?"

"Almost but not quite," he murmured. "That's why you remembered all those things."

"What things?" she mused sleepily.

"You're past life. That's why you can remember what happened between us. This place is allowing you to recall all those memories," his voice grew quiet towards the end, and Zelda knew he was holding something back.

"So what will happen when I leave this place?" she asked, suddenly more alert.

"You will forget everything. It will sleep in your mind once again like it did before," he said softly.

"What? No, I don't want to forget. I want remember those things," she protested, sitting straight up. "What about the books? Won't they help remind me of all this. Wasn't that the purpose of writing them so that I would remember?"

He shook his head slowly and began to pick at the grass. "No, they will become stories again. You might feel strange around them, but I doubt you'll remember anything. Even this will seem to be only a dream."

Her face fell, and she looked out wistfully over the ocean of long grass. "Why does it have to be this way? We just found each other again, and now we're being pulled apart. Why are you even doing this again? Why are you going through all of this trouble again? Playing the villain once wasn't enough for you?" Her voice grew strained towards the end, like it might crack and break into a thousand pieces.

"I am doing this because it is my role," he answered grimly, tearing more grass from the ground and tossing it away.

"So, you're going to go through with it?" she said in disbelief.

"Hyrule needs balance. It needs to know terror and fear so that it might know glory, hope, and heroism. These are the things that keep the threads of fate twining together. The Goddesses are the weavers, and we are the weft and the loom," his voice was low as he spoke, barely a whisper.

"But why us? Let someone else play the roles. There will always be boys longing to be heroes. There will be other princesses born. There are other men who crave power. It does not have to be us," she reached out and took his face in her hands. Tears glittered on her cheeks.

"I don't have the answer to that. We are simply part of a cycle that I do not know how to break. I only know that we will meet again and again. I will find you and lose you over and over," he breathed as he leaned closer to her.

She gave a soft sob and blinked back more tears as she stared at him. Then he leaned in and kissed her. It was sweet and simple, meant more to comfort than inspire lust. After a few seconds he pulled away and got to his feet. She sat there in the grass with her hands sitting listlessly in her lap.

"Come," he said as he offered her his hand, "we mustn't dwell on what will be. We still have time before he finds all the shards of the mirror. Let's not waste it crying over things that can't be changed."

"I guess you're right," she sniffed. She looked up at him and took his hand. He hauled her to her feet, and they set off hand in hand talking and reminiscing about the past that never happened and the future they didn't have.

**There you have the second epilogue. This one is a lot sadder than the last one and closer to the original ending I had planned. I hope you liked it. To clarify some things that might now be very clear, I did not decide to make the story into Zelda's memoir until the last minute. That's why the punctuation isn't what it should be, and everyone is speaking with double quotes instead of single quotes. The basic ending is that the Zelda from Twilight Princess is the reincarnated form of her great grandmother Zelda from Ocarina of Time. The last scene between her and Ganondorf takes place after she sacrifices herself for Midna when she faces Zant and he kicks her butt. And the moment that she remembered with the redeads and lizaflos isn't particularly significant in any way. It was just meant to be an example of the kinds of things she was remembering and serve as proof that she wasn't just remembering parts of the books that she read. I hope that clears up any questions you guys might have about this epilogue. It's confusing I know but thanks for bearing with me. Please review and let me know what you think. Oh and by the way, how do you feel about Greek literature and this pairing? **


End file.
